Mega Man Star Force Zero 2: Nightmare
by SapphireLibra3
Summary: Luna Platz knew her life would never be the same when she decided to become Zero, but now her life as she knows it is beginning to fall apart. Can Luna uncover the secrets of her past, and stop the activation of the mysterious Ara?
1. Back to Earth

**Didn't want to keep you waiting too long, so here's the moment we've all been waiting for.**

**Note 1: go to my profile to vote on your top 4 favorite characters.**

**Note 2: if this is your first time reading some of my work, I'd recommend reading the first one before this one for it's a direct sequel.**

**Disclaimer: Characters familiar to the Mega Man genre are property of Capcom. SapphireLibra3 only owns a few characters as well as the idea of combining Mega Man Star Force with Mega Man Zero.**

Back to Earth

It had been three weeks since she had defeated Aries, and she had been fighting constantly. Aries had left her on the surface of Mars, surrounded by viruses. They were small, but they had a lot of numbers, and she was running out of Battle Cards. Completely out of Attack Cards, and down to her last Recovery Card, she had to be careful.

On the Astro Wave over Planet Earth, a red light shot down, and Zero materialized. She stood up holding her right arm, breathing heavily from exhaustion, but she saw the transporter to Echo Ridge in the distance. She started walking, but stopped when an army of Mettaur and Gatling Gun viruses appeared in front of her. She looked down and dropped her arm, but then pulled out her last Recovery Card.

(Play song Green Grass Gradation/Area A: Mega Man ZX)

She activated the Recovery Card, which rejuvenated her part way, enough to hold up her Z-Saber. She then looked up, activated her Z-Saber, and got in a fighting stance.

"Let's go," she said before running forward. When she made contact with the viruses she immediately began slashing and deleteng them, only enough to get forward. Three Mettaurs got in her way and shot their shockwaves at her, but she jumped over the attack to dodge. When she landed she created to clones of herself. The clones attacked the viruses at the sides, and she came at the center and slashed all three, deleting them. The clones disappeared and she continued to run forward. Right when she reached to transporter, a Golem virus jumped down in front of her.

"I was so close too!" Zero said looking up at the virus, and then looking at the transporter behind it, "You can't stop me!" she said getting in a fighting stance, she then shouted...

"Wave Battle!!! Action!!!"

She rolled out of the way as the Golem's hammer came down. She then jumped up and slashed at it, but only did minor damage with her Z-Saber.

"This could take a while," she said before jumping out of the way of the Golem's hammer. She knew that she couldn't handle too many attacks from this thing, so she's have to use hit and run tactics. The screen on her left arm started glowing, and the image of her partner, Xerox, appeared.

"Kid, don't over exert yourself. Just used it's weight against it," Xerox said. Zero nodded and ran up to the virus again. She slashed at it once, and then ran up to the edge of the Wave Road. The Golem slowly made it's way to the edge, and raised its arm ready to attack with it's hammer. It came down, but Zero rolled out of the way, and then used her foot to kick the Golem off the Wave Road, where it began to deteriorate and delete itself.

Zero slowly walked to the transporter, and ported to the surface. Unknown to her, Harpuia (Wave Form) was hovering over the Wave Road watching her.

"You survived... good..." he said as he fazed away.

It was night on the surface when Zero teleported in front of Hope and Kelvin Stelar's home. She slowly walked over to the door and rang the doorbell, a red flash seen on the door just as the door opened, Hope on the other side.

"Hello?" she asked, she was shocked to see Luna Platz fall in her arms unconscious, her hair flowing out freely, all the way to her knees, "Luna!" she exclaimed in shock. She had heard on the news that Luna had disappeared, and no one had seen her for three weeks. For a second, all Hope could do was stare at Luna in shock, but then looked back in the house, "Kelvin!!!" she shouted pulling Luna inside. The door shut, Harpuia staring at the door from the distance.

Harpuia nodded, and then fazed away, returning to outer space.


	2. Welcome Home

**Dear god, what have I done?! This story started out as a random idea, and now look at it! You know when I finished the first story, and then started the second one, I had over 40 E-Mails?! Most were people putting me or either story in their Alerts or Favorites list, and some were even reviews! I am so happy all of you love this series, it means a lot to me that so many people are reading this! Now to get to the main event...**

Welcome Home

At the Satella Police HQ, all of the soldiers were lined up in the Conference room. A. C. Eos, or Ace walked up to the podium and was tapping on the microphone.

"Hello? Is this thing on?" he asked still adjusting it, he then cleared his throat and spoke into it, "Greet-" a loud noice from the microphone interrupted him, and everyone covered their ears. Ace adjusted the microphone again and laughed awkwardly, "Sorry about that people. Let's try this again," he said, everyone rolling their eyes thinking "typical Ace". Sure he was their superior, but he was always a tad... eccentric... and it made it hard to take him seriously at times.

Ace cleared his throat and started from the beginning, "Greetings, men of the Satella Police and WAZA. As you all know, for the past few months we've been at war with the people of Planet FM. I know things have been really crazy around here lately, and I wish I could say that things are going to settle down soon, but I can't. Truth is things are so crazy that for the time being, Dr. Goodall is going to need Acid and I to help her even more than usual, so I won't be able to lead you as effectively as I would like, so without further ado, I would like to introduce to you my stand in, Miss Valerie Sanders," at that Ace stepped down, to make room for the woman walking up. She had long, wave red hair, and was wearing a uniform similar to Ace's uniform, but had a long matching jacket over it. She was wearing red lip stick, and had a very pleasant air about her.

"Thank you Ace," she said through the microphone, "For those who don't know, I was an officer trained right under Ace in the academy, and was stationed in Den-Tech City's base. I'm looking forward to leading all of you, and I swear that we, the people of Earth will win this war against Planet FM!" at that everyone cheered raising their fists. Valerie walked over to Ace, who was clapping his hands, "I was so nervous!" she said finally relaxing.

"I think you did great Valerie. I'm glad I picked you," Ace said nodding with a sense of achievement.

"I still can't believe you did. I mean, I know I'm the highest officer in my unit, but I don't think I'm cut out for this leading business."

"Nonsense," Ace said slapping her on the back, "You'll be great. Just try to remember, as officers we're just trying to defend Earth, not go to war with Planet FM."

"Well, alright," Valerie said, "But I still think we should consider a preemptive strike against the Planet FM. Let them know that we mean business."

"Valerie..."

"At least give it some thought Ace."

Before Ace could protest an officer ran up to him, "Ace, I just got a call from Kelvin! He told me that they have Luna and Xerox at their house!"

"Zero's at the Stelars' house?!" Ace said in shock, confusing Valerie, "Tell Kelvin that I'm on my way!" he continued running off. He stopped midway however, ran over to his desk, pulled out what looked like a Mega Snack, and then continued outside.

"Yes Sir!" the officer said running in another direction, Valerie just standing there confused.

"Zero...?"

Luna was sleeping quite peacefully at the moment. She stirred a bit and with her eyes still closed, took in her surroundings. It was nice to be in a real bed again. The covers and pillow felt nice. She took in a deep breath and realized where she was, by the familiar sent of the pillow.

"Geo!" she said getting up suddenly. She was so out of it that she didn't even realize where she was. She looked around and realized that she was really in Geo's room. It was just like how Geo left it, not super neat, but not really messy either. She looked next to her and saw the Visualizer and her Hunter VG. She looked in her Hunter VG, and was surprised when she didn't see Xerox inside. She thought about it for a second, and then realized where he might be.

In the kitchen, Xerox was talking with Kelvin and Hope, telling them about what happened since they were curious as to where Luna was for the past three weeks.

"So, all this time, Luna was Zero?" Kelvin asked.

"Yep. I'm surprised you didn't know. She wasn't trying to hide or anything," Xerox stated.

"I had an idea that it was her," Hope said catching Kelvin and Xerox's attention, "I don't know, I just had a feeling," she said answering their unanswered questions.

"Anyway Xerox, this Aries, where do you think he went?" Kelvin asked.

"My guess is, he probably went back to Planet FM to heal. We probably won't see him for a while, but the Four Guardians will definitely be here to keep an eye on things."

"Um, Xerox," Hope started, "While you and Luna were up there, did you find out anything about Geo?" that question hit Xerox hard. How was he going to tell them about what happened to their son?

"That isn't an easy question to answer," Xerox said looking away, but Hope took his hand.

"Please Xerox, please tell me the truth, I need to know," Hope said looking into Xerox's eyes. He didn't want to, but he knew that he had to.

"You're not going to like the answer, but fine, I'll tell you," he said.

When Luna came downstairs, she saw Hope burying her face with her hands crying, Kelvin holding her, and Xerox looking down in sadness and guilt.

"Xerox..." she said, knowing full well what happened here. She walked over to Hope and Kelvin, and put her hand on Hope's shoulder, "Mrs. Stelar?" she said slowly, Hope looked up at Luna, "I don't think it's over yet. We shouldn't give up just yet," she continued softly. Hope calmed down and nodded. At that moment the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Kelvin said getting up to answer the door.

"You've gotten a lot stronger," Hope said putting her hands on Luna's shoulders.

"It's all thanks to Xerox, he helped me to move on, gave me another reason to fight," she said looking at Xerox, who smiled.

"Luna!" they heard at the door. Before Luna could even react fully, Ace had her in a hearty embrace.

"A, Ace!" Luna said in shock, she still wasn't used to that.

"Gee, de-ja-vu much?" Xerox said remembering Ace hugging Luna just like this the day they met.

"You guys had us so worried," Ace said now hugging Xerox too.

"Sorry about that Ace," Luna said, Xerox struggling to get free.

"Um Ace, Luna and Xerox need to breathe," Kelvin said.

"Oh, right! Sorry guys," Ace let go and stepped away.

"Why don't you stay for breakfast Ace? Unless you live off of Mega Snacks like the rumors say," Hope said with a smile.

Ace, as sad as it was, actually pulled out a Mega Snack and was eating it looking at Hope, "I would love that Mrs. Stelar, thanks," he said with a full mouth. Everyone laughed, Luna actually the loudest. She was so happy right now...

She was finally home...


	3. Reunion

Reunion

Hope sat a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast in front of Ace, who was looking at the plate eagerly.

"Here you go Ace," Hope said sitting the plate down.

"Thank you Mrs. Stelar!" Ace said right before digging into the food, Hope just looking at Ace in amazement.

"I wonder where it all goes..." she asked herself shaking her head.

While Ace was downstairs eating his third helping, Luna was upstairs in Geo's room getting ready to head back out.

"I'll be so happy once I can get my hair done. It's not that I don't like wearing my hair out like this, but I'm not used to it," Luna said looking in the mirror.

"I, uh, kind of like you... with your hair out..." Xerox said from inside Luna's Hunter VG, making Luna smile.

"That's sweet Xerox, thank you."

"Uh, sure..." Xerox looked down in embarrassment. He had a secret love for Luna's hair since it was so long and soft, and he thought Luna looked like a goddess with it out, of course he would never admit that to her.

After Luna was all cleaned up and dressed, she went downstairs to say her farewells to Hope and Kelvin.

"Are you sure you can't stay a little while longer?" Hope asked Luna at the door.

"I'm sure, I have to get home. My parents are probably worried sick about me."

"Are you going to tell them about... you know what?" Kelvin asked, referring to her being Zero.

"Probably not right away. Telling them that isn't something I want to rush into," she said looking down smiling, "Don't worry, I don't think my parents will ask too many questions. They'll just be glad to see that I'm okay."

"Alright then Luna, keep in touch, alright?" Hope said.

"I will Mrs. Stelar, don't worry," Luna replied, hugging Hope and Kelvin afterward.

"Bye Luna!" Ace called out from the kitchen.

Luna giggled to herself, "Bye Ace!" she called out.

While walking back to her house, she saw her friend Patrick Springs walking ahead. He had just left school, because he was still in his school uniform. Luna quietly walked up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Huh?" he turned around and was shocked by who he saw, "L, Luna?! Is it really...?!"

"Yes Patrick Springs, it's me," Luna said with a smile. For a second Pat just stood there, in shock, but then hugged Luna suddenly, "It's nice to see you too Pat," she hugged him back, but suddenly felt a hand a little lower than it should have been, making her outraged, "Rey!!!" she said pushing who was now Rey back, Rey cracking up, "You're horrible!"

"Yeah, yeah, good to see you too," Rey said. Luna was always shocked by the difference between Pat and Rey. Even though they shared the same body, it was clear that they were two different people, for Pat was much sweeter than Rey, and Rey was a lot more aggressive than Pat. Anyone who really knew Pat also had to know Rey.

A few minutes later, Luna and Pat were walking up to Vista Point together.

"I'm sorry about Rey, he really missed you, even if his actions don't really hint at it," Pat said sighing.

"It's okay, I expect that kind of behavior from him," Luna said shaking her head. They both sat on a bench together looking up at the sky, "What about you Pat, did you miss me?"

"Of course I missed you. I was so worried when the Four Guardians kidnapped you," he looked down, "I just wished that I could have done more. I was so powerless then."

"Don't blame yourself Pat. We were trapped in their EM Field, no one could EM Wave Change inside," Luna looked down now, "Besides, I'm the one at fault. If I hadn't gotten so weak, then I probably wouldn't have been such a target."

"What happened up there anyway? Did you find out anything?" Pat asked.

"I found out a lot actually. That person at the beach, he wasn't Geo."

"Well, that's a relief."

"But he is using Geo's body," that statement shocked Pat.

"Seriously? Then where's Geo right now?"

"Somewhere in the Wave World. He was expelled from his body as an EM Wave. Soon after his body was stolen by the new FM King, Aries," Luna got really angry thinking about him again.

"I'm guessing that was who we saw on the beach," Pat stated.

"Yeah, that was Aries..." Luna hated thinking about Aries and what he did to Geo.

Pat looked up with a serious expression, "So, what are you going to do?"

"I have to stop him. Zero's the only one who can stop him."

"Not the only one," Pat said catching Luna's attention, "You have Rey and I right here with you also."

"Thanks guys," Luna said with a smile. She wished that she had gotten to know Pat better in elementery school, but was at least happy that she got to know him now.

That night Pat walked Luna back to her house. They had been enjoying each other's company so much that they lost track of the time.

"So, what's everyone else doing?" Luna asked after a while.

"Well, Bud has everyone working overtime to search for you. Sonia and Solo are also helping with the search. Zack and I are just helping any way we can, Rey and I gathering info on the Wave Road, Zack and Pedia helping Dr. Goodall."

"Sounds like you guys have been busy," Luna stated.

"We wanted to make sure we didn't loose you," Pat said looking away slightly, he actually wanted to say that differently.

"I see. Well, it's certainly nice to be loved," Luna said before turning to the door, "What day is it tomorrow?"

"Um, Saturday, why?"

"I was thinking I could surprise everyone with a visit, that is, if you don't mind keeping my arrival a secret," Luna said smiling, one that made Pat's heart race a bit.

"Not at all Luna, I won't tell anyone," Pat said trying to sound as calm as he could.

"Thanks Pat, see you tomorrow," she said before walking inside.

"Um... bye..." Pat waved to the closed door, feeling unfulfilled.

"_We wanted to make sure we didn't loose you, or _you_?_" Rey asked Pat inside his head.

"Shut up Rey," Pat said walking off, even though he knew that his other half was right.

Luna walked into the living room of her house to see her mother and father sitting on the couch together looking at a picture of them together.

"Mom, Dad," Luna said softly catching their attention.

"Luna?" they both asked in unison. They looked up and saw Luna in the door way.

Luna burst into tears and ran into her parents' arms, all three of them crying tears of joy. Xerox materialized from Luna's Hunter VG and just floated by the doorway looking at the three of them smiling. He was happy that he could reunite Luna with her parents, and seeing them together like this really touched his heart. He then took a good look at the picture they were looking at.

In the picture was a ten year old Luna with her parents, but once again it had the same inconsistency as all the pictures. Luna's blond hair, her mother's dark red/brunette hair, and her father's dark gray hair. Was this a clue as to what Aries was talking about, or was it just a coincidence and Xerox was worrying too much? Either way he decided not to worry about it, he just wanted to enjoy the moment, for he had never seen Luna so happy in the time that he had known her.


	4. Finally Reunited

**Sorry about the long delay. I was plagued with writer's block and a thousand of new ideas. Once I did a little research on astrology and constellations, I had an idea of where I wanted to go with this.**

**You'll probably know this from the summery, but I'm changing the World Wave into the Ara. Everything else stays the same, so don't worry.**

**I have a theme song for A. C. Eos. It's Sky High from Mega Man ZX (the song that plays in the Guardian Base). It's also the theme song for the Satella Police HQ, which I imagine to be playing every time Zero is in the Satella Police base.**

Finally Reunited

In a secret shrine, a man with long white hair, a matching beard, wearing a white and silver priest's robe, and black boots walked up to a podium. In front of the podium was a camera.

"People of Electopia, my name is Issac," he started "I know that the past few weeks have been strenuous for everyone with the Planet FM's actions of war. What's worse is that our guardians, the Satella Police refuse to do anything to fight back. Fear not, for Neo Arcadia is salvation! We shall not sit back and do nothing like our defense force! We shall take action! We shall fight back!" Dr. Goodall turned off the TV.

"Well, it was bound to happen eventually," she said leaning back on the couch, "In these disasters there are bound to be a cult or two."

"But this Neo Arcadia is making us look like the bad guys," Acid said floating in, carrying supplies into Dr. Goodall's lab.

"Not everyone is going to go with them Acidna. A good majority of people are still on our side," Dr. Goodall explained. She then got up and went over to Acid, who put the supplies on the work table, "I'm just worried about the virus attacks lately. It's almost on the same scale of the Four Guardians."

"You aren't implying that Neo Arcadia is involved?" Acid asked. Dr. Goodall shrugs her shoulders.

"Anything is possible," as Dr. Goodall finished, Ace walked into the lab.

"Well we won't have a problem with that anymore," he said walking in, "Zero returned to Earth yesterday," Dr. Goodall raised an eyebrow at that, and even Acid looked a little surprised (as surprised as he could with a face that couldn't show emotion).

"Zero?" they both said in unison.

"Yep, saw her at the Stelar's house yesterday," Ace said suddenly pulling out a Mega Snack and taking a series of bites out of it.

"It warms my heart to know that Luna's home safe and sound," Dr. Goodall said with a smile.

"You aren't going to ask her to help us, are you?" Acid asked, afraid of the answer.

"No, I'm just going to inform Valerie about her. She's going to ask Zero to help us," and with that Ace walked out to find Valerie. Dr. Goodall chuckled to herself and went back to work, but Acid shook his head thinking about this. Three years ago it was Mega Man that they were talking about like this. Acid, being an officer first and foremost, hated getting civilians involved, even if they were as strong as Mega Man or Zero.

The following morning, Luna was looking in the mirror doing her hair (with Xerox's help of course).

"This feels so wonderful," Luna said surrendering to the feeling, "Xerox, your hands are magic," she said in a tone that suggested that she was getting a massage.

"R, really?" Xerox asked getting embarrassed, "Um, thanks." He really meant that too. Doing Luna's hair was one of the highlights of his day, although he would never admit that.

Luna was putting her hair in its usual style, when there was a knock on her door.

"Come in," she said. Her mother was standing there at the doorway, "Hi Mom, what's wrong?" she asked, since she looked like she wanted to say something.

"Well Luna, these last few weeks, your father and I did a lot of thinking," Luna got really scared when she heard that. The last time they "did a lot of thinking" Luna was almost sent to a boarding school in another country.

"Yeah...?" she said cautiously, not prepared for what came next.

"And we've decided, that we want to spend more time together as a family," Luna was shocked when she heard that, and almost brought to tears. She wanted to hear that for the longest.

"Seriously? But what about work?"

"Well, we'll still have to leave out sometimes of course, but we've decided to go on less business trips so we can spend more time together."

"Mom..." Luna didn't know what to say. This was a dream come true for her, and she was getting closer and closer to breaking down. Her mother walked into the room and got on her knees taking Luna's hand.

"I know we're always working, but know that we never stop thinking about you. We love you so much Luna, and we don't want to loose you."

Oh my god, Luna thought. They thought that she had run away from home. Truth was, she might have, partially, in the action of becoming Zero. She wanted so bad to tell her that she was Zero now, more than ever, but what would she say? How would she react? It was common knowledge that Geo was Mega Man now, so to find out that she was leading the _exact _same life as him, they would have a heart attack.

Luna couldn't take it, she broke down and hugged her mother. Her tears were of both happiness and sadness at the same time, happiness for the fact that they would start acting like a family finally, but sadness for the secret that she had to keep from them. Xerox sensed that and crossed his arm raising an eyebrow.

"Hm...." he said to himself.

A little later, after talking with her parents, and making future plans, Luna walked out of the house and was slowly walking to Vista Point. Xerox materialized next to her after a while.

"Why don't you just tell them?" Xerox said catching Luna off guard, "We could show them that we're Zero and then explain to them where we were for the past three weeks," Luna shook her head.

"When Mrs. Stelar found out that Geo was Mega Man all she did was worry whenever he Wave Changed. I don't want to make them worry like that," she said looking forward. Xerox flew in front of her making her stop.

"They're gonna worry regardless, whenever you disappear again for long periods of time, run off suddenly, come home at ungodly hours, or start being late for things. What's better, for them to worry about you and wonder where you are, or for them to worry but at least know what you're doing?"

Truth was Xerox had a point. At least if she told them that she was Zero, they would at least know where she went all the time. But was she really ready to let them know, let them into this new part of her life?

"Let's worry about this later Xerox. Pat's waiting for us, and I want to see everyone," and with that said, Luna pushed Xerox aside and continued to Vista Point. Xerox sighed, and flew after her.

At Vista Point, Luna looked out at Cyber City for a little while, thinking about how long it had been since she had been able to look out at this view. She eventually pulled out the Visualizer and looked at the Wave Road, another view she hadn't seen in a while.

"Xerox, ready to head out?" she asked, a familiar edge returned in her voice.

"Let's do this kid," Xerox said nodding. Luna then held up her hand and as Xerox flew behind her getting in EM Wave Change position.

"Transcode 666! Zero!" Luna shouted. Xerox embraced her from behind and they both disappeared in a crimson red light.

On the Wave Road, a red light flew down and it was Zero who materialized. Zero then wasted no time running to the Satella Police base.

Once there, Zero jumped off the Wave Road and disappeared in a red light. Luna teleported in front of the Satella Police base. She quite elegantly walked up to the front gate and walked inside.

(Play Sky High: Mega Man ZX)

It was busy inside the Satella Police HQ, and not too many people payed Luna any mind. She figured that if she walked in as Zero then everyone would stop what they were doing and give her a hero's welcome, but that wasn't why she was here. She was here for a different kind of welcome.

The only kind that mattered to her right now...

As she walked she spotted her childhood friend Bud Bison walking by holding a clip board. After Geo disappeared he rejoined the Satella Police as a full time cadet. He quickly went up in the ranks and within four years became a full fledged commander. Looking at Bud in his Satella Police uniform, Luna had to smile, thinking about how much he changed.

Luna slowly walked up behind him and just followed him around. Bud was so into what he was doing that he didn't even notice her, which Luna thought was too funny. Eventually he went to room with two Satella Police officers in it. They saluted when they saw him, making Luna and Xerox almost laugh.

"Alright, now while searching for Zero is still priority, Valerie wants us to look into this Neo Arcadia. Wilson, take this file to Zack and have him analyze the information on it."

"Yes sir," the soldier said taking the file and running off. Luna had a really evil idea suddenly and decided to get into Bud's line of sight a bit. Bud did see her, but he was so in the zone that he didn't react, making Luna smile even more.

"Prez," Bud said thinking that Luna had been there the whole time, "could you go check on Sonia and Solo in the command center?"

"Yes sir," Luna said playfully saluting Bud and pretending to walk off.

"Alright then, Richard, I want you-" Bud had to stop when he realized what he did, "Wait... Prez...?" Bud said slowly turning around. Luna was standing in the doorway smiling at Bud.

"Hi Bud," she said smiling. Bud was so shocked that he couldn't move. The officer waved his hand in front of Bud trying to wake him up from his daze, to no avail, "Why don't you go check on Sonia and Solo for me, and let them know that Luna came to visit?" the officer slowly nodded and walked out of the room, letting Luna and Bud be alone. Xerox materialized from Luna's Hunter VG and floated next to Luna.

"Geez, how long are you just going to stand there?" Xerox asked, snapping Bud out of his daze.

"Um, Xerox, Prez, it's good to see that you've returned safely," Bud said trying to compose himself. Luna had to laugh at that.

"You know Bud, if you want to let it out, go ahead," Luna said, smiling. Luna then saw Bud get more and more excited, and what happened next she couldn't be prepared for, no matter how much she tried to be.

"PREZ!!!!!" Bud shouted running up to Luna hugging her, and even lifting her up a bit. Luna was surprised, but she couldn't help but smile.

"It's good to see you too Bud," Luna said smiling as well.

Sonia poked her head in the room, "Did I just hear Bud shout Luna's nickname?" she asked as Bud put Luna down.

"Hi Sonia, we're back," Luna said smiling. Sonia screamed happily and ran up to Luna hugging her as well. Zack had walked in as well and was actually trying not to cry he was so happy.

"P, Prez... you're... alive..." he said through tears he was trying, and failing, to contain.

"You can cry if you want to Zack. I don't mind," Luna said. At that instance Zack broke down and cried so loud it was heard through out the entire base.

"PREZ!!!!!!!" Zack screamed as he continued to sob loudly. Luna shook her head a bit, but had to hug him. She turned around and saw Solo standing there glaring at her.

"Um... Solo..." she said, scared out of her mind. Even though she considered Solo a friend, he still intimidated her. Solo then held out his hand, his expression not changing.

"Pretty good, making it back on your own like that," Solo said, congratulating Luna (at least she thought he was).

"Thanks Solo," she said taking Solo's hand shaking it.

Xerox nodded smiling, but was caught off guard by Taurus, who had him in a choke hold.

"Looks like the new guy pulled through," he said digging his fist into Xerox's head.

"H, hey!" Xerox cried out. When Taurus released him, Pedia, Lyra and Laplace floated up to him.

"You had us worried Xerox," Lyra said, Laplace slowly nodding in agreement making his usual sighing sound.

"We had almost marked your chances of ever returning at only 36%," Pedia stated.

"Aw, you guys, I'm tough! I can handle a few measly viruses easily," Xerox said flexing one of his muscles.

After a little while, they all went to the roof, where Pat was waiting for them.

"Pat, look who came home!" Sonia said presenting Luna.

"I know, I saw her yesterday. She's actually been here for three days now," Pat said shocking everyone.

"WHAAAAAT!!!!!!!!!" everyone shouted in unison. Luna then took the time to tell everyone what happened up in outer space.

"Geo..." Sonia said looking down in sadness.

"Using Mega Man's body like a tool... this Aries is sick," Solo said also looking down, but more so in frustration instead of sadness. Sure he hated Geo, and he wanted to defeat Mega Man, but this was lower than low, and Solo wouldn't wish this fate on anyone, not even Geo.

"So, is Geo dead?" Zack asked.

"I don't know yet," Luna said shaking her head, "There might be a way to bring him back, but I doubt it'll be easy."

"We can't give up," Bud said catching everyone's attention, "Geo isn't dead yet. Maybe if we take this Aries guy out, then we can save Geo."

"Or maybe we'll delete Geo forever," Solo said suddenly, "Ever think that the only reason Geo isn't dead yet is because his body is still in use? By deleting Aries we could kill Geo," Bud got really angry listening to Solo, and walked up to him.

"What are you saying?! That it's a lost cause?!" Bud asked getting in Solo's face. Solo just turned away.

"No, I'm just being realistic. Everyone here's thinking it, don't get mad at me for being the only one not afraid to say it," Bud calmed down and stepped away.

"Well, this is a surprise," they heard from the door. They turned to the door and saw Valerie standing at the door, "Blond hair, and a red Wizard, I'm assuming you must be Luna Platz, also known as Zero."

"Yeah... that's me... but who are you?" Luna asked stepping forward. Valerie chuckled to herself.

"Up front, I like that. My name is Valerie Sanders, also known as Elpizo in my Wave Form."

"Valerie Sanders..." Luna said taking her in. For some reason, although there was nothing threatening about her, Luna got the strangest vibe from her.

"Miss Sanders is filling in for Ace while he and Acid help Dr. Goodall in the lab," Zack explained.

"Please, call me Val. Zack's right, I'm an old friend of Ace's from the Satella Police academy. I was originally stationed in Den-Tech City. You know, that city that's researching on how to give people the ability to Wave Change without the use of a Battle Wizard," Val said, almost bragging.

Luna was shocked when she heard that. Den-Tech city was where net society made it's start, and was where the first Wizards, called Net Navis, were created. Even now they were still ahead of Cyber City, although it's a known fact that Cyber City was slowly catching up with Den-Tech City.

"But enough about me Miss Platz," Val said stepping forward, "I'd love to know more about you, and how you got such a powerful Wizard," Val said, scaring Luna a bit.

"Um..." Luna said stepping back.

"Why don't you go see the doctor in her lab, and then come meet me in the Command Center?" Val turned and walked back, "I'll be waiting for you, Zero..." she said walking into the door. For the next few seconds everyone was silent.

"That was strange," Pat said breaking the silence.

"I don't like her. She creeps me out, even more than Ace," Lyra said from Sonia's Hunter VG.

"Lyra, be nice," Sonia scolded. Luna just looked down, thinking about some of the things Val said.

"Valerie Sander..." she said, still thinking about her. She couldn't put her finger on it. There was something about her.....

Something not right.......


	5. Valerie

**Once again, sorry for the long delays of late. College is a trip. (AHHHH!!!!!!!) Once spring break starts I plan on trying to get a few more chapters out more frequently. I don't even have writer's block anymore, I just can't find time to write lately, but I know exactly where I want to go with this series. For those still interested, you will be shocked by the events in future chapters. But enough talk, back to our feature presentation...**

Valerie

Staring at the Satella Police HQ from a distance was a young girl about Luna's age with long pink hair, wearing what looked like the girls uniform for Luna's school, white socks, and black shoes. She pulled out a cell phone still looking at the base.

"Issac, I'm in front of the base now," she said in a voice that made her sound like a cat.

"Excellent. Do you know what to do?" Issac asked.

"Of course. This mission is too easy for me. All I have to do is buy you guys time, right?"

"Good girl. We're counting on you," Issac said before hanging up. The girl looked up at the satellite at the top of the base with a mischievous smile.

"This is going to be purr-fect, Issac," she said, "Watch me."

As Luna walked to Dr. Goodall's lab she thought about Val. What was up with that woman? Maybe she was just feeling the same way Geo felt when he met Ace. After all, they were suspicious of him at first, and he turned out to be a friend for life. This was just the same thing...

Right...?

She opened the door to Dr. Goodall's lab and stepped in. The lab was sort of in disarray, exactly what Luna expected from the good doctor. There was a couch in the center, and a TV in front of it. Dr. Goodall was sort of old fashioned, so she was still using Verizon Fios. Why she didn't just upgrade no one knew. She claimed that "back in the day" it was state of the art technology.

Yeah, in the stone age, Luna thought to herself.

"Hello? Dr. Goodall?" Luna called out as Xerox materialized next to her. Eventually the doctor poked her head from behind a pile of old machines.

"Luna? Is that you?" Dr. Goodall asked. She beamed the instant she laid eyes on Luna and Xerox, "Thank God!" she said running over to them hugging them, "We were so worried about the two of you."

"It's great to see you too Doctor," Luna said with a smile.

"Acidna, come out here. Luna and Ziggy are here," Dr. Goodall called out.

"Ziggy...?" Xerox said to himself, thinking about the God awful nickname he just got.

Acid floated in that instant, "It's good to see the two of you unharmed," Acid said in his usual reserved tone, making both Luna and Xerox laugh a bit.

"Come on 'Acidna', you can do better than that," Xerox taunted. Acid was clearly offended by Xerox's jibe and crossed his arms.

"I'm just trying to remain professional, 'Ziggy'," Acid said, looking down a bit making Luna wonder if he was actually smiling mischievously. Xerox got really annoyed at that come back.

"Wise guy, huh?" Xerox floated up a bit, but Luna put her arm in front of him.

"Easy boys, let's try not to start a fight," Luna said to both of them, but focusing on Xerox, who at times reminded her of a much sweeter Omega-Xis. In response, Xerox crossed his arms and turned his beak up in the air.

Dr. Goodall laughed a bit, and then she and Luna sat down on the couch, where Luna began filling her in on everything that happened to her up in space.

"Aries..." Dr. Goodall said, almost like she knew the name.

"Doctor, is something wrong?" Luna asked, catching Dr. Goodall's attention.

"Oh, no. I was just taking the name in, that's all," she said in defense. Xerox wasn't convinced though and was just staring at her for a while.

"Oh, okay then," Luna said leaving it at that, "But enough about me. What's going on down here? But mentioned something about a 'Neo Arcadia'. And who's this Valerie Sanders?"

"I see you met her," Dr. Goodall said seriously, which shocked Luna who was already concerned about her, "She's an old friend of Arthur's back when they were still in training. Since Arthur and Acidna are helping me in the lab, Val is standing in for them," Dr. Goodall sighed.

"Is she a mean person or something?" Xerox asked.

"Oh no, she's one of the nicest people I know. It's just that she has a tendency to take more rash methods than Arthur."

Now Luna was really confused. Why did she feel so uneasy around her before? According to Dr. Goodall she was a nice enough person, so her air should have been a little more pleasant.

"As for Neo Arcadia," Dr. Goodall continued, "You would be better off asking Val herself. She knows more about it than I do."

"Funny, she wanted to talk to me in person after seeing you," Luna said.

"Well then, you and Ziggy should go take care of that," Dr. Goodall said as the got up, "And don't you dare be strangers, you two. Feel free to see me anytime."

"I will, thank you," Luna said bowing to Dr. Goodall. Xerox and Acid were staring at each other closely, as if having a staring contest.

"See you around, Acid," Xerox said in a cold tone.

"Same here, Xerox," Acid said with the same tone. Xerox then digitized back into Luna's Hunter VG and she walked out of the lab. Dr. Goodall looked troubled after they left, "Is something troubling you?" Acid asked.

"Just that name, Aries... I wonder... is it... the same person...?" she said to herself. Acid turned his head in confusion.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"Acid, there's something you have to know. But you must promise you won't tell anyone," Dr. Goodall said seriously. She only used Acid's real name if she was being extremely serious, so Acid nodded.

"Understood," Acid said bracing himself for the most shocking news of his life. News that would change how he saw everything up until this point.

Valerie was sitting in her office waiting for Luna. She was looking at a picture of her with Ace and Acid back at the academy. Looking at it brought back a lot of pleasant memories. She was knocked out of her daze by a knocking on her door.

"Come in," she said, knowing full well who it was. She wasn't disappointed, as it was indeed Luna Platz who walked into her office, "Ah, Miss Platz, glad you decided to come."

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long," Luna said.

"Not at all, please have a seat," Luna hesitated slightly, but sat down in front of Valerie's desk nonetheless. Valerie then surprised Luna by holding out a brown folder, "I've looked at your records, and I must say I'm impressed."

"Um, excuse me?" Luna asked, now getting a little defensive.

"You've been to three different schools, yet from kindergarten all the way to eighth grade you maintained an A average. You were class president four years in a row, and then became student body president in your fifth year in school. According to this, you're a generally good natured, straight A, high class girl who's only concern in life is getting into a good college."

"Um, Miss Sanders-" Luna started.

"Please, call me Val."

"Okay, Val, you have a lot of information on me on record. If you know all of that then why do you need to talk to me?" Luna asked.

"Because, I'm not interested in this mask," Valerie said tossing the folder aside, "I want to know the real you."

"The real me...?" Luna asked.

"Come on Luna, straight As at age six?" Valerie sounded almost incredulous at that, "No kid gets straight As that early unless they're either A) a genius, or B) trying real hard to please someone that's hard to please. Not to mention, the girl in that folder wouldn't dream of becoming Zero; she's too busy trying to get into Harvard to dream about adventure, and yet here you are."

Luna was really taken aback by what just happened. Valerie just plain and simply read her. She hadn't ever thought about any of the things Valerie mentioned. Now though, she was really thinking about it, partially because of Valerie just now, but mainly because of what happened in the Four Guardian's fortress. Ever since then she had secretly been wondering what Aries meant by her "former life", and it was starting to scare her a bit.

"Um, why are you..." Luna started to ask.

"Because I want to help you Luna. When I read your file yesterday I felt a connection to you. I'm just like you, I wear a mask for other people too. But I have a theory about you Luna. I bet the only time you're really, truly yourself, is when you're Zero. Am I right?"

"I... I don't know..." Luna said softly.

"It's okay, I want to help you. Like I said, I wear a mask as well. You've just worn your mask so tightly, and for so long, that you've forgotten what you really look like underneath. I can help you find the real you, all I ask is that you help me with something," Luna looked up when she heard that.

"Help you? With what?"

"Well, you see-" the alarm went off before Valerie could complete her thought.

"Val, we have an emergency! Someone is hacking into the central computer of the base!" an officer said on the intercom.

"So, they decided to come to us directly!" Valerie said, she then turned to Luna, "Looks like you'll get to see what we need help with instead of me having to explain it," and with that Valerie got from behind her desk and ran out of the room. Luna looked at Xerox in her Hunter VG.

"Xerox, let's go too!"

"Right!" Luna then ran outside after Valerie, a strange sense of de-ja-vous as she ran down the long hall way.


	6. Face of the Enemy

**To all my faithful readers: if this story has a slow start, I'm sorry. It's going to heat up really soon, so don't worry. And I'm sorry about all of the delays. Like I said before, college is a trip.**

**Note: Valerie's theme song is Determined Eyes from Mega Man ZX Advent.**

Face of the Enemy

"What's the situation?!" Val said as she and Luna ran into the main computer room, Bud, Zack, Sonia, Solo, and Pat already there.

"Whoever it is hacking into the systems has already passed through all of the firewalls!" Zack said typing on the computer, "What's really strange is that they aren't using any viruses to attack."

"How is that possible?" Bud asked, "You can't hack a computer without a virus!"

"Unless they just go and do it themselves," Solo stated, catching everyone's attention.

"You mean..." Sonia started, getting a nod from Solo.

"EM Being. Someone used EM Wave Change and Transed into the Cyber Core of the main computer," Solo further explained.

"If someone EM Wave Changed then why weren't we notified? Especially if they Wave Changed so close to the Satella Police base." Val asked sternly.

"We didn't even know! No Transcode appeared on screen!" Zack stated.

"Do you think it's Neo Arcadia?" Pat asked.

"_If it is, then let's get in there and take 'em out!_" Rey said in Pat's head.

"Probably..." Val said thinking to herself.

"So what are we waiting for? Pat, Solo, the three of us will Trans In and-" Bud started, but Val held up her hand.

"Hold on, why don't we just send Zero," Val asked, making Luna jump.

"Me?" Luna asked.

"Should we really ask Luna to fight?" Sonia asked, "She just got home a few days ago, and she was fighting for three weeks straight."

"Perhaps, but she's probably the strongest one here. Besides, there aren't any viruses, like Zack said, so there's no reason to send an entire three man squad. Well, four counting Gemini Spark as two operatives. And this is a good chance for me to see Zero's power," Val then looked at Luna, "So Luna, are you in?"

Luna had to think about this a little. What Sonia said did have merit, but she wasn't about to turn away knowing full well that she could help.

"I'm in," Luna said with a nod.

"Be careful in there," Pat said. Luna nodded to him, and then looked at Xerox in her Hunter VG, "Let's go Xerox!"

"Right!"

Luna then put the Visualizer on her eyes, and held up her arm as Xerox materialized behind her, "Transcode 666! Zero!" Xerox embraced Luna from behind and they both disappeared in a red light.

Zero appeared inside the Cyber Core. She was astounded by her surroundings since it was the first time she had ever been inside a Cyber Core. It looked almost like she was in space, only there weren't any planets. The "ground" under her feet looked like the Wave Road, only it was purple instead of orange, and wasn't really a "road" so much as a platform.

"Amazing..." Zero said looking around.

"This is our first time in a Cyber Core." Xerox stated. Even he was amazed by the inside of the computer. Zero looked forward and saw four large doors opened in front of her.

"Those must be the firewalls," Zero said.

"Definitely an EM Being. No virus would be this neat." Xerox added. Zero nodded and then ran through the doors.

Zero passed through the third door when she heard someone in the distance.

"Damn it, where is it meow?!" someone shrieked, catching Zero's attention. Zero ran in the direction of the voice and saw the strangest EM being she had ever seen. She had really long and full pink hair, white cat ears and a bushy white tail, wearing a white leotard and white boots. Zero just eyed her strangely.

"Um, who in the world..." Zero asked. The mysterious EM being turned around and Zero got a better look at her. Her figure was definitely on the bombshell level, she had sharp green eyes, and red lipstick, making her a cross between cutesy and seductive. Thing was, despite her outer appearance Zero got the impression that they were the exact same age if not close.

The cat girl looked at Zero suspiciously, "Blond hair, red armor, and a green blade arm," the cat girl's eyes lit up, "You must be Zero!" she started jumping for joy, "I've always wanted to meet you meow!"

Zero looked at the screen on her wrist where Xerox was, who looked really confused.

"Um, is this chick for real?" Xerox asked.

"Sadly, I think so," Zero said, annoying the cat girl.

"ROWR!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the cat girl screamed, "Stop ignoring Lynx!!!!!" Zero looked up at the cat girl.

"So, your name is Lynx?" Zero asked. The cat girl, now identified as Lynx, retained her composure.

"That's right. My name is Lynx, second in command of Neo Arcadia," that made Zero get in a fighting stance.

"You're with Neo Arcadia?!" she asked.

"Why are you guys infiltrating the Satella Police main computer?!" Xerox added.

"Wouldn't you like to know meow," Lynx said also getting in a fighting stance, "If you want to know, then why don't you and I have a quick Wave Battle? I always wanted to fight you Zero," she said in a creepily seductive.

"I could use a warm up. It's been a while since I had a good Wave Battle," Zero said confidently. She then said a familiar line...

"Wave Battle! Action!"

**Sorry about how impossibly slow I'm being with this story. And I'm sorry that this chapter was shorter than the other ones. I wanted to follow the same flow of the previous story, and the first boss battle was about here.**


	7. Wave Battle: Lynx

Wave Battle: Lynx

Zero and Lynx charged at each other and started slashing at each other, even Xerox was shocked by the ferocity of their attacks. Zero jumped back from Lynx and pulled out a Battle Card.

"Gatling Gun!" she said as her arm turned into a Gatling Gun. She then started firing at Lynx, who ran on all fours actually out of the way of the attacks. Lynx then rushed toward Zero and turned into a spike wheel tackling Zero and knocking her to the ground, "Damn it, she's fast!" Zero said.

"Then we have to slow her down!" Xerox said, confusing Zero.

"How do we do that?" she asked. Zero then looked up and saw Lynx rushing up to her on all fours. She knocked Zero to the ground and sat on her in a horribly sexual manner. This behavior was really starting to creep Zero out.

"Discussing strategy Zero?" Lynx said in a suggestive tone, "It must be nice to have a partner like that."

Zero pushed Lynx off of her and jumped away from her, staring at her like she was crazy, "Just what is your problem?!" she asked. Zero wasn't bisexual in the least, so the way Lynx was acting was starting to make her uncomfortable. Lynx looked up at Zero as if she were hurt.

"Why are you rejecting me Zero?" Lynx cried, making her almost sound crazy.

"This bitch is nuts!" Xerox said, now also afraid of Lynx. Lynx was apparently hurt by that statement, because she looked down seriously.

"You're mean!" she said, "But I won't be rejected!" Lynx then charged at Zero with her claws out and started fighting close quarter again. Zero was getting really confused by this Wave Battle. Did Lynx like her, or did she want to kill her? All she knew was that she still couldn't keep up with Lynx.

Zero then had an idea on how to slow her down. She kicked Lynx away from her and activated a Battle Card, "Ice Stage!" she said. At that instance the ground under Lynx's feet froze.

"What?" Lynx asked looking at the ground. Zero then activated the second Battle Card of her combo.

"Wide Wave!" she shouted, shocking Lynx.

"Huh?!" Lynx cried out trying to run away, but the ground was too slippery making her slip and fall. Once the attack hit, Lynx was actually frozen solid. Zero then activated the final Battle Card in her combo.

"Plasma Gun!" she shouted firing at Lynx, doing extra damage. Lynx was freed from the ice and fell to the ground helpless.

"I lost!" Lynx cried, "Why are you so mean to me?!" Lynx said actually crying.

"What is Neo Arcadia planning?" Zero asked. Lynx stopped crying and stood up looking at Zero evilly.

"It doesn't matter, I didn't find what I was looking for here anyway," she explained backing away from Zero, "But I assure you, once I do find it, you'll be the first to know. Till then, meow meow," Lynx said as if she were saying "bye bye". She then Transed Out of the Cyber Core, surprising Zero.

"Hey! Wait!" Zero said running up to where Lynx was, "Damn it!"

"Kid, we should report this to Val," Xerox stated.

"Right..." Zero said thinking about the fight just now. The strangest Wave Battle she ever had was with Fenrir of the Flame, but that was because he was having more fun in the fight. Lynx was different though. It almost seemed like she... was in love with her...

Zero then Transed Out of the cyber core.

Back in the Real World, a red light appeared in the main computer room, and Luna materialized. Bud, Sonia, and Pat ran up to her.

"Luna!" Pat said holding her steady.

"I'm fine Pat, don't worry," Luna replied, but being in a cyber core was more stressful, and she was really tired.

"So, you met Lynx?" Val said behind Luna. Luna turned around to her.

"Yeah. Are they all weird like her?" Luna asked, afraid of the answer. Thankfully Val shook her head.

"Don't worry, most of the members of Neo Arcadia are normal," Val stated crossing her arms, "She's the second in command of Neo Arcadia, in charge of espionage and surveillance. She's perfect for jobs such as these because her Wave Change is under the radar. We aren't sure how she does it, nor do we know her human identity."

"If she's second in command, then who's the leader?" Luna asked.

"His name is Issac. Him we know about, because he's the face of Neo Arcadia and he's making sure that the people know who he is. He's registered under Transcode 111, Crux. He timed the registration of his Transcode to make himself out like a messiah."

"In other words, these guys are a cult," Luna said, Val nodded in response.

"What I want to know is, what are they after?" Xerox asked from Luna's Hunter VG, "Lynx sounded like she was looking for something."

"You're right Xerox, she is after something," Val stated, "Truth is we still don't know what that is, nor do we know their ultimate goal, but they mention how they want to fight against Planet FM."

"That's good, right?" Luna asked, "I mean, Planet FM is going to come back eventually. If we had more people willing to fight, then we could defend Earth a lot better."

"That's true," Bud chimed in, "But they're not talking about defending the planet. They're talking about all out war with Planet FM," Luna and Xerox were shocked by that statement.

"War?!" Luna shouted.

"That's not a good idea at _all_!" Xerox explained, "Those guys don't play around! If they go to war with the planet then you're very well doomed!"

"We know," Bud said stepping forward, "Which is why we're trying to stop them."

"Then let us help!" Luna said stepping forward, "We may not be Satella Police, but Xerox and I can still fight!"

"Well, that saves us a lot of time," Val said walking up to Luna, who turned to face her, "I don't want to draft you into the Satella Police, but I would appreciate it if you and Xerox would act as special operatives. Sort of how Mega Man was a Satella Police commando four years ago," Val stated. Luna looked down thinking about her shooting star.

"Geo..." she said softly. Val walked to the door.

"We'll be in touch should we need you. Until then, Zero," Val said walking out of the main computer room. Sonia walked over to Luna.

"Hey, are you sure about this Luna?" Sonia asked.

"Yes Prez," Zack added, "You just got back to earth. Are you sure you want to get involved in this fight?"

"I'm sure," Luna said, "When I became Zero I chose to fight, and I will fight no matter when or where. Besides," she continued looking up, "Geo's counting on me. This time, I'm the one who's going to fight for him."

Unknown to her, a blue ball of light was floating over her in the Wave World. It stayed there for a few seconds as if staring at her, and then flew off.

Elsewhere in a disclosed location, the girl in the school girls uniform was talking to Issac.

"Did High Max download the information?" she asked Issac.

"Yes, he did. Good job compromising the main computer, and you even led them to think that you were the main threat," Issac said with a smile.

"What can I say meow? The best way to do espionage is to lie, lie, lie," the girl asked.

"Well then, I have a new job for you Kitty," Issac said, "Since you'll be starting to take classes Echo Ridge High I want you to keep an eye on those Satella Police fools. It seems that a few officers go there. Also, I have a feeling Zero goes to that school too," when he said that Kitty's eyes lit up.

"Zero's going to be there?" Issac nodded, and Kitty had a mischievous smile, "Purr-fect..."


	8. Kitty Munroe

Kitty Munroe

"Luna, wake up," Mrs. Platz called from downstairs.

Luna slowly rose from her bed and stretched. She was still tired from her fight with Lynx, but she still insisted on going back to school. Xerox materialized from her Hunter VG and was looking out the window.

"Are you okay Xerox?" Luna asked her partner.

"I'm just thinking about Neo Arcadia," Xerox stated. Luna stood next to her partner with the Visualizer on.

"You're afraid of them starting a war with Planet FM, aren't you?" she asked.

"Aries doesn't play around," Xerox said, "If Neo Arcadia goes to war with Planet FM, then Aries is going to make sure that he comes with as many weapons as possible. He doesn't like loosing," he continued looking at Luna.

"I know..." Luna said looking down, "He made that clear in our fight," she took off the Visualizer and walked over to the door, "I'm going to shower for school. Think you can ask my parents if they can give me a ride to school?"

"Sure," Xerox said with a smile. Luna smiled and walked out.

Xerox floated up to her parents' room, but stopped when he heard them talking.

"You're over reacting," Mr. Platz said.

"I'm telling you, she's starting to suspect something," Mrs. Platz said, it sounded like she was sort of afraid.

"Do you think we should tell her?" Mr. Platz asked.

"I don't know..." at that moment, Xerox cleared his throat catching their attention, "Oh, good morning Xerox," Mrs Platz said.

"Hey, um, Luna was wondering if you one of you would be willing to drive her to school," Xerox said, trying to act like he hadn't heard anything.

"Of course," Luna's father said stepping forward, "I'll drive her."

"Great, I'll let her know," Xerox said flying off. Mr. Platz just stared at Xerox suspiciously as he floated to Luna.

They drove up to Echo Ridge High an hour later. Luna was about to get out of the car, but her dad put his hand on her shoulder.

"Luna, I want to ask you something," he said.

"Okay Dad," Luna said sitting back down.

"It's about Xerox. Where did you say he came from?" he asked, catching Luna off guard.

"Mr. Boreal and Mr. Stelar made him," Luna said quickly, "They based his design off of Geo's Wizard."

"I see," he said slowly, "And he doesn't possess that special function some Battle Wizards have, right? EM Wave Change?" when her dad asked that, Luna almost had a heart attack. What was she going to say? Why was he asking this now? Did he suspect something?

"No," Luna lied, shocking Xerox a bit, "Not that I know of."

"Alright then Luna," Mr. Platz said with a sigh, as if he wasn't convinced, "You better hurry, or you'll be late for school."

"Got it," Luna kissed her dad on the cheek and stepped out of the car, "See you Dad."

"Take care," Mr. Platz said driving off. Luna turned to the school and started walking, Xerox materializing next to her.

"Okay, now I know we should tell your parents that you're Zero," Xerox said, but Luna shook her head.

"They have enough to worry about. The second they find out that their daughter is Zero they'll never stop worrying. I'll shoot an email to Mr. Stelar and have him cover for me. It's going to be okay Xerox, you'll see," Luna said walking into the building. Xerox shook his head crossing his arms.

"I just don't know..." Xerox said digitizing into Luna's Hunter VG.

When Luna walked into her classroom, she was shocked to see someone sitting in the desk next to hers.

"Solo?!" she shouted. Solo looked up at her with his usual glare.

"Surprise, surprise," Solo said sarcastically. Luna sat down next to him.

"Since when did you start going to this school?"

"Since two weeks ago, after you disappeared," Solo said closing his eyes. Luna sat next to him.

"But I thought you hated people," Luna asked.

"I do, but Sonia thought it would be a good idea for me to start attending school," Solo stated. Luna thought that was strange, because last time she checked Solo hated _everyone_, so since when did he start caring about Sonia's opinion? She wanted to ask Solo about that, bit she had learned from Geo that when it came to staying on Solo's good side (assuming he had one) the less questions you asked the better.

The teacher walked into the classroom. Surprisingly enough it was Mr. Shepar, who was such a great teacher that he was promoted to the High School. Luna was happy when she saw that she had him for homeroom, because he was always so positive. He was also her science teacher, and it was thanks to him that the science department was doing so well.

"Hello everyone," Mr. Shepar said with his usually big smile, "First order of business, I would like to welcome Miss Luna Platz back to Echo Ridge High," at that moment everyone applauded, even Solo, (slowly, and more uninterested), "Second, I would like to welcome another new student to our school," the students started looking at each other, "I know what you're thinking. We just had a new student join us with Solo, but please try to welcome her with open arms just like Solo," Mr. Shepar continued motioning the student in.

When Kitty walked in, there was a unified gasp, even from Luna. She was gorgeous, in every way. Full pink hair, big green eyes, long legs, and her cup size had to have been at least a 34c (all Luna's thoughts by the way). She was obviously trying to attract all the guys because her school skirt was extremely short, her top wasn't buttoned up completely, and she was wearing red lipstick. If Luna had been student body president, she would have never let Kitty walk into the building like that.

"Everyone," Mr. Shepar said, "this is Kitty Munroe." Kitty bowed to the students, making all of the boys in class adjust how they were sitting to get a better look.

"It's nice to meet all of you," Kitty said. Luna shook her head thinking about how the boys were acting.

"Sheesh, I wonder if she's aware of the looks she's getting," Luna said. She then looked over to Solo, who was eying her suspiciously, "Are you okay Solo?" she asked.

"Her wave frequency... look at her with the Visualizer," Solo commanded. Luna followed and was amazed by what she saw. Through the Visualizer Kitty was surrounded by EM Waves, as if she were an EM Being herself.

"That is weird..." Luna said taking off the Visualizer. Kitty then went off to sit in the back, which surprised Luna a bit. She looked so social, so why was she in the back?

At lunch, Luna decided to talk to Kitty. She was in the lunch line thinking about the new student, when Pat walked up to her.

"You too, huh?" he said surprising Luna.

"Oh, Pat," she said looking back Kitty, who was at a table by herself despite how much attention she was getting, "There's something about her that's sort of odd," she said walking down the line.

"Yeah, I was getting an unusual feeling from her too," Pat said. When they made it to the front of the line the chef tapped Luna's shoulder. She looked and her eyes lit up.

"Ryan, how are you?" she said happily.

"I'm great now that you're back," he said with a smile. He looked like he was about in his early twenties, had short blond hair, and was wearing a white chef's jacket and hat. Luna and Ryan became friends when he came as a student chef. He was apparently the schools official chef now.

"Did this happen while I was away?" Luna asked, referring to Ryan's new job.

"Yep. It became official last week," Ryan said with a smile. He then handed Luna two slices of pizza from under the table, making Luna raise an eyebrow.

"I thought we were supposed to have pizza this Friday," Luna said, but Ryan put his finger over his mouth.

"Think of it as a welcome home present Luna," he said in a hushed tone, but then handed her another slice, "Think you could give this to the new girl?"

"Sure thing..." Luna asked, not asking why although she was curious. After she and Pat got their lunches, Luna stood where she was looking at Kitty, "Hey Pat, I'm going to sit with Kitty today," she said, shocking Pat a little.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Even if she's suspicious, she's still the new girl," Luna said looking at Pat, who nodded understanding. She remembered reaching out to Geo when he was new, and wanted to do the same thing for someone else.

"All right then, I'll tell Bud and Zack," Pat said.

"Thanks Pat," Luna said smiling. She then walked over to Kitty's table. Kitty apparently packed her own lunch, something Luna thought was surprisingly sophisticated. Luna then surprised Kitty with the slice of pizza.

"Huh?" Kitty asked, she then looked up at Luna with a smile, "Is this from you?"

"The chef sent this," Luna said, "Don't worry, he gave me one too."

"I see," Kitty said laughing awkwardly. Luna then sat down next to her and held out her hand.

"I'm Luna Platz," she said. Kitty took her hand and shook it.

"Kitty Munroe," she said smiling brightly.

"So, why are you here by yourself? It seems all of the guys love you," Luna commented, making Kitty look down a bit seriously.

"Yeah, I know. But if I sit with any of them all I'll get is question after question about my appearance, and that can get annoying after awhile."

"I see," truth was Luna was partially testing Kitty to see what kind of person she was, and so far Luna was liking what she was seeing. Despite her outer appearance, Kitty was highly intelligent and sophisticated, much like Luna.

"Let me guess, you took one look at my school uniform and thought 'wow, she's a total slut', right?"

"What? No, not at all," not completely anyway, Luna thought.

"It's okay," Kitty said looking away, still smiling but Luna could tell that it bothered Kitty a bit, "Truth is, since I came to school late in the year the only uniforms they had were these. I figured since they fit I would be okay. The looks don't bother me, and to be honest I wear skimpy clothing all the time."

"Why though? Are you trying to get a boyfriend or something?" Luna asked, catching Kitty off guard.

"What? No, not at all. Men get on my nerves," Kitty explained, "Truth is I don't know why I like outfits like this. They just feel more comfortable, you know?"

"Yeah, I guess if that's your taste. Personally, I get insecure showing that much skin," Luna said looking down embarrassed.

"Really? Because I think you're gorgeous," Kitty said catching Luna off guard.

"Oh, thanks," Luna said awkwardly. At that moment the bell rang, "So, what's you're next class."

"Um, I think it's chemistry with Mr. Shepar," Kitty said, making Luna smile.

"Really, that's my next class," she said. Kitty lit up instantly.

"Great! Then we can go together, right?"

"Definitely," Luna said. She and Kitty then walked to the cafeteria door together, Luna unaware of the glare Kitty gave Ryan, who nodded and went back to work.


	9. I'll Be Your First

**Those who saw the name of this chapter, get any dirty thought out! Despite the direction it's going, this isn't that kind of story! So get your minds out of the gutter!**

I'll Be Your First...

At the Satella Police HQ, Val was on the roof looking out at the sky, thinking about Neo Arcadia. She kept it to herself, but she actually shared similar ideals with Neo Arcadia. She wanted to defend the planet, but she also wanted to take out Planet FM, and felt that a preemptive strike was the way to go. What was more important to her though, defending her planet, or taking down the enemy's?

Her Hunter VG went off. Hers was designed differently than everyone else's. Hers was more round with a smaller screen in the center with no room to show a Wizard. It also had a red lever on the side that went up. She pushed the screen on her Hunter VG to project the holographic screen showing Bud Bison.

"You wanted to see me Val?" Bud asked, he was still in school.

"Yes, when will you be getting out of school?"

"In a couple of minutes actually. Should I go there after school?"

"Yes, I want to talk to you about something concerning Neo Arcadia. Could you bring Rogue and Gemini Spark with you?"

"Um, sure. Not Luna though?" Bud asked. Val looked down with a smirk.

"Zero's not with the Satella Police officially, so I have no right to pull her out from whatever she's doing at the time," she said coolly. Bud shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay then, we'll take the Wave Road after school," and with that Bud disconnected. Val continued looking up at the sky.

"Nightmare..." she said to herself, thinking of what she had to inform everyone on, even Luna at some point.

Luna was walking home after school, Xerox at her side. They were both thinking about the new student, Kitty. Just who was she, and why did she have such weird EM Waves around her? Truth was Luna was starting to like her a bit. It seemed like they had a lot in common, even if Kitty was into showing more flesh. It seemed like Kitty had taken a shine to Luna too. They had two classes together not counting homeroom, and they sat next to each other in each one. Luna didn't have too many female friends, so she felt really comfortable around Kitty, and since Kitty didn't have any other friends she was really happy to be able to talk to Luna.

"Something just doesn't feel right," Xerox said, catching Luna's attention.

"You mean Kitty?" she asked. Xerox nodded.

"There's something about her that's just... different."

"You mean like her EM Waves?" Luna asked.

"That, and how she said that men get on her nerves, yet she dresses so provocatively," that made Luna think a little bit. Luna did wonder about that, but it didn't get to her that much. Men got on _her _nerves, and ninety percent of her friends were men.

"You're overreacting Xerox," Luna stated. Xerox shrugged his shoulders and left it at that.

"Luna!" they heard from behind them. They turned to see Kitty running up to them.

"Hey Kitty, what's up?" Luna asked. Kitty looked down nervously.

"Um, I heard that you were good with math, and my math teacher didn't really care that I was new and I didn't know the material, so..."

"You want me to help you with your math homework?" Luna asked. Kitty lit up instantly.

"Would you? Please?"

"Sure thing. My parents unfortunately left for a meeting, so we'll have the house to ourselves," when Luna said that, it was Xerox who was actually interested.

"They already left?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah Xerox. Why?" Luna asked, thinking it was odd that he cared.

"Oh, uh, no reason," Xerox said playing it off. Before Luna could pester him on it though, Kitty stepped forward.

"What a crazy looking Wizard you have," Kitty said amazed.

"His name is Xerox," Luna introduced, Xerox just nodded.

"Xerox... that's so cool," Kitty said walking forward looking up at the sky, "I wish I had a Wizard to talk to. I bet it's nice having a friend with you all the time," she said wistfully actually.

Luna remembered how the Hunter VG links up to nearby Hunters when in conversation, so she looked at hers to get more information on Kitty. She was surprised by what she saw. Not only did Kitty not have hardly any link power, but she didn't have one single Brotherband. Luna looked at Kitty, wondering how some her age could have not one single Brotherband.

"Hey Kitty..." Luna started, but was stopped when Kitty turned around suddenly.

"Let's get going," Kitty stated with a smile edged with sadness.

"Right..." Luna said, secretly feeling bad for Kitty.

When they got to Luna's condo, Kitty was shocked by where Luna lived. She looked around, mesmerized by what she saw.

"Wow... it's so big..." Kitty turned to Luna, "Are you sure your parents will be okay with this?"

"They know I bring people over when they're gone. I've done so for years, so they don't mind," Kitty nodded at that, and went over to the pictures. She stopped on one picture in particular. It was a ten year old Luna with Bud, Zack, and Geo.

"Are these your friends?" Kitty asked. Luna walked over to her.

"Oh, yeah. That's us when we were kids. That's Bud, Zack, and..." she stopped lingering on Geo for a second, "Geo..."

"Geo?" Kitty asked.

"He was a really good friend of mine, my closest actually," Luna looked away in sadness. Kitty put the picture back on the shelf.

"Luna, I'm sorry. I didn't know-"

"It's okay Kitty. It doesn't bother me as much anymore," Luna turned back to Kitty, "Why don't we make something to eat, and then get started on that homework?" Luna suggested.

"Okay," Kitty said nodding. The two girls ran into the kitchen, while Xerox flew elsewhere.

He flew right to her parents' room. He wanted to find something pertaining to Luna's past, and it seemed like her parents knew what was up. He started searching the entire room, starting from one end and going to the other, trying to find a clue or something. He was in there for a good few minutes, and he still hadn't found anything.

"Sheesh, there has to be something," Xerox said pounding on the dresser, accidentally pushing the top drawer open, "Huh?" he looked inside. There he saw something that made his eyes wider and wider. A photograph, but there was something about it that was different about this one. The person in this picture was...

"Xerox!" Luna called from downstairs. Xerox quickly put the picture back in the drawer and closed it, and then floated out into the hall.

"Yeah Luna?" he asked.

"I made french fries. Did you want any?" Luna asked, even though she knew the answer. Xerox's one weakness was that he was obsessed with french fries.

"You know it!" Xerox called out. He took one last look at where the picture was, and then flew downstairs, deciding to get a little more information before he told Luna anything.

Luna and Kitty had been working for a while. After they finished their homework they hung out in Luna's room getting to know each other better. It was so great having another woman to talk to, Luna thought. She didn't think it would be this great. The one thing Luna thought was odd was how everything seemed to amaze Kitty, and not just the big things. It was mostly the little things. Things that were usually found in other houses. What kind of life did she lead? Where was she staying?

"Hey Kitty," Luna said, catching Kitty's attention, who was lying on Luna's bed relaxing.

"Yeah Luna?"

"I noticed that you didn't have any Brotherbands," Kitty stiffened a bit when Luna said that, and Luna took note.

"You saw that?" Kitty asked softly, Luna nodded.

"You don't have any friends, do you?" she asked. When Kitty shook her head Luna was almost brought to tears.

"Ever since my family died when I was young, I've been alone," Kitty hadn't turned around, so Luna didn't notice the tear that fell from her eyes, "Don't get me wrong, I have someone I'm staying with, but he's not really close to me or anything..."

"Kitty..." Luna got up and sat on the bed near Kitty, who was silently crying. Luna took Kitty's hand in a comforting way, "Why don't I be your first real friend then," when Luna said that Kitty's eyes were wide. She turned to Luna in disbelief.

"Y, you would? Really...?" she asked, as if she thought it were too good to be true.

"Definitely," Luna said with a smile. Kitty then sat up and hugged Luna, who felt like she was really doing the right thing here. She was still worried about Kitty's living arrangements, but she decided to focus on one thing at a time.

Luna decided to walk Kitty to the corner so they could continue to talk. Kitty avoided talking about herself too much, instead wanting to know more about Luna, who despite how much she changed in four years still loved talking about herself. They stopped on the corner for a little while, still talking.

"Now, are you sure you don't want me to walk you the rest of the way?" Luna asked.

"I'm sure. I appreciate it, but I can make it home myself," Kitty turned to leave, "Well, I see you later Luna," she said walking off.

"Kitty," Luna said stopping her, "Pull out your Hunter VG," Kitty turned around confused.

"Um, why?"

"You'll see," Luna then pulled out her Hunter VG also, and pushed the large golden button in the center, "Push that big button, just like I did."

"Okay," Kitty said, still confused as to what she was doing. When Kitty pushed the button, a golden light came out of both of their Hunters, connected, and then vanished.

Luna formed a Brotherband with Kitty.

Kitty was absolutely shocked by what just happened, and for a second could just stare at Luna in disbelief.

"Luna... is this...?"

"You said you never had a Brother, right? Well, let me be your first," Luna said with a smile.

"Luna..." Kitty said with a smile. They hugged again, "Thank you so much Luna."

"Your welcome, Kitty," Luna said tightening the hug, then breaking away still smiling, "See you tomorrow Kitty."

"See you Luna," Kitty turned around, stood there for a few seconds, and then started walking home. As Luna walked back to her condo Xerox materialized.

"That was sweet," he said with a smile.

"Yeah, that felt really good. I think she and I are going to become really good friends," Luna said still smiling.

"I hope so. She seems like a sweet girl," Xerox took one last look at Kitty as she walked away, and then went inside with Luna.

Kitty was walking back to the Neo Arcadia base in Cyber City. She stopped for a second and looked at her Hunter VG, at the picture of Luna that now appeared on her Brotherband screen.

"A real friend..." she said with a smile. She put her Hunter VG back in her pocket, and walked back "home", thankful for the friend she made at her new school.


	10. Neo Arcadia Strikes

Neo Arcadia Strikes

"I see," Issac said on his cell phone. He was talking to one of Neo Arcadia's officers, stationed at their first target, "The virus is attracted by fear, so when High Max gives you the signal I want you to strike as much fear in that area as you can," Issac stopped as the person he was talking to spoke, "I know our methods are extreme, but you saw the data Lynx and High Max collected. We need that virus to power up _that_," he nodded in approval as the person on the other line spoke, "Good then, I expect good results," he hung up his phone as Lynx Transed In with a smile, "Well, don't you look happy," Issac said.

"I am meow," Lynx said turning to Issac, "I made a friend at school today. She even became my-"

"I hope this friend of yours doesn't hold you back in your duties, Kitty," Issac said in a frank tone that made Lynx disappointed.

"N, no Issac, she won't..." Lynx said looking down in sadness, She was really hoping Issac would be happy for her.

"That's good to hear. Remember, you're there to learn more about the Satella Police and the location of Zero, not make friends," he said seriously.

Lynx sighed, "I know Issac... meow..." she said sadly. Someone Transed In behind her at that moment. It was a large EM Being with bulky black armor that looked really strong, long black hair that went to his waist, blank eyes without pupils, and black thunder bolt shaped markings on his face over his eyes. He walked forward and stood next to Lynx.

"Sir, preparations are complete," the large man said in a monotonous tone.

"Excellent High Max," Issac said with a smile, "I assume that you have the Planet targeted?" he asked.

"Affirmative," High Max said, "All that is required now is the power source."

"Centarus Flame is more than capable of handling that," Issac said, he then noticed Lynx walking off, "Oh, you're leaving?"

"I still have school tomorrow, I need to get my rest meow," Lynx replied softly.

"I see. Well then, High Max and I will take care of the rest," Issac said turning away dismissing Lynx, who sighed to herself and walked off.

"Are you certain of her effeciency," High Max asked looking at Lynx as she walked off.

"Lynx is one of us High Max. She's been with us for years now," Issac explained.

"Perhaps so, but I am concerned whether or not she will be able to carry out her duties effectively, now that she has become a student. One of our members reported seeing her spend an excessive amount of time with a girl with blond hair."

"I see. That must have been that friend she spoke of when she Transed In," Issac said looking up at High Max, "Let her do as she pleases for now. Once this 'friend' starts to interfere with our objective we'll tell Lynx to discontinue relations with her."

"Affirmative," High Max said nodding.

Lynx was in her room lying on her bed thinking about Issac's reaction to her news. It was like he didn't even care. Lynx tried to hide it as much as possible, but it did have her upset a little. She let her Hunter VG materialize in her hand and she looked at Luna's picture again, her smile returning.

"I don't care what Issac thinks," Lynx said, "I'll protect you and complete my mission, Luna," she then turned to her side and went to sleep, dreaming of her special friend.

That morning Luna was walking to school, thinking about the new student, and her new friend. She was really happy that she and Kitty hit it off so well. She didn't even mind how provocativly Kitty dressed, and was actually curious how she dressed when she wasn't in school.

"Sheesh," Xerox said inside Luna's Hunter VG, "You've had that smile on your face ever since you woke up. Are you that happy you and Kitty are friends?"

"It's not just that Xerox," Luna said looking at Xerox in her Hunter, "Kitty and I became Brothers last night, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember, but seriously, what's the big deal? You guys became Brothers; you have tons of those: Bud, Zack, Pat, Sonia, Ace, Dr. Goodal, _Solo_! I don't even know how you managed that one."

"Sonia forced him," Luna said frankly making Xerox nod, "and becoming Brothers is a major step in a friendship. It means that you and that person trust each other fully, and no matter what will always be friends. You and that person even share secrets, which is loaded on your Hunter VGs," that made Xerox wide eyed.

"S, secret?" Xerox shouted in a worried tone.

"Don't worry, I'm not stupid enough to put down 'I Wave Change into Zero' as my secret," Luna laughed, "I put down my normal secret, that despite my proper demeanor, I actually get insecure easily."

"Oh, I didn't know that," Xerox said a little surprised.

"Well, it _was _a secret," Luna said rolling her eyes smiling. She then looked over at the corner and saw Bud, Zack, Pat, and Solo talking together. They looked serious, so Luna walked up to them.

"Hey guys, why so serious? It's only World History," Luna joked hoping to lighten the mood. Instead they all turned to her with the same serious expressions.

"Hey Luna," Bud started, "Val just gave us more information on Neo Arcadia pertaining to their objective."

"Really?" Luna asked, now just as serious.

"It isn't much, but we at least know that they're after something called the Nightmare Virus," Zack explained, confusing Luna and Xerox.

"That's a virus I've never heard of," Xerox said.

"That's because it doesn't exist like normal viruses," Solo explained, "This virus is more so an energy. It's only called a virus because of how it affects EM Beings."

"It showed up about a week after you disappeared," Pat continued, "The Satella Police have been investigating it along with Neo Arcadia."

"What I want to know is how it affects EM Beings," Xerox stated.

"It causes them to go insane and attack everything in sight, along with raising their overall power level," Pat explained, shocking Luna and Xerox.

"This sounds serious," Luna stated, but then had to think for a second, "But wait, how does his translate into Neo Arcadia's plan? Last time I checked they wanted to go to war with Planet FM," she stated.

"Who knows," Bud said shrugging his shoulders, "All we know is that whenever a large amount of this virus shows up, Neo Arcadia isn't too far behind."

"So if we spot this virus, we should be on the lookout for Neo Arcadia too?" Luna asked.

"It might be better if you get out of the area," Zack explained, "There's no guaruntee that even Zero can handle being around that virus without going crazy."

Luna looked serious as she thought of that. Sure Zero was strong, but could she handle something that powerful?

In her homeroom class she thought about it for a while silently while she waited for Mr. Shepar to come in. She was shocked out of her daze when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She looked up and saw Kitty standing over her smiling.

"Oh, hey Kitty. How are you?" Luna asked now smiling.

"I'm fine, more than I can say for you though. You look so serious," Kitty said.

"Oh, just personal stuff. Nothing bad," she said, not ready to tell Kitty that she was Zero, and that she was working part time with the Satella Police.

"Okay, but if you need anything you can come to me, alright?" Kitty said.

"I will, thanks Kitty," Luna said happily. What did she do to meet such a sweet person like Kitty? It was almost too good to be true. But it was true, Luna could tell. It was even apparent in Kitty's secret:

"I know I seem really bright and perky, but it's really just a front I put up. To be honest, I'm really lonely and just want a real friend."

Luna knew a lier when she saw one, and Kitty wasn't a lier. Why would she lie about something like that anyway?

Kitty sat down next to Luna and they started talking. While they talked Solo walked into the classroom. He looked over at Kitty and stared at her intently. Kitty looked up at Solo, first in the slightest shock, and then with a similar expression as his.

"Oh, Kitty, this is Solo. Solo, you remember Kitty from yesterday, right?" Luna asked.

"Right, Kitty..." Solo said still looking at Kitty as he sat down on the opposite side of Luna. Kitty looked at Luna with a sort of creeped out expression.

"He's scary," she said in a hushed tone.

"Don't worry, he's like that with most people," Luna explained.

It was now lunchtime, and Luna wasted no time looking for Kitty. She felt bad for neglecting Bud, Zack, and Pat, but she was so excited about Kitty that she wasn't ready to share yet. Besides, the worst thing she could do right now was push Kitty in the middle of a bunch of kids she didn't know. Sure she was outgoing, but she was still the new girl.

After getting her lunch from Ryan she walked over to Kitty's table, unaware of when Ryan pulled out a cell phone.

"Hey, it's me," he said in the phone, "Is it time?" he waited for a response, and actually looked down seriously, "Got it. I'll get right on it," he said hanging up the phone. He then pulled out his Hunter VG and pushed a button on it.

No second later, did all the doors leading outside shut themselves and lock. People were trapped in their classrooms, in the hallways, and even in the cafeteria. The loud slamming alerted Luna and Kitty, who both looked around in shock.

"What's going on?" Kitty asked.

"I don't know," Luna explained.

"Students and faculty of Echo Ridge High," Ryan started as he stood on the counter in the cafeteria, "I'm pleased to announce that you all have been chosen to aid us in our quest. My methods are drastic, yes, but I promise that this is for the greater good. Now, give your fear to Neo Arcadia!" Ryan shouted, shocking Luna to death.

"What? Ryan?" she shouted, shocked that her friend was with Neo Arcadia.

At that moment fires broke out all over the school, and even in he cafeteria. All the students were screaming in terror. Ryan then pulled out his Hunter VG and held it above his head.

"Transcode 078! Centarus Flame!" Ryan was then engulfed in a large flame similar to when Bud Wave Changed into Taurus Fire, only the EM Being that emerged had really long blond hair, and was wearing red torso and shoulder armor, had a red horse's lower body, and a large jousting staff in his right hand, "I am Centarus Flame of Neo Arcadia! Any fools daring enough to try and stop me, I'll be waiting for them in the Cyber Core of the sprinkler system," with that said Centarus Flame disappeared into the Wave World.

"Hey kid," Xerox said in Luna's Hunter VG, "We gotta move too!" he said.

"Right!" Luna said nodding, she then turned to Kitty, "I'm going to try to get in touch with the fire department. Try and get to somewhere safe," Luna said.

"What about you Luna?" Kitty asked, "Will you be okay?"

"I'll be fine Kitty, don't worry," Luna reasured, "As soon as I get in touch with someone I'll find you."

Kitty nodded, "Okay, but be careful Luna!" Kitty said. Luna nodded and ran off. Kitty went behind a vending machine out of sight, "Sorry Luna, but when you look for me you won't find me," Kitty said in sadness. She then looked up seriously and ran off.

Luna went into the kitchen, happy that it was deserted from the fire, "Sorry Kitty, but it'll be a little while before you see me," she said to herself. She then looked around for anybody watching her, and turned to her Hunter VG, "Xerox, it's our turn!"

"Ready when you are, kid!" Xerox said. He then materialized behind Luna getting in position as Luna held up her hand.

"Transcode 666! Zero!" she shouted. Xerox embraced her from behind, and the two of them vanished from the Real World in a red light.


	11. Nightmare

**And SapphireLibra3 has returned! (Hold the applause, please.) School has been a real trip, but no longer! Not only am I done for the term, but I'm not taking classes this summer, leaving more time to write! Here we go!**

Nightmare

A red light landed on the Wave Road above where Luna and Xerox Transed In, and Zero materialized. She ran forward a bit, and was shocked to see the amount of viruses. It was way more than usual.

"Xerox, this is crazy!" Zero said looking around.

"Maybe we should have checked the area out first with the Visualizer," Xerox said.

"Probably, but I'm not too sure if it would have made a difference," Zero's Hunter VG went off, showing Pat's picture. She pressed her finger on the picture and opened a link, "Pat?"

"Luna, you already Transed In?" Pat asked, shocked to see Zero.

"Yeah, I did. Where are you guys?" Zero asked.

"Bud, Zack, and I stepped out of the cafeteria for a second, and as far as I know Solo is still in one of the classrooms."

"There are a ton of viruses on the Wave Road right now, and they're causing a massive panic in the cafeteria. Do you think you and Bud can Trans In and take care of things out here?"

"Um sure, but what about you?"

"I'm going into the sprinkler system to take care of the leader."

Pat was shocked hearing that, but he understood that Zero was the best person for the job, "Alright," he said, "But be careful." he closed the link, and Zero ran towards the sprinkler's Cyber Core entrance.

As she ran, three Mettaur Viruses appeared in her way.

"Damn it!" she shouted activating a Battle Card, "I don't have time for this!" her arm turned into a Wide Sword and she rushed as the Mettaur Viruses. The Wide Sword was a strong Battle Card, and it was great against multiple opponents, so Zero deleted the Mettaurs instantly. Right when she made it to the Sprinkler System, someone charged past her knocking her to the side. Zero looked and saw Lynx poised to pounce again.

"I'm so happy to see you again, Zero!" Lynx said over enthusiastically.

"Lynx, I don't have time to play with you!" Zero said in an annoyed tone, "I have to get into that sprinker!"

"That's fine Zero, it isn't my mission to stop you," Lynx stated in a strange tone.

"What is it then?"

"To stall you until Centarus Flame is ready!" Lynx then rushed up to Zero and began slashing at her with her claws. Zero returned Lynx's slashes with her own, all the while getting more and more aggrivated.

Zero and Lynx jumped away from each other. Zero looking at Lynx in anger, but Lynx smiling. Was she enjoying this?

"Lynx, seriously! If I don't get in that sprinkler, a lot of people are going to get hurt!" Zero tried to reason.

"No meow, they'll be safe, see?" Lynx pointed down to the cafeteria. What Zero saw was kind of strange. The people were panicing, but none of them were getting hurt. None of the viruses were attacking the people or anything.

"What's going on?" Zero asked.

"We're not the bad guys, Zero. We're just trying to get what we need," Lynx stated, confusing Zero even more.

"What you need?" she asked. At that moment Zero saw something even stranger. They looked like red crystals, and they were forming all around the Wave Road, "What in the world?" Zero asked. Suddenly Zero felt sort of heavy. She fell to her knees, making Lynx look at her seriously, strangely.

"I'd get out of here if I were you," she said crossing her arms, "I don't think you're used to the effects of the virus."

Zero looked at Lynx in shock, "Wait, virus?" that's when Zero realized what she was looking at. These red crystals were that thing Bud, Pat, Zack, and Solo were telling her about, the Nightmare Virus.

Zero then saw something that scared her. The crystals were flying into the sprinkler system!

Zero forced herself up and was running to the sprinkler system.

"What are you doing?" Lynx asked. Zero stopped as she spoke.

"Even if my life is in jeopardy, I have to make sure the man inside the sprinkler is alright."

"Why meow, you don't have any connection to him, nor do you have a reason."

"It's not about reasons. If I have the chance to help someone, then I'm going to take it, that's just my way," Zero then ran into the sprinkler system. Lynx was about to run after Zero, but was stopped when her Hunter VG went off. She looked and saw High Max contacting her.

"Lynx, you have been ordered to stand your ground," High Max stated.

"But Zero just-"

"If Zero wishes to delete herself getting involved with us then so be it," High Max said forcing Lynx to stop, "You're orders were to stall Zero until Centarus Flame made contact with the virus. If he is able to handle being the vessel then fine, if not then Zero shall be deleted."

Lynx looked at the sprinkler for a second, nodded, and then Transed Out.

Zero transed into the sprinkler Cyber Core and looked around. The temperature was rising to an unbearable level.

"Xerox, why is it s hot?" Zero asked.

"Centarus Flame's probably raising the temperature. He is a fire type."

"But so is Taurus Fire, and he doesn't do this. At least not at this level," Zero and Xerox then heard a scream further in. Zero ran in he direction of the scream and saw Centarus Flame surrounded by those red crystals.

The crystals then flew inside Centarus Flame, making the flame around him to rise. Zero activated her Z-Saber and braced herself.

"Xerox, what happened to him?" Zero asked.

"Remember what Pat was saying? That virus makes EM Beings go insane!"

Centarus Flame slammed his lance on the ground creating a tidal wave of fire. Zero acctivated a Barrier Battle Card to defend herself.

"What in the world?" Zero asked looking at Centarus Flame in shock. Was he really that strong?

"Remember, the virus raises the EM Being's power to an uncontrolled level! This isn't really his power!"

Zero's Hunter VG went off showing Bud's picture.

"Luna, we took care of the viruses on the Wave Road. Where are you?" Bud asked.

"Xerox and I are inside the sprinker's Cyber Core! Ryan's the Neo Arcadia operaive, and he's been infected by the Nightmare Virus!"

"What? Luna, Trans Out now! If you don't then-"

"If I Trans Out then Ryan is going to do a lot more damage! I have to fight!"

"Luna, being that close to the Nightmare Virus is dangerous, even for Zero! If you get infected then-"

"I'll be alright! Trust me Bud!"

"Luna-" Zero turned off her Hunter VG and looked at Centarus Flame.

"Are you sure about this kid?" Xerox asked.

"We're the only ones who might stand a chance against Ryan right now! Xerox, let's go!"

"If you're sure about this, then I guess I'm with you," Xerox said making Zero smile.

"Thanks Xerox," Zero said looking up at Centarus Flame, who looked plainly insane at the moment. She activated her Z-Saber and got in a fighting stance shouting...

"Wave Battle! Action!"


	12. Wave Battle: Centaurus Flame

Wave Battle: Centarus Flame

Centarus Flame slashed at the air shooting fireballs at Zero, who flipped out of the way of all of Centarus Flames attacks. She landed on the ground and pulled out a Battle Card.

"Wide Wav-" before she could activate the Battle Card Centarus Flame charged at Zero with his lance. He then slashed at Zero continuously with his lance, overwhelming her.

"Kid, we gotta get out of the way of his attacks!" Xerox said.

"Easier said than done!" Zero shouted, "His attacks just don't relent!"

Zero jumped up in the air and activated her Battle Card again. She shot three Wide Waves at Centarus Flame, who surprisingly slashed the attacks destroying them.

"Wait! I thought Fire Types were weak against water!" Zero shouted.

"The virus must make EM Beings impervious to their weaknesses! This is going to be a tough fight kid!" Xerox said.

When Zero landed, she was knocked to the ground by a tidal wave of fire. Centarus Flame then ran up to Zero and began thrusting at Zero, who rolled out of the way of the attacks. This was just too much. The Four Guardians were easier than this guy.

Zero flipped to her feet just in time as Centarus Flame's lance hit the ground hard where she was. As she landed she activated another Battle Card.

"Heavy Ax!" she shouted as she rushed at Centarus Flame. She began slashing at Centarus Flame with the Heavy Ax, finally doing some damage. Sadly the Battle Card ran out too soon for Zero's comfort, and Centarus Flame slashed upward at Zero knocking her away. He then slashed at Zero again doing serious damage knocking her to the ground.

Zero slowly got up pulling out a Battle Card, "Recovery..." she said activating it. She was engulfed in a white light and was healed a good deal. She looked at Centarus Flame seriously, "Xerox, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know, I honestly don't think we're strong enough to handle this," Xerox stated, actually loosing hope a bit.

Centarus Flame slowly walked up to Zero pointing his lance at Zero. He laughed evilly as he approached Zero. He then began slashing at Zero again with his lance. Zero tried to block, but was clearly still taking damage.

Zero rolled to the side activating a Wide Wave Battle Card. As she got up she fired point blank at Centarus Flame, surprised at how much damage she did.

"Xerox! It wasn't that he's immune to water, he was just faster than the attack!" Zero shouted.

"Then we just have to hit him up close!" Xerox shouted in response. Zero smirked, as she had just the perfect Battle Card for that.

"Aqua Sword!" she shouted activating a blue Long Sword. She then began slashing at Centarus Flame finally doing serious damage. She knocked him back and then pulled out three more of those Battle Cards.

Her next move was the finisher. She activated her Z-Mirage at the same time as she activated her Battle Cards, so all three of them had Aqua Swords. The three Zeros ran up to Centarus Flame one at a time slashing at him. When the real Zero passed him, it was her slash that did the most damage.

Centarus Flame screamed in pain as he exploded. Thankfully Zero saw him Trans Out before he was deleted. Zero fell to her knees in exhaustion.

"You okay kid?" Xerox asked.

"I'm fine Xerox. Let's Trans Out and make sure everything's okay in the real world."

Zero Transed Out from the sprinkler, unaware that the red crystals were vanishing around them.

Outside the school, the students and staff had been evacuated after the doors finally opened. Kitty was frantic outside waiting for Luna. She kept running around the front trying to get a clear view of the school. She looked to the side and saw Bud, Zack, and Pat waiting as well, they looked worried.

Kitty ran up to them and tapped Bud on the shoulder.

"Hey, you're friends with Luna, right?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah, we are. Are you Kitty?" Bud asked.

"Yes, I am. Where's Luna?" Kitty asked harshly.

"Um..." Bud said looking at Zack and Pat, as if waiting for them to give him an answer. The way she asked that it was clear that she hadn't told Kitty that she was Zero. Kitty grabbed Zack by the shirt and held him up.

"You know something, don't you?" she asked, getting really upset. Zack was absolutely terrified.

"Uh... guys!" Zack said.

Pat closed his eyes, letting his alternate personality Rey take over. Rey, who had no qualms hitting a girl was about to strike at Kitty, but was stopped when...

"Hey, someone else is exiting the school!" a fireman said. Kitty turned to the school and dropped Zack.

"Is it Luna?" she said rushing up to the front again. Zack pulled out his inhaler and used it. Bud and Rey watching Kitty.

"Sheesh, does she have a crush on Luna or something?" Rey asked. Bud shook his head at that statement.

The firemen ran up to Luna, who was still exhausted from the fight against Cantarus Flame.

"Are you okay miss?" one fireman asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Luna said, even though she was still out of it. She then heard commotion from the crowd, and a few officers fussing at someone.

"Hey, you can't be over here!" the officer shouted. Luna looked and saw Kitty running up to her.

"Kitty!" Luna said as Kitty embraced her.

"Oh Luna, I'm glad you're okay. I was so worried about you," Kitty said tightening her embrace. Luna put her arms around Kitty returning the embrace smiling.

"Don't worry Kitty, I'm fine. But thanks for worrying," Luna said softly. It was almost too good to be true, having a good friend like Kitty, but it was true, and Luna knew it.

School ended early that day, and Luna and Kitty decided to walk home together. As they walked a police car drove by, Ryan in the back seat.

"I can't believe Ryan would do something like that," Luna said looking down. Kitty looked at Luna.

"Luna, are you going to be okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, Kitty," Luna turned to Kitty, "I'm more worried about you. Your first week and already the school is attacked." Kitty laughed.

"They way you said that it sounds like it happens often," Kitty said with a smile.

"Not too often, but still," Luna closed her eyes remembering the days when Geo was defending Echo Ridge, "This town has a tendency to attract attention."

Before Kitty to say anything to that, a limo rode up to them. The door opened and Luna's parents came out.

"Luna, dear," her mother said walking up to her. Luna was absolutely shocked.

"Mom! Dad! You're back early," Luna said as she hugged her mother.

"We decided to get the work done a quickly as possible so we could spend time with you," her father said, then looking at Kitty raising an eyebrow, "And who's this young lady?"

"Oh, this is Kitty. She's a new student at Echo Ridge High," Luna said. Kitty walked up to Luna's parents and bowed to them.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. And Mrs. Platz," Kitty said sweetly.

"Nice to meet you too, Kitty," Mrs. Platz said holding out her hand for Kitty to shake, "It's nice that Luna finally has a female friend." Luna rolled her eyes in embarrassment.

"Mother..." she groaned. Mrs. Platz look at Luna with a smile.

"Why don't we invite her over for dinner tonight?" Mrs. Platz asked.

"I think that would be a wonderful idea," Mr. Platz agreed. Kitty looked taken aback.

"That's alright," she said quickly, "I don't want to be a burden."

"Nonsense Kitty," Mrs. Platz reasoned, "Our home is your home tonight."

"Please," Luna said catching Kitty's attention, "I'd like it if you'd stay too."

Kitty knew that she should head back to Issac's place soon, and she was warned that if Luna became a problem then it would be bad, in the end though, she decided...

"How can I refuse."


	13. Restless Night

**I know that this chapter is short, but this is the only way I could get this part out. To get rid of any confusion, Kitty only stayed for dinner.**

Restless Night

He just couldn't shake it. Something about her just wasn't right. Solo sat up in his bed and thought about the new student, Kitty. What was it that he was sensing? He never gave anything too much thought, but he just couldn't let this one go. He decided to get up for a second.

Solo had gotten dressed and was walking out if his room. He checked his pockets for his personal belongings, and then started down the hallway.

"Solo?" Sonia said from the bathroom. She was in her pajamas, and was rubbing her eyes showing how late it was, "Where are you going?"

"I can't sleep. I'm just going onto the Wave Road for a little while. I'll be back," Solo explained.

"Oh," Sonia yawned before continuing, "Alright then. Don't stay out too late."

"Hmph, whatever," Solo said walking down the stairs. That was his response to anything Sonia said, yet strangely he found himself always listening to her. Like when she asked him to stay with her a year ago. Until then he had been living on the Wave Road. The thought of living with someone else made him sick, but at least he had a real bed now.

Once outside he went into the woods next to Sonia's house. She lived in a nice house next to the woods outside Cyber City. He did like living in such a natural area, and it helped him to clear his head.

He took a deep breath, breathing in the fresh air of the forest, and then pulled out his Hunter VG. He took out the stylus and began drawing the Mu symbol in front of him. Three more appeared around him and he held his hands out at his side as the symbols spun around him.

"Transcode 002, Rogue," he said calmly. His entire body turned into quicksilver and the symbols flew into his body giving it a purple glow. Instead of forming into Rogue right there though, he turned into a purple light and flew up disappearing.

He reappeared on the Wave Road, this time as Rogue. Rogue rushed off towards Cyber City. He figured after fighting a few viruses he would get tired and be able to go to sleep, unfortunately that wasn't the case, as he soon grew bored.

Solo was getting tired so he decided to Trans Out for a little while. Since it was night the streets were deserted he decided to just Trans Out in the middle of the city. He walked a bit taking in the area while it was so dark and deserted. He walked until he saw someone in front of him staring at him, Kitty. For a while they just stared at each other, taking each other in.

"Why are you here?" Solo asked.

"I could ask you the same question. It's really late out, you know," Kitty responded.

Solo looked down and chuckled, "Yeah, little girls shouldn't be out this late."

"After all, you never know what kind of _creeps_ could be out at night, right?"

Solo glared at Kitty, as if looking into her soul, "Who are you?" he asked.

"What do you mean? I'm Kitty Munroe. Age fifteen, my star sign is Leo, my favorite color is pink, I'm generally a pretty simple person," Kitty said.

"And that's all?" Solo asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, that's all," Kitty replied.

"I see," Solo said nodding, even though he still wasn't convinced. This girl was hiding something, and it was killing him inside. He turned around and was about to walk off.

"That symbol on your shirt," Kitty called out, referring to the Mu symbol on Solo's shirt, "What is it?" she asked. Solo turned his head slightly.

"It's the symbol of my people, a lost civilization, why?"

"Oh, no reason," Kitty said, looking down. Solo glared slightly, and then walked off.

Once by himself again he thought about that. Why did she care about the Mu symbol? The way she asked wasn't in a way that said "hey, that's interesting," it was more serious. But why would she care?

"Kitty Munroe," Solo said, "What are you hiding?"


	14. Next Phase

Next Phase

"So, you saw the Nightmare?" Val said projected on Luna's Hunter VG. Luna was sitting at her dresser while Xerox helped her wit her hair.

"Yes, it infected Ry- um, Centarus Flame," Luna said catching herself. Val looked down and sighed.

"Luna, that man was Ryan, and he was really your friend," Val said trying to comfort Luna. Luna shook her head.

"But why would he join Neo Arcadia? What are they trying to do?"

"What indeed? Personally I think you would know more about Neo Arcadia than me," Val said with a smirk, "After all, you've had the most contact with them."

This whole thing was making Luna feel really uncomfortable, but she promised that she would help Val.

"I wanted to stop by anyway. I can give you a full report on what happened when I see you," Luna said.

"Excellent, I'll see you then," Val cut the connection, leaving Luna to her thoughts.

"Hey kid, you okay?" Xerox asked reaching for a red ribbon to tie Luna's hair into it's usual style.

"Neo Arcadia's goals, it just doesn't make any sense. They said that they want to defend the Earth against Planet FM, but FM hasn't made any moves. And what do they need the Nightmare Virus for?" Luna sat there with her arms crossed for a second, thinking about the whole situation. Lynx said that they weren't the bad guys, and it was true that they never attacked anyone at the school. Why were they creating so much havoc then?

As Luna got up Xerox used his index and middle finger claws like sissors and cut a small strand of Luna's hair. It was small and quick, so she didn't notice. After putting the hair in a small bag he was hiding under Luna's bed he floated to the door.

"Hey, I'm gonna let your parent's know that we're heading out, okay?" Xerox stated. Luna nodded and stood at the window with the Visualizer on.

Xerox flew down to the kitchen, where he saw Mrs. Platz alone cleaning the dishes.

"Morning Xerox," Mrs. Platz said.

"Good morning, Mrs. Platz," Xerox said in his usual enthusiastic tone that suggested he was trying to impress Luna's mom. So far it worked.

"You know, you're a very active Wizard," Mrs. Platz said looking at a now slightly scared Xerox, "Most Wizards I've seen stay extremely close to their operators unless they're programmed otherwise. You're almost as active as Luna's friend's Wizard, I think he was named Omega-Xis."

Xerox laughed trying to cover it up, "Really? I guess it was just in my programming," Xerox sighed in relief when Mrs. Platz nodded in acceptance. Sure he wanted to tell them that Luna was Zero and that he was really an alien from Planet FM, but he wouldn't dare tell them without Luna's permission. "Hey, Luna and I are going out, so we'll be back later, okay?" he continued.

"Sure thing Xerox, take care of Luna for me," Mrs. Platz said with a smile.

"I will," Xerox said with a nod. He then looked at Mrs. Platz funny, "You've got something on your neck."

"Oh, really?" she said putting her hands behind her neck to find what he "saw".

"Here, let me get it," Xerox said floating over to her. He then took a small strand of hair from her in the same fashion, "Got it. It was just a piece of lent."

"Oh, thanks Xerox," Mrs. Platz said with a smile. Xerox smiled in response and flew off. Once alone he put the strand in another bag.

"I'm getting to the bottom of this, one way or another," he said looking at the two bags. He then flew off to retrieve Luna.

A few minutes later Luna materialized in front of the Satella Police base from the Wave Road. She was beginning to enjoy being Zero, because it made getting around a lot easier. She now understood why Geo spent so much time as Mega Man.

When they got inside Xerox started in another direction. "Where are you going?" Luna asked her partner.

"I just gotta see Dr. Goodall about something," Xerox started.

"Okay, let's go together," Luna said walking towards Xerox, but he held his hands forward stopping Luna.

"You gotta go see Val, remember? If we go take care of our business separately then we can catch up with everyone quicker. I'll be fine, just go see Val."

"Okay... Don't take too long."

Xerox took that as his chance to fly off. Luna shook her head and walked to Val's office.

When Xerox made it to Dr. Goodall's office he saw her on her computer. It looked like she had a sample of the virus and was analyzing it.

"How in the world did you get a hold of that?" Xerox asked the doctor, who turned around at the sound of Xerox's voice.

"It may be dangerous to EM Waves, but to a human it's perfectly harmless," Dr. Goodall explained, "I'm trying to learn a bit about where it came from so we can get a better understanding of how it connects to Neo Arcadia."

"It did seem like their only reason for being there was to get that virus," Xerox stated crossing his arms.

"But I'm curious, why are you here, and without Luna?" Dr. Goodall asked.

"Oh, right. I needed you to do me a favor," Xerox floated to the doctor and handed her the two bags, "Can you do a DNA scan on these two strands of hair for me?" Dr. Goodall looked a little shocked at Xerox's request. "I know it's a strange request, but I need to figure something out here. When Luna and I fought Aries he said a few things that confused me, and I'm beginning to notice a few things in Luna's family that don't add up. Before I can confront anyone though I need proof, so if you can find anything unusual between these two strands then that would be great."

"I see," Dr. Goodall looked down seriously as she thought, and then looked at Xerox, "It may take a while to get anything worth while, so give me at least a day."

"That's fine. Thanks Dr. Goodall."

"Anytime Ziggy."

Xerox floated to the door, shuddered at the sound of his nickname, and then flew off to find Luna.

In Val's office, Bud, Sonia, and Pat were also there. Luna just finished filling them all in on what happened yesterday, and how strange Lynx was acting.

"So whatever they're doing with the virus, they really do want to use it to help the planet," Val stated, getting a shocked look from Bud.

"How do you figure that? No offence, but it seems kind of silly to create mass panic in order to save the planet, don't you think?" Bud asked.

"But if the virus responds to fear then it makes sense," Pat stated, "After all, they didn't actually harm anyone directly."

"That's true," Bud groaned in frustration, "That doesn't mean that these guys are off the hook though. Whether or not they mean any harm to the planet their actions are still too dangerous."

"Not to mention them wanting to go to war with Planet FM," Sonia added, "If they really attack the planet head on, then how are we going to stand a chance against them?"

"We won't," Lyra said from Sonia's guitarr/Hunter VG, "Everything Xerox said was true. Remember, Taurus and I used to fight for Planet FM."

"If you guys thought Cepheus was tough," Taurus added, "Then you don't want to know how ruthless his son is."

"If sending the Four Guardians after us was just to retrieve Xerox, then imagine how far they'd go if their main goal was war," Luna said seriously.

"To get back to our main point though," Val said getting everyone's attention, "Luna, you said that Lynx was trying to stall you. Any idea as to why?"

"Well, she seemed to be trying to keep me busy until the virus took affect," Luna stated.

"That makes it sound like they were trying to get their friend infected," Pat said, or so they thought. It seemed like Pat and Rey switched places so Rey could get his say in, since he was a member of the team.

"That is weird..." Val said, more so to herself, "I want all of you to continue investigating Neo Arcadia. If you find out anything else about what they're planning then please let me know."

All four of them saluted and walked out of Val's office.

"Neo Arcadia, just what are you planning?" Bud asked.

"This whole thing is getting way out of hand, and we don't even know who Lynx is," Luna said.

"I bet if we figured that much out then we'd be a little better off. She is second in command after all," Pat added, Rey nodding in agreement in the reflective wall next to him (even though Pat was the only one who noticed).

"Then that's our next move? To figure out Lynx's human identity?" Sonia asked to confirm, getting nods from Bud, Pat, and Luna.

"So, you guys done?" Xerox said floating up to them.

"And where were you?" Bud asked crossing his arms.

"I had some other business to attend to," Xerox explained. Bud shook his head sighing.

"Sheesh, Mode was way more reliable than this nut," Bud stated, making Xerox angry.

"What was that, pork chop?" Xerox said holding his fist at Bud, who held his fist up in response.

"You heard me loud and clear!"

Luna, Pat, and Sonia shook their heads looking at these two argue. It was no secret that they didn't get along, even if they considered each other friends to a degree. It was sort of how Luna felt about Mega four years ago.

Hearing the name of her former Wizard made Luna smile. She gave Mode to a relative for two reasons. One, her cousin absolutely loved Mode and wanted a Wizard of her own, and two, it was too hard for her to be around Mode with what happened to Geo. Luna wondered how her old friend was doing, and how she'd react to knowing that Luna was Zero now.

At that moment Luna's Hunter VG went off. She looked at it and saw that she had an E-mail. It was anonymous, but it read:

_Meet me on the Wave Road above Vista Point. We need to talk._

_Anonymous_

"Hm..." Luna thought about who this could be. The last time she got an anonymous message it was Harpuia of the Storm, and that didn't end very well. Was it him again?

"Luna, what's wrong?" Pat asked.

"Oh, nothing. Hey, Xerox and I will meet you guys in Spica Mall," Luna said catching everyone's attention.

"Excuse me?" Xerox asked, since he had no idea what was going on.

"I'll explain on the way," Luna said. Xerox shrugged and floated over to his operator.

"Are you sure everything's okay?" Sonia asked.

"Yes, I'll tell you guys later," Luna stated as she and Xerox ran off. All three of them shook their heads watching her.

"More and more like Geo everyday," Sonia said, everyone silently agreeing with her.

On the Wave Road, Zero teleported over Vista Point and looked around.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" she asked.

"_You've really grown as a fighter Prez,_" a familiar voice said, making Zero's heart race. A second later a blue ord floated down in front of Zero, and turned into a holographic image of Geo, whearing the same attire he was wearing when she saw him on Aries' fortress.

"Geo..." Zero said. She knew that Geo wasn't physical, and it appeared that his EM Wave appearance wasn't strong enough to completely form in the Wave World, but it was definitely him.

"_This whole thing with Neo Arcadia is getting a little too out of control. I wanted to leave this to you guys, but I can't stay quiet any longer._" Geo said, shocking Zero and Xerox.

"Wait, does that mean you're going to help?" Zero asked.

"_The amout of things I can do are limited, but I'll do what I can,_" Geo stated.

"In that case, do you know anything about Neo Arcadia?" Xerox asked.

"_Sadly not much more than you guys do,_" Geo said looking down, "_As of right now all I can do is give you a warning,_" Geo continued.

"A warning?" Zero asked.

"_The people around you aren't always what they seem. Prez, be careful who you trust. An ally today could be an enemy tomorrow,_" Geo said right before turning into his orb form, "_I'll see what I can find about Neo Arcadia. Let everyone know, okay?_" Geo said before flying off. Zero just looked down thinking about Geo's words.

"Kid, you okay?" Zerox asked.

"What did he mean by that? 'Be careful who you trust'?" Zero asked herself. There was no telling what Geo may have known that she didn't, and if that was true then she had to be careful who she trusted...

Even if her thoughts of who Geo meant were scaring her...

**For those wondering, yes I used the japanese name for Luna's old Wizard. Even though I'm using the english names for the other characters, Vogue, just... no. I can't.**


	15. One of Us

**The song in this chapter is not mine. The anime is Aquarion, so whoever sung the theme for that is the owner.**

One of Us

(Play song: Sousei no Aquarion/Aquarion theme song)

As Bud, Sonia, Pat, and Luna walked through Spica Mall they saw he newest fad everywhere. She was a woman with rreally long blue hair, green eyes, wearing a variety of dresses that seemed to have water themes. Also her song was playing everywhere.

Luna was walking around looking at the posters in confusion.

"Sheesh, you can't go anywhere without seeing her," Luna said.

"Ariel's the newest celebrity. She's almost as good as Sonia," Pat stated.

"_Almost_," Sonia said, showing how much vanity sh did have about her singing, even if it was only a little.

"Her voice is a little too deep for my taste," Bud said crossing his arms, "I'm a Sonia Strumm fan all the way."

"Aw, that's sweet Bud," Sonia said kissing Bud on the cheek, "Thank you."

Bud tried to keep his tough exterior, but his face turned bright red betraying his expression. He truly was a Sonia Strumm fan all the way.

Luna looked forward and saw Kitty standing in front of a TV in an electronic's store. She was wearing a short jean skirt, red tube top, black jacket, and black boots. Luna thought it was cool seeing Kitty in normal attire, and she looked really good too.

"Kitty!" Luna called out. Kitty turned to Luna and smiled brightly, she was wearing red lip stick.

"Luna!" Kitty said running up to Luna and her friends. Bud and Pat were looking at Kitty in awe. They both thought Luna and Sonia were pretty, but Kitty was just... wow.

"I didn't expect to run into you here," Luna stated.

"I'm in the city all the time. I practically live here," Kitty joked. Luna laughed with her, but concidering how Kitty was when she invited her to her house, Luna was wondering how much of a "joke" that statement really was.

"And who's this?" Sonia asked, being the only one who hadn't seen Kitty yet.

"This is my new friend Kitty. Kitty, this is Sonia," Luna said. Kitty's eyes lit up looking at Sonia.

"Wait, are you the Sonia Strumm?" Kitty asked, almost as if she were afraid of the answer. Sonia sighed looking down, smiled, and then nodded painfully. Kitty supressed a scream as she jumped up and down excitedly. Bud and Pat were following Kitty as she jumped.

"Hey, Bud," Rey, actually, said quietly. Bud was shocked at Rey's appearance, but when Rey raised his eyebrows continuously smiling, Bud knew why they switched. Pat was probably gone by the time Kitty ran over to them. Bud slapped Rey on the arm lightly.

"Luna, you have such cool friends," Kitty said honestly.

"I bet you have some pretty cool friends too. I mean, look at you," Sonia said. Kitty lost her smile and looked down. Sure she had Luna now, but besides that...

"So Kitty, what were you watching?" Luna quickly said to change the subject. Kitty smiled at Luna briefly before answering.

"Oh, they had Ariel's music video on the TV," Kitty explained.

"You're, uh, a fan of Ariel's?" Bud asked rubbing the back of his head. Kitty turned to Bud smiling sweetly.

"Oh yes, I love Ariel," Kitty said in the sweetest tone, making Bud like her even more.

"Yeah, us too, right?" Rey said with a grin. He then hit Bud in the stomach to get a response, making Bud nod. Kitty walked over to Rey and was looking at him closely.

"You seem different Pat, are you okay?" Kitty asked.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine," Rey said. Luna stomped on his toe hard though, and walked in front of him.

"That's not Pat. You see Pat has split personality disorder, and this is his alternate personality, Rey," Luna said with the slightest disdain. Rey ran up to Luna in shock.

"You told?" he asked.

"She was going to find out anyway. Besides, you know how I hate it when you try to pass for Pat," Luna explained.

"_It's okay Rey,_" Pat said in Rey's head, "_Kitty's nice, and it's not like it connects us to being Gemini Spark._"

"Yeah, I guess," Rey said pouting. Kitty was nodding looking at them.

"Yep, now I see the difference," she said, Luna and Sonia also nodding next to her.

They spent the rest of the day together. Kitty really liked Luna's friends, and it felt nice to be able to hang out and relax for once. She thought it was weird that Pat didn't take medicine for his disorder, but it seemed like everyone was cool with it, and once she got used to it she was okay.

The relationship between Bud, Sonia, and Luna was funny as well. She wondered if Bud liked either one of them. Probably. Truth was she thought he looked a little different than he did in the picture, chunkier. She had heard rumors that he worked as a Satella Police officer, so that might have played a part in it.

They went all over the mall. In the clothing shop, Sonia, Luna, and Kitty tried on every dress they could find. Kitty found what looked like a wedding dress and tried it on. She looked really pretty.

"Doesn't this look like a wedding gown?" Kitty asked.

"It does a little," Luna said, Sonia nodding.

"Doesn't that mean you can only wear it if you're getting married?" Pat asked.

"You know, you're right," Kitty said walking up to Bud, "Bud Bison, will you marry me?" she asked sweetly.

"Uh... what?" Bud asked since she almost looked serious. Sonia ran up to Bud.

"No way, you were going to marry me, right?" Sonia asked, shocking Bud even more.

"Um... well..." Bud was sweating up a storm now. It got worse when Luna walked up to him.

"Bud Bison, you're pathetic. Now kindly tell them that you're marrying me!" she ordered, sounding like she did four years ago, bringing up old emotions in Bud.

"B, b, but Prez!" Bud said gettig really scared. He looked at Taurus in his Hunter VG for support, but Taurus turned his head. He then looked at Pat.

"Sorry Bud, I'm not in this one," Pat said. The girls all laughed at Bud's pain. As they laughed, Pat looked at his Hunter VG to see if there was any info on Kitty, that's when he saw that Luna was the only Brother Band she had. He looked at Kitty in shock. How could someone as fun and perky as her not have more Brothers?

When they left the clothing store Pat pulled Bud and Sonia back a bit.

"What is it?" Sonia asked.

"Look at your Hunters," Pat said quietly. They did, and they saw the same thing Pat saw.

"Sheesh, no wonder she's so clingy to Luna," Bud said.

"That's too sad," Sonia said. All three of them watched Kitty and Luna walk ahead of them, feeling sorry for her and remembering a certain someone from four years ago who was in the same boat as her at one point.

It was getting late, and the five of them were standing in front of Spica Mall.

"I had a great time," Kitty said.

"Do you live far? If so we could walk you to your house," Sonia offered, but Kitty quickly shook her head.

"No, that's alright. I'll be fine, really. My place isn't too far from here, but thanks," Kitty said, it was obvious that she was defending something, and everyone was getting worried, especially Luna.

"If you're sure Kitty," Luna said.

"I'm sure Luna, really. I'll see you guys in school," Kitty said walking off, but...

"Kitty, wait," Pat said stopping Kitty. She turned to them, wondering what was wrong. Pat looked at Sonia and Bud, all three of them nodding and looking back at Kitty.

"Could you take out your Hunter VG for us?" Bud asked. Kitty shrugged and did as was asked of her. All three of them pushed buttons on their Hunter VGs and golden lights flew into her Hunter VG, which now had pictures of Bud, Pat, and Sonia. Kitty was wide eyed, and then looked up at them.

"This is..." she said trembling.

"Any friend of Luna's is a friend of ours," Bud said, "As of right now, you're officially one of us."

Kitty couldn't believe it. Having Luna as a friend was great, but now she had three more friends. She couldn't hold in the tears anymore and she ran up to them and hugged them.

"You have no idea how much this means to me! Thank you!" she said happily. Luna smiled watching them, but she knew that something was up. Kitty was hiding something about her life style, and while Luna tried not to pry, some of her younger curiosity was getting the better of her. She had to know how her friend was living, one way or another.

After they all parted ways, Luna walked inside her condo, surprised to see the lights on.

"Luna, is that you?" her mother asked.

"Yes Mom, I'm home," she said walking into the kitchen. She only saw her mother, making Luna curious, "Where's Dad?"

"Oh, we had a business trip and he decided to go for the both of us so I could stay home with you," Mrs. Platz explained.

"Wow, this is new. Since when did you do this?" Luna asked sitting down at the table.

"Your father and I thought about doing this for a while. Of course there will be times where we both have to go out, but we'll try to alternate like this more often."

"That's great," Luna said with a smile. It really was nice to be able to spend more time with her parents, but it made her more guilty at the secret she was hiding from them.

Mrs. Platz sat down next to Luna, "Have you heard of this singer Ariel?" she asked.

"I couldn't get away from her today. I think I have her song memorized now," Luna laughed.

"Well, your father is in the area where she's performing today, and apparently her tour is coming here in about a week. We were wondering if you would like to go. You could even invite one of your friends."

To be honest, Luna wasn't too big of a fan of that kind of music, but the thought of spending time with her parents was too good to pass up.

"That sounds great," Luna said with a smile, "And I know just who to invite," she continued pulling out her Hunter VG and sending an Email to the one person she knew was a fan of Ariel.


	16. Concert

Concert

"Why not?" Kitty asked walking after Issac. She had just asked him if she could go to the concert with Luna's family, but sadly he refused.

"We're going to be striking again very soon and you have to be focused. Besides, I think you've been spending a little too much time with this 'Luna'. I noticed that your Hunter VG now had four Brother Bands, you realize how dangerous that is, right?"

"Well, yeah... but..." Kitty's heart was racing. She had to come up with something or she would loose the first friend she ever had. She thought and thought, until she said the first thing that came to mind, "I think she might be Zero!"

That made Issac stop and turn to her, "Excuse me?" he asked.

"You sent me to investigate the Satella Police there, right? Well I befriended her in order to investigate her since... her Wizard is so mysterious," she lied, "I don't know if she is or not, but I can't pass this chance up," sensing Issac's confusion she walked up to him, "I didn't tell you or High Max because I wanted to surprise you. I was going to stay by her side until we either A, get enough of the Nightmare Virus, or B find out that she's Zero."

Issac had to think on this. It was a known fact that Kitty was great at espionage, so her methods were a tad extreme at times. He nodded with a smile of approval, "I had no idea that was your plan. In that case, I don't see a problem with you going o the concert."

Kitty hugged Issac smiling, "Thank you Issac!" she said before running off to her room get in touch with Luna.

While Luna and Kitty were talking, Xerox flew to Dr. Goodall's lab. She had just finished doing the analysis and gave the results to Xerox.

"Are you sure that this is acurate?" Xerox asked.

"One hundred percent. I checked and double checked to be sure," the doctor said seriously.

"Damn it..." Xerox said crossing his arms looking down.

"When do you plan on telling Luna?"

"I don't know, this isn't something I can just spring on Luna."

"You know, the sooner you tell her the better," Dr Goodall advised. Truth is Xerox knew that he had to tell Luna eventually, but he didn't know _how_ to tell her.

Xerox left Dr. Goodall's lab thinking about his next move. How do you tell someone that? He was in such deep thought that he didn't even hear Luna calling him.

"Xerox!" she called even louder finally getting his attention.

"Oh, hey Luna," Xerox said trying to sound as if nothing was wrong.

"I've been calling you. Are you okay?" Luna asked. She could sense that there was something wrong with Xerox.

"Y, yeah, I'm fine. Weren't we going to go into town to get an outfit for the concert?" he asked trying to change the subject.

"That's why I came to find you, silly. I need your help to find something for Kitty. I have outfits, but I wanted to get Kitty something nice for the concert."

"Oh... right," Xerox remembered hearing that now. He did promise Luna that he would help her find a present for Kitty.

"Then let's go, Xerox," Luna said taking Xerox's hand and pulling him out of the lab. Xerox decided that whenever he told her, it would have to be after the concert.

One week passed, and Luna was now in her room getting ready for the concert. Normally when she and her family were making plans like this they'd have to cancel by now, but it was all they could talk about. Kitty was really excited as well. At school she even started singing Ariel's songs. Luna loved Kitty's enthusiasm, and she was excited about the concert as well, but not just because she was spending time with her parents and new best friend. She had talked to her parents about Kitty's conditions, and they had two surprises for her.

Luna was all smiles as she tied her hair in it's usual style. Xerox was trying to be in a good mood as well, but it was hard with the news he had.

"Hey kid, I was always wondering. How do you get your hair so naturally full and long?" he asked.

"I have no idea," Luna admitted, "I've just always had naturally long hair. It's strange because I'm the only one in my family with hair like this."

So even Luna thought it was weird. That made things a little easier, but he still wasn't sure how she would react.

"Luna," her mother called out from downstairs, "Your friend is here."

"Kitty!" Luna said running to he living room. Xerox shook his head and floated after Luna.

Kitty was sitting on the couch talking to Luna's mother. Her parents were also fond of Kitty. Despite her provocative way of dressing it was clear that she was really sweet. Currently she was their favorite of Luna's friends, mostly because she was a girl that wasn't a celebrity.

"So Kitty," Mrs. Platz started, "it seems that you and Luna have really taken a shine to each other."

"She's the first true friend I've ever had. I've been alone for a while, so getting to reach out to someone finally..." Kitty said looking down, remembering the past. Mrs. Platz noticed that and was about to say something, but...

"Kitty!" Luna called out. Kitty looked up and saw Luna walking up to her from the hall. She got up and hugged Luna smiling.

"Thank you for inviting me," Kitty said in a sweet tone. Looking at Kitty and hearing her talk like that always gave Luna a lump in her throat. It felt like Kitty didn't get much happiness in her life. Luna looked at her mother, who nodded confirming that she felt he same way.

"Well Kitty, you said that you were a fan of Ariel's. How could I not bring you along?" Luna stepped away smiling, "I have a surprise for you," she said reaching into her pocket pulling out a small red box. Kitty took it and opened it.

Inside was what looked like a red collar with a golden emblem in the center. Kitty's eyes lit up looking at it.

"It looks like a collar," she said smiling.

"I saw it in a store in Cyber City. I thought since it looked so much like a cat's collar, and with your name being Kitty, it just sort of fit, you know?" Luna explained.

"I love it," Kitty said putin gthe choker on, "I'll wear it always. Thank you."

"Your welcome," Luna said smiling. Kitty had no idea that Luna and her family had another surprise for her after the concert.

It was a long drive to the studio where Ariel would be performing. When they got there it was still a bit before the concert.

"I can't believe I'm actually here," Kitty said wistfully.

"Why don't you two explore a bit on your own," Mrs. Platz said, "I'm going to try and find your father."

"Okay Mom," Luna said hugging her mother, "I have my Hunter VG with me, and Xerox is here too."

"Great, have fun, you two," Mrs. Platz said walking off.

Luna and Kitty walked around the studio until they saw two things in the lobby that surprised them. The first being Val, only not in her Satella Police uniform. Instead in a red dress and matching high heels. The other thing that surprised them actually gave Kitty a heart attack. Val was talking to Ariel of all people.

"L, Luna!" Kitty said hitting Luna's arm lightly.

"I see Kitty, I see," Luna replied. Truth is she was used to seeing these things by now, so seeing Ariel in person wasn't too shocking. What did surprise her was that Val was there. Luna walked over to them, shocking Kitty, who ran after her.

"I want you to be careful, alright?" Val said to Ariel.

"I will, don't worry. I doubt there will be anything to worry about though," Ariel said. Val looked down seriously.

"We can't be too sure. They attacked a school last week. Their operatives could be anyone," Val stated.

"I appreciate it, but I'll be alright, really," Ariel said.

"Val?" Luna said as she and Kitty walked over to them, Kitty rying hard to keep her enthusiasm down.

"Hi Luna, I didn't know you were an Ariel fan," Val said smiling.

"I think her music is nice, but I'm really doing this for my friend here. Val, this is Kitty. Kitty, this is Valerie. She works as a Satella Police commander."

"Hi..." Kitty said, dazed by the sight of Ariel.

"Kitty, that's a really sweet name," Ariel said walking up Kitty, "And is that a collar I see?"

Kitty giggled looking down. She was so happy that she couldn't take it.

Val laughed looking at Kitty, and then turned to Luna, "They might attack again. There's going to be a lot of people here, meaning they could get double the amount of Nightmare Virus here," Val whispered the next part in Luna's ear, "If necessary, be ready to Wave Change," Val said. Luna nodded slowly, then walked over to Kitty.

"Come on Kitty, Ariel needs to get ready for her concert," Luna said pulling Kitty away. Ariel watched them as they left, and then turned to Val.

'Thank you for your concern Miss Sanders. If you'll excuse me," Ariel said walking off. Val watched her as she left, wondering why she wasn't more concerned with her safety.

"I wonder..." she said with a smirk.


	17. Ariel's Song

**This is a chapter I've been waiting to write. I think you'll see why later on...**

Ariel's Song

It was only a few minutes before the concert began. Luna and Kitty caught up with Mr. and Mrs. Platz and were in the center of the front row (Kitty insisted on these seats). Val was actually futher back talking to Ace on her Hunter VG. The crowd was huge, had to be at least a hundred people.

The stage as a whole was really nice. This wasn't the kind of concert where everyone had to stand (Luna was very grateful for that) and the whole stage had a water theme to it.

Val crossed her legs and adjusted her position in her seat as she spoke to Ace.

"These seats are really uncomfortable," Val said.

"Really, I heard that they were the best," Ace said on the holographic screen.

"I don't see why I'm still here. She doesn't seem to think Neo Arcadia will be a problem." Ace rolled his eyes when he heard that.

"You mean you actually spoke to her about that? Val, you're supposed to be on your day off."

"Neo Arcadia or Planet FM could attack at any moment. We have to be ready. Besides, I've been letting everyone else fight so much, I think I'm ready to get my hands dirty."

"Now Val-"

"Oh, it's about to start. Gotta go," she said cutting the connection with Ace, and right when he looked like he was about to say something.

Kitty was holding onto Luna's arm, "Luna, thank you again for this. This is the first time I've ever been to a live performance," Kitty said.

"Really? This is at least my third, but all of those were Sonia Strumm concerts. I'm glad I could do this for you Kitty," Luna said with a smile.

"And I'm glad that I can spend my first concert with you Luna," Kitty said sincerely. Luna and Kitty looked into each others eyes, and they could both feel their friendship growing. The concert started and they turned to the stage, Kitty resting her head on Luna's shoulder.

Mr. and Mrs. Platz looked at them, and couldn't hold in their smiles. They were really fond of Kitty and seeing her and Luna like this made them feel even better about what they planned on doing after the concert.

The concert was really nice. Luna had to admit even though she wasn't much of a fan of Ariel's singing at first, she was definitely getting her CD now. Not only was she a singer, but she was a dancer as well, and a good one. It was down to the last few songs and Luna was getting thirsty.

"Hey, I'm going to get something to drink Kitty. Do you want anything?" Luna asked.

"I'm okay Luna, thanks though," Kitty said. Luna got up and slowly made her way to he exit.

Luna went to a stand and ordered a soda. Not ready to go back inside, she decided to drink her soda outside. Xerox materialized next to Luna.

"She seems to really like you," Xerox said.

"Well, yeah. I like her a lot too. She's the first girl I've ever bonded with like this," Luna said.

"You know, I'm no expert on human mannerisms, but he way she clings to you it's almost like she's in love with you."

In response that Luna just shrugged. She looked at it like she was just hat affectionate. It really wasn't that big of an idea to her.

Inside the main stage area, Ariel walked up to the microphone.

"I just wanted to thank all of my loyal fans for coming to hear me sing. This next song is really special to me, as it's the song I plan on going out on. Whether this is my last song forever or not only the tides will know."

"What is she talking about?" Mrs. Platz asked her husband, who shrugged his shoulders. Kitty was shaking her head in fear.

"Issac never told me about..." she said to herself in horror. She knew without even having to hear the rest what this meant...

Ariel was with Neo Arcadia...

Luna and Xerox were walking back to their seats. When they reached the door though they were shocked to see that the door was locked.

"That's weird," Luna said.

"Why did they close the stage?" Xerox asked.

"I have no idea," Luna's Hunter VG went off at that moment showing a picture of Kitty, "Kitty? What is it?"

"Luna, Ariel's acting weird! She started singing her last song and then the temperature went down. It's freezing in here!"

Luna got scared, "Are you okay in there? What about my parents?" Luna asked frantically.

"We're fine, don't worry! Where are you?"

"I'm right outside! I'm going to get help, just make sure my parents are safe!"

"Okay Luna, hurry back!" Kitty hung up and Luna turned to Xerox.

"Xerox, we're up!" Luna said.

"Got it!" Xerox said before flying behind Luna, who held her hand up.

"Transcode 666! Zero!" Xerox embraced Luna from behind and they both vanished in a red light.

Zero used the Wave Road to get inside the stage. Inside it looked like a blizzard. On the stage was a woman that looked like Ariel, only her blue hair had a more silver tint to it, she was wearing skimpy blue upper body armor, and her lower body was that of a blue fish or a dolphin.

"Xerox, think that's our Neo Arcadia officer?" Zero asked.

"Yep. You know, I wasn't too crazy about her singing," Xerox stated before Zero jumped up on the stage.

"Who are you?" Zero asked pointing her sword at the EM Being.

"You must be the EM Being that stopped Centarus Flame's rampage. Thank you for that by the way," the EM Being said.

"You didn't answer my question!" Zero stated.

"How rude of me. I'm Delphinus Ice, registered under Transcode 089. You're Transcode 666, Zero right? That's a haunting Transcode number, hope it's not an omen," Delphinus Ice stated, making Zero annoyed.

"Don't change the subject! Why are you here?"

"The same reason Centaurus Flame attacked that school. Create panic to get the Nightmare Virus."

"You guys are sick!" Xerox said.

"I have to agree," Val said behind Zero. Zero turned to her in shock.

"Val? Are you okay" she asked.

"I'm fine Zero. This Delphinus Ice sealed off the doors using a virus. I'd bet that Lynx is somewhere close by too, right?" Val asked. Delphinus Ice chuckled.

"Yes, I saw her. She knows that I'm here now," Delphinus Ice stated.

"And I don't appreciate being left in the dark meow!" Lynx said before landing across from Zero and Delphinus Ice. Zero looked at Lynx seriously.

"Damn it! Why are you here?" Zero asked.

"Well, while I'm here I might as well do my part and make sure the Nightmare Virus it absorbed," Lynx said with a smile. Zero just glared att Lynx angrily.

"Excellent," Delphinus Ice said turning her back to everyone, "Lynx, I'm counting on you to take care of Zero."

"Just don't hurt anyone. That's not why we're here meow," Lynx said seriously. Zero thought that was odd. Why did she care that much?

"If I can handle the virus, then don't worry," Delphinus Ice said, "Otherwise, I can't promise anything," before Lynx could protest, Delphinus Ice Transed into the stage projector's Wave Space. Lynx looked down in aggrivation, and then looked at Zero and Val.

"I'm sorry meow, but I can't allow you to get in that Wave Space!" Lynx stated.

"You can't be serious Lynx!" Zero said, "You don't want to hurt these people! Delphinus Ice doesn't care about them! If she gets out of hand, then these people will be in danger! Do you want that?"

"No, I don't..." Lynx said partially to herself, "But I can't disappoint Issac. Delphinus Ice will control the virus meow."

"You don't know that!" Zero shouted, just as the Nightmare Virus began to form. Zero got really scared, "Damn it!" She looked at Lynx angrilly, who was getting in a fighting stance.

"I can't let you interfeer this time meow!" Lynx said seriously. Zero activated her sword and got in a fighting stance, but she really didn't want to fight Lynx right now.

Before they could fight, Val walked forward, "Leave this to me Zero," she said, surprising Zero.

"What?" Zero said.

"I'm not a Satella Police commander for nothing, you know," Val said with a smirk. She then looked at Lynx confidently, "Your fight is with me this time, Lynx."

"And who are you supposed to be?" Lynx asked.

"Some people call me Den-Tech City's star, some people call me the Satella Police Princess, you Lynx, can call me... Elpizo," Val said, shocking Lynx actually.

"You mean... _that_ Elpizo?" Lynx shouted.

(Play Song: Determined Eyes/Mega Man ZX Advent)

Val held her right arm up a bit, revealing her Hunter VG. She then put her other hand to the switch at the side.

"Transcode, 1... 2... 3...!" she shouted as she flicked the switch after each number, she then held up her arm, "Elpizo!"

A green wave came out of her Hunter VG and was flying all around Val. Her red dress vanished and was quickly replaced by a dark red jump suit with armored high heels. The green wave wrapped around her and turned into a long and fancy red and white Victorian Style gown that was open in the front to reveal Val's legs. Val closed her eyes and a golden crown, golden chocker with a green emerald in the center, and emerald earrings appeared. She opened her eyes, which glowed green for a second, and a fencing sword appeared in her right hand. She spun around and pointed her sword at Lynx, ending her transformation.

Valerie Sanders had EM Wave Changed into Princess Elpizo.

Zero just stood there watching Elpizo in shock.

"Transcode... 123?" Zero asked.

Elpizo rushed at Lynx and started thrusting at her. Lynx looked overwhelmed as Elpizo was extremely fast. Elpizo kicked Lynx to the ground and turned to Zero.

"Hey Zero, don't you have a Wave Battle to get to?" Elpizo asked.

"Huh?" Zero said shaking herself out of her daze.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of Lynx. Just take down Delphinus Ice before she absorbs the virus."

Zero nodded and ran into the projector's Wave Space.

The inside of the projector was frozen solid, and there was a large lake in the center. Delphinus Ice came out of the lake and looked at Zero with a confident smile.

"So that other woman was the Satella Police Princess, Elpizo," Delphinus Ice said crossing her arms, "I knew Lynx wouldn't be able to keep you from Transing In."

Zero pointed her sword arm at Delphinus Ice, "Delphinus Ice, I can't allow you to get the Nightmare Virus! If you get infected then the people outside in the Real World will be in danger!"

"That's a chance I'm willing to take," Delphinus Ice said simply, shocking Zero and Xerox.

"What?" Zero asked.

"In the persuit to get the Nightmare Virus, there may be casualties. In the end those people lost will know that their lives will be a part of our master plan."

"You guys are sick!" Xerox said, "You're willing to kill thousands of people just to start a war with Planet FM?"

Delphinus Ice laughed, "War? Oh no, our goal is total annihilation."

That statement shocked both of them. How could they dstroy the entire planet? Not only was it light years away, but it was comprised completely of EM Waves.

"How could you destroy Planet FM?" Zero asked "No weapon could ever-"

"That's where you're wrong. There is a weapon strong enough and capable of destroying Planet FM. An ancient weapon from a society lost long ago."

"Ancient...?" Zero had to think about that. What kind of weapon could destroy EM Waves, and be ancient. No society in ancient times used EM Waves... right?

"But I think we've spent enough time talking," Delphinus Ice saidholding her arms forward in a fighting stance of sorts, "Zero, I'm afraid if you insist on getting in our way then I'll have no choice but to delete you."

"You mean try!" Zero said getting into her fighting stance. She then shouted...

"Wave Battle! Action!"


	18. Wave Battle: Delphinus Ice

Wave Battle: Delphinus Ice

Three icicles came out of the lake next to Delphinus Ice and rushed at Zero, who rolled to the side out of the way. As she came to a stop she pulled out a Battle Card,

"Gatling Gun!" she said as her arm turned into a Gatling Gun. She fired at Delphinus Ice, who jumped into the lake. "That water's going to be a problem!" Zero said.

"Any bright ideas?" Xerox asked.

"One," Zero said activating a Pulse Gun Battle Card. She waited until Delphinus Ice came out of the lake and fired at her, doing heavy damage. While Delphinus Ice was paralyzed, Zero activated another Battle Card and ran up to Delphinus Ice.

"Heavy Ax!" she shouted as the Heavy Ax appeared in her hands. Unfortunately Delphinus Ice recovered and flew into he lake before Zero could slash, "Damn it!" Zero shouted as the Heavy Ax vanished.

"Kid, watch out!" Xerox shouted. Zero looked to the side a few seconds too late, and a tidal wave pushed Zero into the lake.

In the lake things got bad. Delphinus Ice rushed past Zero tackling her, sadly being in the water slowed Zero down greatly and she couldn't dodge her attacks.

Zero tried to activate a Battle Card, but Delphinus Ice slapped it out of her hand and hit Zero with her tail. She then swam after Zero and punched her a few times. Zero held up her sword arm and blocked Delphinus Ice, and then kicked her back. She then activated a Cannon Battle Card and shot Delphinus Ice away, giving her time to swim up to the surface.

She took a small breather when she got on dry land. While she was catching her breath Delphinus Ice jumped up from behind Zero and was about to strike at her.

"Got you now!" Delphinus Ice said as she was about to come down. She was shocked though when Zero turned around, her right arm replaced by a Mega Cannon. Zero fired point blank at Delphinus Ice knocking her back into the lake, apparently doing serious damage listening to how loud Delphinus Ice screamed. Zero activated an Elec-Slash Battle Card and thrust the sword into the lake charging the water with electricity. Inside the lake, Delphinus Ice was being electrocuted, taking continuous damage.

The attack dried up the lake, revealing Delphinus Ice lying on the ground helplessly. Zero slowly approached Delphinus Ice, who got up and screamed angrily. Zero got in a fighting stance realizing that it wasn't over yet.

"She's not done yet?" Xerox asked.

"Apparently not!" Zero responded. Delphinus Ice looked at Zero with an insane expression.

"I'm not going to let you ruin this for me!" Delphinus Ice said, "I've waited too long for this day!"

"For what day?" Zero asked.

"The day the Ara chose me as the next vessel!" Zero and Xerox were confused by that statement.

"What the hell is an Ara?" Xerox asked.

"That's none of your concern!" Delphinus Ice snapped, "All you need to know is that I've trained a long time to be able to handle the virus, and I'll be damned if I let you ruin this for me!"

"Looks like you've trained so long to be able to use the virus that you made yourself go insane without it!" Xerox said, making Delphinus Ice even angrier.

"Shut up!" Delphinus Ice shouted rushing at Zero reaching for her neck, "You and your damned Wizard can go to hell, and I'll be the one to send you!"

"Why are all of the water EM Beings I know psychopaths?" Zero asked herself, remembering Leviathan of the Lake from a few months ago.

Back on the stage, Lynx and Elpizo were fighting close quarter. Elpizo kicked Lynx away and then took out a Battle Card.

"Gatling Gun!" Elpizo shouted crushing the Battle Card in her hand. Unlike Zero, who had her Gatling Gun equipped on her left arm, a large two handed Gatling Gun appeared in Elpizo's hands. Lynx looked terrified as Elpizo started firing at her. Lynx jumped on the rafters to dodge the fire, but Elpizo kept firing, so much that the rafters ended up coming aloose.

Luna's mother was running through he area looking for her daughter and her friend. She was almost frantic.

"Luna! Kitty!" she shouted, unaware that a rafter was about to fall on her. When Elpizo saw that she was horrified.

"NO!" she shouted. Lynx, who also saw this, did something plainly shocking. She ran past Mrs. Platz and pushed her out of the way just in time as the rafter fell down.

Mrs. Platz looked at Lynx in shock; why did she save her? Before she could get an answer though, Lynx jumped away.

Elpizo breathed a sigh of relief, but then noticed the Nightmare Virus rushing past her. She turned and saw that it was going into the projector, where Zero still was. Elpizo frowned, and then rushed into the Cyber Core.

Inside the projector, the virus was surrounding Zero and Delphinus Ice, who were still struggling against each other.

Delphinus Ice looked around and smiled, "I knew it wouldn't forsake me," she said in a tone suggesting madness.

"Kid," Xerox started, "We can't let her get a hold of the Nightmare Virus! If she goes insane, then the people outside are in trouble!"

"I know, but what else can we do?" Zero shouted. This was starting to look hopeless, and Zero didn't see a way out of it.

She noticed that she was getting heavy, just like before. Why did this keep happening? Was this normal?

As her grip loosened, she let go of Delphinus Ice, who turned away, "Looks like you loose Zero," Delphinus Ice said evilly. Zero held her hand out trying to reach Delphinus Ice, but to no avail.

"Wait... Stop...! If you can't control it then..." Zero managed to get out.

"I'm done listening to you! I almost hope I go insane from this. That way, I can use this new power to delete you!"

Zero's arm fell to the ground. She was so heavy that she could barely stand, barely breathe. Delphinus Ice moved forward a bit, and prepared herself to absorb the virus.

Elpizo Transed In, and ran forward until a red aura prevented her from going any farther, that was how much of the Nightmare Virus was present. She saw Zero on the ground, Delphinus Ice in front of her with red crystals surrounding her.

"Zero!" Elpizo shouted, "Get up! We have to Trans Out now!"

"Geo..." Zero said to herself, "What would you do...?" she asked. She then remembered Mega Man, how he would put himself on he line to save everyone. Thinking about her parents and Kitty outside, Elpizo nearby, and all of her friends who were counting on her, Zero tightened her fist...

She knew what she had to do...

(Play Song: Green Grass Gradation/Mega Man ZX)

Zero slowly pushed herself up to her feet, shocking Elpizo.

"Zero? What is she doing?" Elpizo asked herself.

Zero looked on her wrist at Xerox's image on her screen. Xerox nodded in understanding. Zero then screamed at the sky, doing something extremely shocking...

She was absorbing the virus herself.

Delphinus Ice noticed the virus was floating away from her, and turned around in shock.

"What are you doing?" Delphinus Ice shouted, even Elpizo was shaking her head looking at this in shock.

"She's taking the virus into herself!" Elpizo said, wondering if this was a good idea. Would Zero be able to handle this much of the virus inside of her?

Zero was engulfed in a red light, and there was a huge explosion after all of the virus was absorbed.

The person that stood in Zero's place was a sight to see. She looked just like Zero, only her body armor was dark gray, her shoulder pads, breast plate, gloves, boots, and helmet were jet black and white instead of red and white like usual, and her normally blue visor was red.

Zero had become Nightmare Zero.

Elpizo didn't know what to make of this. Zero was the first EM Being she knew of that actually evolved from the Nightmare Virus.

Delphinus Ice was extremely upset, "No! That's supposed to be me!" she shouted. She then rushed at N-Zero enraged, "You're going to pay!"

N-Zero held her left arm up, turning into a different Z-Saber with a purple blade instead of green. She looked at Delphinus Ice with a look that made Delphinus Ice stop. It wasn't insanity...

Zero was in control...

Zero rushed at Delphinus Ice and slashed at her, instantly making her explode. She Transed Out before she was deleted, and reappeared outside on the stage.

On the stage, Satella Police officers ran up to Ariel and put her in hand cuffs. As they pulled and pushed her off the stage, Ariel struggled and screamed in a blind rage.

Lynx watched Ariel as she was escorted off stage in shame and confusion.

"Why didn't Issac tell me about this?" Lynx said in sadness. She was his second in command, so she needed to know these things. Had she had known, she could have made sure Luna and her family didn't get involved. She Transed Out and went outside to think.

Inside the projector, N-Zero fell to her knees, and in a red flash turned back to normal. Elpizo ran up to her.

"Zero," Elpizo said getting on one knee next to Zero, "How do you feel?"

"Strangely enough, fine," Zero said looking at Elpizo, who smiled in relief.

After everything calmed down, Luna and Val were outside talking about what happened.

"Now you're sure you feel okay, Luna?" Val asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But why am I? I thought the virus made EM Beings go insane. Even Xerox is okay, right Xerox?" she asked her partner, who was in her Hunter VG.

"Yeah, I don't think anything's wrong?" he said. Val nodded, still wondering why Zero had such a strange reaction o the virus.

At that moment, Luna's parents ran up to Luna and hugged her.

"Luna!" Mrs. Platz said, "We were so worried."

"Mom, Dad," Luna said hugging her parents back.

Strangely Val frowned slightly looking at that, and then turned around, "I would like you to come to the Satella Police base tomorrow morning, Luna."

"Okay then Val," Luna said. Val nodded and walked off. Luna stepped back, realizing who was missing, "Mom, Dad, where's Kitty?"

Luna's parents pointed back to the stage entrance, where Kitty was sitting on the steps by herself thinking. Luna walked over Kitty and sat down next to her.

"Hey, are you okay?" Luna asked Kitty.

"Yeah, just a little shocked is all. I didn't think Ariel of all people was with Neo Arcadia," Kitty said, quite honestly too, since she really had no idea.

"I'm sorry," Luna started, "I know that you were a big fan of her, and this day was supposed to be special-"

"It was special," Kitty said suddenly, surprising Luna, "I got to spend the whole day with my best friend, and it was still my first concert. Even if the concert got ruined, I'm just happy that I was with you Luna," Kitty embraced Luna in a loving manner, "You're the first real friend I ever had. I love you so much, Luna."

"Kitty..." Luna was really touched hearing this. She could feel Kitty's friendship flowing all through her, and it almost brought her to tears. Luna returned Kitty's embrace with a smile, "I feel the same way about you, Kitty."

Kitty's eyes lit up hearing that, and she let go of Luna so she could look at Luna, "Really?" she asked.

"Yeah. For the longest time he only other girl I knew who was my age was Sonia, and we didn't become official friends until recently. Before that she and I were silently in competition with each other, and we never related to each other very well. With you it's different. I feel comfortable with you, like you understand me," Luna took Kitty's hand, "Kitty, I care about you a lot, and I want to help you. Truth is, I'm worried about you Kitty."

Kitty was taken aback by that statement, "Worried? Why?"

"You never let me walk you to your house, you sometimes seem depressed about something, you went through your whole life without a single friend. You told me that your parents died when you were young, and that you're staying with someone, right? Is this person a relative?" Luna asked.

Kitty slowly shook her head, "No, he isn't."

"What is it like there? Do you live well, or are you in rough living quarters?" Luna asked.

"Luna, I-"

"Please Kitty, tell me he truth. I have to know that my best friend is okay."

Kitty's head was spinning right now. She never knew there was anything better until she saw Luna's house. It was so nice and big, and it had things in it that the Neo Arcadia base didn't. Issac said that they lived simply, but was it possible that they could even live like Luna?

Kitty sighed and looked down, deciding to tell Luna a bit of the truth, "Well, it's not as nice as your place. Your bed is so soft, and your kitchen is really nice..."

"How would you like have all of that?" Luna asked, shocking Kitty.

"What do you mean?"

"I talked about it with my parents, and they really like you. So much, that they agreed to allowing you to stay with us."

Kitty almost had a heart attack hearing that, "You'd let me live with you...?" she asked slowly, as if she didn't believe it.

"Yes, because I want to make sure you're okay. I would hate it if anything happened to you."

Luna was the first person to ever care this much about Kitty. Not even Issac cared this much about her. It was true that Kitty secretly hated the Neo Arcadia base, and that ever since she went to Luna's room for the first time she wondered what it would be like to sleep in a nice room on a nice bed.

That's when the tears came. Kitty had no idea why they came, but they did. She couldn't hold it in any longer, so she hugged Luna and sobbed loudly.

"Thank you Luna," Kitty said in between sobs. She had no idea why, but this was the happiest she had ever been.

"Kitty..." Luna said hugging Kitty tightly. She knew that she was doing the right thing.

Then she remembered Geo's warning about being careful who she trusted. At first she was scared, but she eventually thought against it.

_Not Kitty_, Luna thought, _There's no way he meant Kitty_.


	19. Return of the Four Guardians

Return of the Four Guardians

In outer space, three lights were flying to Planet Earth, one orange, one blue, and one green.

"_I've heard news that there is an organization dedicated to targeting our planet,_" the voice of Aries said, "_We have to confirm whether or not they really do have the means to attack our planet. Fenrir, Leviathan, Harpuia, I'm counting on you._"

Leviathan landed on the Wave Road over the ocean in her true FMian form, "You mean we actually get to come back to earth?" she asked looking around, "What if we run into Zero?"

Fenrir landed in the middle of a mountain range in his FMian form, "I hope we do! I can't wait to have another bout with her!" he said with a toothy grin.

Harpuia landed on the Wave Road over Cyber City in his FMian form, "Remember Guardians, we're not here to fight anyone. We're just hear to draw out the people declaring war against our planet and master."

"_Draw them out, huh?_" Leviathan asked.

"_And I know just the way to do it_!" Fenrir said. Harpuia looked out at the city with a serious expression, thinking about what hey were about to do. It was against his morals, but it was true that this method tended to work. And if they do draw out Zero, maybe Neo Arcadia would follow suit.

Luna and Kitty walked to the Satella Police base together. Kitty waited outside with Bud, Sonia, and Solo while Luna went to Dr. Goodall's lab with Val, Pat, and Ace. Luna sat on the couch in Dr. Goodall's lab while Dr. Goodall was at her computer. Ace and Acid were standing next to the doctor while Val and Pat sat with Luna.

"And that should do it," Dr. Goodall said. She pushed a button on her keyboard and a black Battle Card emerged from a slot on the side of her computer. She took the Battle Card and handed it to Luna.

"Will this enable Xerox and I to use that form again?" Luna asked.

"Yeppers," Dr. Goodall said with a smile of achievement, "All you have to do is activate this Battle Card to take on that form from before."

"About that," Val said looking up at the doctor, "What do we know about that form? Why did the virus transform Zero like that?"

"That we don't know," Dr. Goodall said crossing her arms, "To be honest, it seems like instead of having a negative affect on Zero, it's having a positive effect on her, actually making her stronger."

"Should we even try to use this form though," Pat asked getting everyone's attention, "I know it's useful and all, but it may still be dangerous for Luna to have the virus inside of her like that."

"I agree with Gemini Spark," Acid said crossing his arms, "But isn't that why we concentrated it into a Battle Card?"

"Exactly," Dr. Goodall said, "By extracting the virus from Luna and Xerox and condensing it into the Battle Card I gave Luna, they'll be able to invoke the virus' power anytime they need to without having to carry it inside of them for a long period of time."

"Good, then I feel better about this," Pat said. Luna thought it was sweet that Pat was so worried about her, just another friend she was blessed to have.

"On another subject," Ace said, "Don't you have a friend outside waiting for you?"

Luna looked up suddenly, realizing how long they'd been, "Kitty!"

Outside in the waiting room, Kitty was talking to Bud and Sonia, but Solo stood a distance from Kitty leaning against a wall with his arms crossed.

"So, you guys are Satella Police commanders?" Kitty asked.

"Well, Bud is," Sonia stated, "Solo and I are Lieutenant Commanders."

"Wow, and you're only my age," Kitty said.

"It's not that impressive," Solo shot, catching everyone's attention, "Honestly, you're not fooling anyone with your phony enthusiasm."

"Solo, that's not nice," Sonia said, she then turned to Kitty, who was apparently hurt by Solo's statement, "I'm sorry about Solo. He's the kind of person who says his opinion, whether or not it's wanted. He's really a good person."

"I know. I'm just sorry if I offended him in any way. I would like it if he and I could become friends," she said walking up to him, "Please Solo, I want to be friends with all of Luna's friends."

She's hardly my friend, Solo thought. Normally he would have laughed at Kitty and harshly declined, but looking at Kitty right now did something to him. He wanted to decline, he really did want to decline, but the need to know more about her was too much, as if he wanted to know more about her for a reason besides suspicion. He looked down and said something that shocked everyone who knew Solo.

"I'll think about it," Solo said looking down. Bud and Sonia stood up suddenly and looked at Solo in shock.

"Are you okay Solo?" Bud asked.

"You're not getting a fever, are you?" Sonia added.

"Shut up," Solo said turning away. He hated being put on the spot like that, and he had enough mind to decline Kitty's offer now, but for some reason he just couldn't, "I'm going to the Wave World to train," Solo said walking off. That statement caught Kitty's attention.

"Wave... World...?" she asked herself. Sonia sensed her confusion and went up to her.

"You've heard of EM Wave Change, right?" Sonia asked, Kitty nodded so Sonia continued, "Well, Solo has the ability to Wave Change without a Wizard."

Kitty looked at Sonia in shock, "He can?" she asked taking another look at Solo as he walked down the hall.

Sonia nodded and whispered in Kitty's ear, "Don't tell Solo that you know this, but he's from a lost civilization called Mu. That's how he's able to Wave Change without a Wizard."

Kitty was shocked hearing this. Then that meant that he was...

"Kitty," Luna said from the side hallway, "I'm done here. We can start heading home if you want."

That sounded so good hearing that, home, and knowing that it was the same home as Luna. Kitty walked over to Luna with a smile.

"Okay Luna, let's go," Kitty said cheerfully.

Bud walked over to them, "So, are you liking the Prez's house," he asked, making Kitty raise an eyebrow.

"Why do you keep calling Luna that? You and that kid in glasses always call her that," Kitty asked. Luna laughed.

"It's a nickname I earned when I was a kid. Seems Bud and Zack can't let go of the past," Luna said raising an eyebrow, smiling.

"I told you, no matter what you'll always be Prez to me and Zack," Bud said. Luna shook her head realizing that there was nothing she could do about it. Even Geo still called her Prez.

"Do what you want," Luna said, "Come on Kitty, let's get going." Luna and Kitty walked out together. Sonia walked over to Bud.

"She spends more time with Kitty than us these days," Sonia said with a laugh, Bud nodding in agreement.

Luna and Kitty were walking through Cyber City together. They were about half way to Luna's house when Xerox felt something... something familiar...

"Hey, Luna," Xerox said quietly catching Luna's attention. Luna looked at Xerox, who was motioning away from Kitty with his head, as if asking if he and Luna could have some time.

"Hey Kitty, I need to take care of something. I'll meet you back home," Luna said.

"That's okay, Luna. I can wait," Kitty said. Before she could protest though her Hunter VG vibrated (she set it to vibrate to not attract attention) showing a picture of High Max, "On second thought Luna, I have something I have to take care of too. I'll meet you home," Kitty said rushing off. Luna thought it was weird, but she rushed behind a building herself realizing that she had business to take care of.

"Xerox, what's wrong?" Luna asked.

"I'm not sure, but I feel a presence. Something familiar that I haven't felt in a long time."

"Where is it now?"

"It's in the Wave World, right above Cyber City."

"Then let's Trans In and investigate," Luna said putting on the Visualizer and holding her hand up in the air. Xerox materialized behind her, "Transcode 666! Zero!" Xerox embraced Luna from behind, and they both vanished in a crimson red light.

On the Wave Road above where Luna and Xerox Wave Changed, a red light shot down and Zero appeared. She ran forward to find out where the signal was coming from. When she made it to the highest point three lights came down in front of her, one orange, one blue, and one green, each one becoming an FMian...

The Four Guardians...

"You guys?" Zero asked, shocked to see her old enemies again.

"ZERO!" Fenrir said with a toothy grin, "Long time no see!"

"I knew I was sensing something!" Xerox said spitefully.

"Xerox, I missed you," Leviathan said evilly, "How are you doing, devil?"

"You guys and that name," Xerox groaned.

"Why are you three here?" Zero asked.

"Our master requested that we investigate this planet," Harpuia started, "As it turns out there's an organization here bent on destroying Planet FM, and he wants us to draw them out."

"How do you guys know about Neo Arcadia?" Xerox asked, making Leviathan laugh.

"We know because Harpuia has been keeping an eye on things for us. We know all about what's going on here, except for this weapon they call an Ara," Leviathan explained.

"Ara?" Zero asked. Delphinus Ice mentioned that in their Wave Battle.

"I see you don't know anything about this either," Harpuia said looking down with his eyes closed, "Well, this has been a waste of time."

"Hey, Harpuia, let me have some fun while I'm here!" Fenrir said floating forward a bit. Harpuia sighed, he expected this.

"Come on, Harpy. Fenrir's been talking about this the whole trip. Let him have his fun," Leviathan said.

Harpuia sighed again, "Very well. We'll proceed without him. At least we can get data on Zero's abilities," Harpuia said. He and Leviathan teleported away, leaving Zero and Fenrir, who was getting more and more excited.

"Looks like it's just you and me, kid," Fenrir said.

"Out of all the ones I had to fight, why did it have to be him," Zero groaned.

Fenrir was surrounded by pillars of lava that came up around him, "Fenrir, ON AIR!" Fenrir said punching the ground. One pillar came up around Fenrir. When it came down, he was in his more humanoid battle form, which allowed him to use his full power even on Earth. All the Four Guardians had this ability.

Fenrir got in a fighting stance looking at Zero like a maniac, "Give me a good fight like always, kid!"

"Kid," Xerox started, "We don't have time for this. Let's take this guy out quickly so we can warn the Satella Police about Harpuia and Leviathan."

"Got it," Zero said looking up, "Wave Battle! Action!"

Fenrir began firing at Zero instantly with his two cannons. Zero flipped to the side and activated a Battle Card.

"Mega Cannon!" she said as her left arm turned into a Mega Cannon. She began firing at Fenrir, who held up his cannon's to block. He then ran up to Zero and started punching Zero, who ducked and dodged out of the way of all of Fenrir's attacks. Fenrir got one punch in though, knocking Zero back.

She flipped up to her feet and activated a Wide Wave Battle Card. Fenrir took damage from that, and was surprised when Zero ran up to Fenrir with a Heavy Ax in her hands.

Fenrir blocked the assault, taking minor damage with each slash. Apparently Fenrir had enough though as he kicked Zero to the side, knocking her to the ground.

Zero forced herself up, taking out the black Battle Card that Dr. Goodall gave her.

"I guess it's time to test out that new form, eh?" she asked herself. She put the Battle Card into her wrist like normal, only her left arm started sparking with red electricity, "Nightmare Zero!" she said activating the card. She was engulfed in a red orb that condensed into the size of a marble for a second, and then exploded revealing Nightmare Zero. Fenrir stepped back looking at that.

"When did she learn how to do that?" he asked, actually a little worried now.

"Now, where were we?" N-Zero asked. She rushed at Fenrir with incredible speed and began slashing at Fenrir with her Z-Saber. Fenrir was unable to block the attacks and was knocked back. N-Zero pulled out a Gatling Gun Battle Card, but it began glowing white and turned into a level 3 Gatling Gun.

She activated it and fired point blank at Fenrir, who took massive damage. He fell to one knee.

N-Zero activated her Z-Mirage, creating two clones of herself. All three Zeros rushed past Fenrir at high speed slashing at Fenrir, eventually making his battle form explode, turning him back into his FMian form.

"Good bout kid," Fenrir said, "What's that now, three to zero?" he asked as if he was enjoying it, "Can't wait for round four! One of these days I will defeat you!" he said teleporting away.

"Kid, that's our cue!" Xerox said catching N-Zero's attention, "Let's get over to the Satella Police HQ pronto!"

"Right!" N-Zero said, she then started running as fast as she could to the Satella Police base.

Behind her, a blue orb was watching her. It flew after her, careful to keep enough distance from it and N-Zero.


	20. Preemptive Strike

Preemptive Strike

Luna appeared in a red light right in front of the Satella Police HQ and immediately ran into the command center. In the command center she saw virtually everyone inside. The screen showed virus attacks everywhere.

"Val, the Four Guardians! They've-" Luna started.

"We already know," Ace said for Val, who was really silent looking at the screen, "Damn it, I wasn't expecting them to attack like this!"

Xerox materialized next to Luna, "How bad is it?" he asked.

"Horrible!" Bud said, "There are viruses everywhere! Not only that, but since they're directly from Planet FM they're stronger than normal viruses!"

"What are they doing?" Pat asked, "This attack is really unusual. There's no purpose or anything."

"We don't know that," Solo said, "If their goal is to draw someone out, then it's the perfect plan."

"Harpuia said that they were trying to draw out Neo Arcadia," Luna stated, catching everyone's attention.

"How do they know about that?" Ace asked.

"Harpuia must have followed Xerox and I back to Earth. He's apparently been keeping an eye on things for a while," Luna explained.

"If that's the case then how come we didn't know about this?" Ace asked, apparently getting agitated, something that only happened when things got really bad.

"That's why Aries sent Harpuia," Xerox stated, "He's able to hide his signal. He could have been here for weeks and we not know about it."

"So, how are we going to handle this?" Zack asked, turning away from the computer.

"Isn't it obvious?" Val said finally, "They may want Neo Arcadia, but they're going to get us instead!"

"Val..." Ace started.

"You know we can't ignore this, Ace! If we don't strike now then we may never get the chance!" Val stated.

"These guys are different than other EM Beings!" Ace tried to reason, "They're not humans, and they're not Wizards either! These guys are the real deal, fresh from Planet FM! Not only that but they're the best of the best! They were trained for war!"

"And so was I!" Val said shutting Ace up, "I've waited a long time for this, and I'm not going to pass this up!" Val then turned to Luna, "Please Luna, help me! You know them better than me!"

Luna had to think on this one. In truth, her only concern was protecting Cyber City. For Val, it was something different though, she could tell. She knew that if she left Val alone she was just going to go on her own, so in the end...

"Only on the condition that we don't go alone!" Luna said.

"Of course," Val said walking up to everyone, "Zero and Harp Note will go after Leviathan together. Fenrir left the planet, so Taurus Fire and Rogue will go into the city and protect the civilians. Since Harpuia will be tougher, I want Gemini Spark with me. Is everyone clear!"

"Yes ma'am!" everyone saluted. They all ran outside and stood next to each other, each getting ready to Wave Change in their own way.

"Transcode 004! Harp Note!"

"Transcode 002! Rogue!"

"Transcode 005! Taurus Fire!"

"Transcode 011! Gemini Spark!"

"Transcode 123! Elpizo!

"Transcode 666! Zero!"

All six of them disappeared from the Real World, each going to their own individual fights. Dr. Goodall walked over to Ace, who was watching them from the front entrance.

"She'll be fine. With all six of them I'm sure they'll pull through," Dr. Goodall reasoned.

"I sure hope so," Ace said, deciding to stay behind until he was needed. After all, Acid Ace was still partially a government secret, and only unleashed in emergencies.

Taurus Fire and Rogue appeared on the Wave Road over Cyber City. There were viruses of all types, and they were everywhere. In the Real World, machines were malfunctioning all over, and the people were in a panic.

"Geez," Taurus Fire said, "is all of this necessary? I know they're trying to draw out Neo Arcadia, but this is insane!"

"The Four Guardians don't hold Planet Earth in high regard," Rogue stated, "They're willing to burn the entire planet in order to achieve their objective."

"How are we going to handle all of this?"

"It's going to take a while, but I suggest we split up. I'll handle one side of the city, and you take on the other."

"You mean, work together?" Taurus Fire said, shocked to hear Rogue suggest such a strategy.

"Trust me, it makes me sick to think that I actually need help. Don't rub it in," Rogue said rushing forward. Taurus Fire shrugged and rushed in the opposite direction.

Zero and Harp Note teleported on the Wave Road over the ocean. They looked around until they saw Leviathan already in a Wave Battle, with Lynx. Sadly the fight was one sided, and Leviathan was winning.

Leviathan kicked Lynx to the ground, and for a moment Lynx lied there looking helpless.

"This is Neo Arcadia?" Leviathan asked in a taunting manner, "I didn't think they would be so... weak!" she said laughing evilly. Lynx looked up in fear, expecting the worse.

"Lynx!" Zero said as she and Harp Note ran in front of Lynx defending her. Lynx looked up in shock.

"Zero? Why are you here meow?" Lynx asked.

"That's what I want to know," Leviathan said, "Last time I heard, the Satella Police and Neo Arcadia were enemies."

"The Satella Police may be enemies with Neo Arcadia, but we share a common enemy with Planet FM!" Zero said as she and Harp Note held up their weapons. They then turned to look at Lynx, "Can you move?" Zero asked Lynx, who slowly shook her head, "Leave this to us, Lynx. You rest here."

"Oh, so I fight both of you? This should be fun!" Leviathan said holding her staff forward.

"Luna, we have to end this quickly. Pat and Val are having the toughest time right now," Harp Note whispered to Zero.

"You're right, Sonia. We'll have to work together on this. I only have one Nightmare Virus Card," Zero whispered back, and then they both got into fighting stances, "Let's go Leviathan! Wave Battle! Action!"

Zero and Leviathan charged at each other and began fighting close quarter. Leviathan jumped back and slashed at the air creating a tidal wave that rushed toward Zero and Harp Note, who were standing back to back.

"Zero, let's switch!" Harp Note said to Zero, who nodded. The two of them turned around so Harp Note was facing Leviathan, "Shock Note!" she shouted as two large speakers appeared next to her. She played a loud note on her guitar sending an electric blast from the speakers at Leviathan, who jumped away from the attack. Harp Note then rushed at Leviathan holding her guitar by the neck and fought Leviathan close quarter, using her guitar like a sword.

While they fought, Zero ran on another Wave Road next to them and activated a Battle Card, "Mega Cannon!" she said as her left arm turned into a Mega Cannon. She then fired at Leviathan, who used her staff to block the attacks. Zero then jumped over to Leviathan with her Z-Saber out and slashed at Leviathan. For a second they stood there not moving, but then Harp Note slammed her guitar into Leviathan knocking her back.

"Z-Mirage!" Zero shouted as two clones appeared next to her. The clones rushed up to Leviathan and fought her for a few seconds, but Leviathan slashed at the clones deleting them.

This time, both Zero and Harp Note rushed at Leviathan and the three of them clashed weapons. Zero stepped back as Harp Note and Leviathan clashed weapons. Leviathan did a spin kick to Harp Note, who did an elegant back flip away from the attack. Zero ran up to Leviathan and fought in Harp Note's place. Zero jumped back as Harp Note shot at Leviathan with a Pulse Gun Battle Card, paralyzing her. Zero and Harp Note both rushed past her slashing her.

"Damn it!" Leviathan shouted as she exploded, leaving her EM Form lying there. Zero and Harp Note ran back to Lynx.

"Hey, can you Trans Out?" Zero asked Lynx, who slowly nodded. Before Zero could say anything, her Hunter VG went off, "This is Zero."

"Zero, Elpizo and Gemini Spark need back up!" Ace said, "Can you and Harp Note get to the power plant and help them?"

"We're on our way!" Zero said cutting the connection, "Harp Note, let's move!"

"Got it!" the two of them got up and walked off a bit.

"This doesn't change anything meow!" Lynx said to Zero and Harp Note, "Neo Arcadia is on a mission, and I won't let you stop them!"

Zero remained silent. She and Harp Note turned to Lynx, and then with their backs turned to Lynx, Transed Out going to help Elpizo and Gemini Spark.


	21. To the Rescue

To the Rescue

Gemini Black ran up to Harpuia, who was already in his battle form, and was fighting him with his electric sword. Harpuia, who wasn't really putting any effort in the fight with Gemini Black, was blocking with only one sword.

Gemini White dashed past them and fired an electric blast at Harpuia, who jumped away from Gemini Black. Once he landed Elpizo ran up to him and began fighting him with her sword, but it was as if she were in a blind rage.

When Harpuia kicked Elpizo back, he saw Gemini Spark standing at a distance holding their golden arms forward and standing back to back.

"Gemini Thunder!" they shouted firing their strongest attack at Harpuia, who held his swords in front of him actually blocking the attack.

"Pat! He's blocking our attack!" Gemini Black said.

"No one has ever blocked that attack!" Gemini White said.

Harpuia slashed at the air sending an electric tornado at Gemini Spark, who jumped to either side getting away. Elpizo held up a Battle Card ready to crush it.

"Mega Cannon!" she said crushing the card. A Mega Cannon on a stand appeared next to Elpizo, who stood behind the cannon and targeted Harpuia. Harpuia turned to Elpizo and rushed at her at high speed. As Elpizo fired at Harpuia, he dodged o the side moving away from each slash. He then rushed past the Mega Cannon and slashed it cutting it in half and doing damage to Elpizo.

When stopped moving, Gemini Spark fired a blast of electricity at Harpuia, who jumped really high in the air. He came down with both swords, forcing the twins to block with their swords. Harpuia then fought both twins at the same time, and eventually did a spin kick knocking both twins back.

Zero and Harp Note Transed In and saw the fight. "Pat! Rey!" Zero shouted going up to the twins, who were on the ground.

"Luna?" Gemini White said looking up as Zero and Harp Note helped them up.

"Are you guys alright?" Harp Note asked.

"We're fine," Gemini Black said, "But I don't think she's going to be in a little while," he continued looking up at Elpizo and Harpuia, who were currently locked in an intense battle.

"Val, stop!" Zero shouted, but Elpizo wasn't listening. Harpuia slashed upward knocking her sword out of her hand, and then did a quick spin slash doing massive damage to Elpizo, who actually was exploding. "NO!" Zero shouted looking at what happened. Thankfully she Transed Out before she was deleted, but still...

Harpuia turned to face Zero, Harp Note, and Gemini Spark, "You aren't my targets," he stated calmly, "but I can't give you the chance to interfere with us in the future."

"Sonia, get Pat and Rey out of here!" Zero stated.

"You aren't going to fight him, are you?" Harp Note asked in shock, and questioning Zero's sanity.

"I'll be fine. I saved the Nightmare Virus card for a reason," Zero turned to Harp Note "Once you get back to the Real World, search for Val."

Harp Note nodded and was about to Trans Out, but Gemini White held Zero's arm, "Be careful," he said. Zero nodded and faced Harpuia.

"So, you verses me?" Harpuia asked, "I prefer this. I dislike fighting multiple opponents. Those fights lack honor." He closed his eyes and crossed his arms, "I'm pleased to see that you made it home safely, Luna," he said shocking Zero, "and I'm happy that the real Mega Man was able to find you."

"_So, you were aware that I came to the planet?_" Geo's voice was heard saying, followed by a blue orb of light floating down next to Zero.

"Of course I was. I told you that I had been keeping tabs on the planet. Luna was the the source of my investigation."

"I was?" Zero asked, "Why? Why did you follow me?"

"After you left our fortress, I had to make sure that you got back to Earth safely. Remember I never wanted to involve you in our fight to capture the devil on your left arm."

"Well, I'm involved now, and I'm riding with this 'devil' till the end," Zero said getting in a fighting stance.

"_Luna, I can't fight alongside you. You're on your own this time,_" Geo said.

"That's fine Geo. I've beaten him before, and this time I have a trump card," Zero stated.

"Then show me how strong you've gotten, Zero," Harpuia said also getting in a fighting stance. Geo floated up to get out of the way of the upcoming fight as Zero shouted...

"Wave Battle, Action!"

**Short, I know, Next chapter will be really good.**

**For those interested in my other works, my latest story that I'm working on along side this one is Persona Nightmare. Please check it out.  
**


	22. Wave Battle: Harpuia

Wave Battle: Harpuia

Zero and Harpuia charged at each other with their swords out and began clashing weapons. Harpuia used one sword and slashed horizontally at Zero, who did a back flip out of the way.

"Gatling Gun!" Zero said activating the Battle Card. As she fired at Harpuia, he dashed up to her moving from side to side dodging the shots. When he reached Zero he slashed her knocking her down. Harpuia then slashed at the air sending energy slashes at Zero, who frantically moved out of the way of the assaults.

Zero tried to activate a Battle Card, but Harpuia ran up to her and began slashing at her. Zero quickly pulled out a Mega Cannon Battle Card and activated it. She then shot at Harpuia point blank knocking him back. She then pulled out two more Battle Cards.

"Long Sword!" she said activating both cards. Both arms now Long Swords, she ran up to Harpuia and began slashing at him. The two of them clashed swords for a good while, until Zero's Battle Cards ran out. She then jumped away from Harpuia, but was surprised when Harpuia created a electrified tornado right where she landed. She was engulfed by the tornado, sustaining heavy damage.

When Zero fell to her knees, she slowly pulled out the black Battle Card charged with the Nightmare Virus. Looking at that shocked Harpuia, who could feel the energy radiating from the Battle Card.

"That Battle Card..." he said slowly.

"Nightmare Zero!" Zero said slamming the Battle Card into her wrist. She then was engulfed in a crimson red orb that condensed into the size of a marble, and then exploded revealing Nightmare Zero. Harpuia noticed that all of her wounds were fully healed, probably why she waited so long to use it.

N-Zero ran up to Harpuia and began slashing at him, forcing him to try even harder. He flipped back and smirked looking at N-Zero.

"I knew I would get a good fight from you," Harpuia said before rushing to N-Zero. They continued to clash weapons. They jumped away from each other catching their second wind.

"What's the real reason why you were following me?" N-Zero asked.

"It's like I said, I wanted to make sure you were okay. Also, my master isn't done with you Luna," Harpuia explained making N-Zero shocked.

"Not done?"

"You aren't meant for this world Luna. The evidence is right here, in that armor," as Harpuia spoke, N-Zero's eyes were getting wider and wider, "You have no idea how much power you possess. Come with me," Harpuia said slowly walking up to N-Zero, "And I can show you things about yourself you never dreamed of. Don't you want to know the truth about yourself?" he asked. Before he could take N-Zero's hand a small white laser shot at Harpuia preventing him from touching N-Zero. Harpuia looked up and saw Geo, still in orb form, firing small lasers at Harpuia. Harpuia smirked and stepped away as Geo floated next to N-Zero.

"Still protecting her, Mega Man?" Harpuia asked.

"_Whatever you want to show her can't be good!_" Geo said. Harpuia put up his swords and held up his hands.

"I'll step down, for now. But I will be back for you, Luna," Harpuia then disappeared in a green light, leaving N-Zero in a state of shock.

"Kid, you okay?" Xerox asked.

"What did he mean?" N-Zero asked, making Xerox look away in guilt, because he partially knew what Harpuia was talking about.

"_Luna..._" Geo said. N-Zero's Hunter VG went off, showing Ace's picture.

"Ace? What's up?" N-Zero asked.

"First of all, good job getting rid of the Four Guardians," Ace said, "You and Xerox really are the only two who can handle them."

"Well, I had some help," N-Zero said looking at Geo.

"Second of all, can you come back to HQ?" Ace asked, "We have a situation."

"Um, sure," N-Zero said, strangely afraid by what she was going to hear.

When Luna got to the Satella Police HQ, she got the shock of her life.

"She's missing?" Luna asked in shock.

"Afraid so," Ace said pacing around, Bud and Sonia also there, "Val's body was never found after she Transed Out from the Wave World."

"Do we know if she's okay?" Luna asked.

"I have a Brother Band with her, and it's still intact, so I at least know she's alive, but she won't answer my calls. I'm getting worried," Ace said looking away.

"What are we going to do?" Bud asked.

"For the time being Acid and I are going to resume our role as head of the Satella Police," Ace explained, "All of you should return home and get some rest." All three of them saluted and walked out of the Command Center. Acid materialized next to Acid.

"You're not worried about whether or not she's alive, are you?" Acid asked as Ace sat down at his desk.

"She's more than capable of handing herself on her own," Ace said, "I'm just worried about her doing something crazy and rash. She has a bad habit of doing things like that."

Back at Luna's condo, Xerox went up to Mr. and Mrs. Platz's room. He fished through the top drawer until he found the photo. He looked at it for a while thinking about what he was going to do. It was clear that he had to tell Luna now, even if it tore her up.

Luna and Kitty were sitting on the couch in the living room together. Kitty could tell that something was bothering Luna, but she wouldn't talk about it. Not wanting to force Luna to say anything, she decided to just be there for her friend.

"Luna, do you want anything from the kitchen?" Kitty asked.

"Just a glass of water, thanks," Luna said, still slightly dazed. Kitty nodded and went into the kitchen. As soon as she left Xerox floated up to Luna holding the picture, "Xerox?"

"Th, there's something I have to show you," Xerox said, "It's about what Harpuia said."

Xerox handed the picture to Luna. As she looked at it she got more and more confused. The picture was of her parents. They were at the beach, and they looked happy, only the three year old girl with them wasn't Luna. Instead it was another girl with red hair like her mothers. Luna looked on the back of the picture, and saw the names of her parents, but she also saw her name, which only made Luna even more confused and upset.

"Xerox, where did you find this?" she asked.

"It was in your parents' room. I heard them talking a while ago, and my curiosity lead me to this."

"I don't understand...!" Luna was getting a little upset, so Xerox wrapped his arms around her comfort her.

"Luna, I'm sure your parents have a good explanation for why they hid this," Xerox said. Unknown to them Kitty was in the kitchen listening, getting more and more concerned for her friend.

"That's the thing!" Luna stood up and walked forward a bit, and then turned to Xerox, tears filling her eyes, "If this is Luna Platz, then who the hell am I?"


	23. The Last Murian

The "Last" Murian

Issac was sitting at his desk thinking. Ever since Kitty started living with Luna it had become harder and harder to get in touch with her. She had been staying with Luna for a week now, and in that week had only checked in once. He was loosing her, and at the worst time.

"High Max, could you come here?" Issac asked. A few seconds later High Max Transed In.

"You summoned me, Master Issac?" High Max asked.

"I feel that Kitty's friend is becoming a problem. You see it as well, do you not?"

"Affirmative."

"I was thinking, something should be done about her. What do you think?"

"I agree with you, and if I may speak freely."

"Of course you may, High Max."

High Max walked forward a bit and then spoke, "I have a theory about Kitty Munroe's friend, and I desire to handle this issue personally."

Issac had to think on that, but in the end he nodded, "I like it when my men take initiative. Alright then High Max, it's your time."

High Max had no emotions, but if he had, he would have been smirking while nodding, "I shall not fail you." High Max then turned to the door and walked out. Once outside he thought to himself about the situation, "Transcode 110, Lynx... current level of trust... 30 percent, and dropping... Source of issues, Luna Platz... best course of action... elimination."

Luna had gone in a state of depression after Xerox's news. She hadn't talked to her parents yet, mostly because they called and told her that they were going to be gone for another week. To be honest she wasn't too upset about that.

Kitty was starting to get worried about Luna. She didn't fully understand what was going on but she knew that her best friend was suffering, and she wanted to do something.

Kitty knocked on Luna's door, already in her new school uniform, one that Luna had given her since it fit better than her old uniform (longer skirt and bigger shirt).

"Come in," Luna said softly. Kitty opened the door to see Luna standing by her window looking outside with the Visualizer, still in her night gown.

"Oh, you're still not coming?" Kitty asked, slightly disappointed when Luna shook her head, "Alright then, um, if you finished yesterday's assignment I'll give it to Mr. Shepar for you."

"It's on my dresser," Luna said softly. Kitty took the disk on her dresser and then walked over to Luna hugging her from behind.

"You want to talk about it?" Kitty asked. Luna shook her head, "Okay Luna, I understand. If you ever do want to talk though, you know you can come to me, right?" Kitty asked, Luna nodding this time, "Good. I'll see you later Luna," Kitty said. She then lightly kissed Luna on the cheek and walked out of her room. When she left Xerox materialized next to Luna.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to school?" Xerox asked.

"I don't feel like talking to anyone," Luna said.

"But Luna-"

"Don't, please," Luna went to her bed and lied back down, her back to Xerox, "You saw that picture. I clearly don't own that name."

Xerox, like Kitty, felt powerless looking at Luna in the state that she was in. Why couldn't she just have a moment of peace?

As Kitty walked to school, she saw Solo up ahead. She wanted to get to know him, and this might have been her chance. She ran up to him.

"Hi Solo," Kitty said with a smile, Solo turned to her and nodded, "Luna's still not coming," Kitty said trying to make small talk.

"And I still don't care," Solo said quickly shooting down her attempt at making small talk.

"Ah, you and Luna aren't friends?"

"That's complicated."

"Oh, I see," Kitty was about to leave it at that, but Solo stopped and turned to her.

"You fool everyone else, but you don't fool me. I can see just as well as you can."

"Solo, what are you talking about?" Kitty was getting scared looking at Solo right now. Solo frowned and walked into the school, leaving Kitty to her thoughts.

It was right before lunch. Kitty was leaving her locker right when three seniors surrounded her.

"Can I help you?" Kitty asked.

"Me and my friends just noticed the sudden change in uniform," the leader, Chad, said.

"Well, Luna felt that I needed to look a little more professional at school," Kitty said getting a little nervous.

"That's too bad," Chad said getting closer, "Because I liked you better in short skirts."

"I bet you did," Kitty said under her throat, "Look Chad, I bet that you and your friends could get any other slut in this school, but that's not me. Now if you'll excuse me," Kitty tried to leave, but Chad held her against the locker, his friends standing at her sides.

"You really think you're tough don't you, well little Miss Perfect isn't here to protect you this time. I'm willing to let this go, but you have to do me and my friends a little favor in back of the school. What do you say?" Chad said, now reaching for her breasts. Right when Kitty was about to scream, there was a loud bang next to them. They all turned and saw Solo standing in the distance, his fist against the locker.

"I'm willing to let _this_ go, if you leave quietly," Solo said. Chad and his two friends laughed looking at him, since like Kitty he was a freshman.

"You're not serious, are you?" Chad asked.

"Oh, I'm dead serious, and I wouldn't test that if I were you."

The two other guys ran up to Solo as if to fight him. Solo tripped the first guy and slammed him hard into the ground, and the second guy got his head slammed into a locker just as hard. With both of his friends knocked to the ground, Chad backed away from Kitty once Solo reached him.

"Go on," Solo threatened, "Give me a reason to punch you. I dare you."

Chad ran away, his two friends staggering up and following him. Kitty breathed a sigh of relief, and turned to Solo, "Um, thanks Solo," she said.

"What the hell was that?" Solo snapped, shocking Kitty.

"Huh?"

Solo turned to Kitty and slammed his hand against the locker next to Kitty's head, "Those guys were nothing! Even someone like you could have beaten them!" Solo got closer, "Our people, are stronger than that. Don't give us a bad name!" Solo turned to the cafeteria and stormed off.

"When did you find out?" Kitty called out, making Solo stop.

"I saw you Wave Change right before the Four Guardians attacked. Don't forget I was on the Wave Road," Solo turned to her slightly, "What you and Luna have is none of my business, and I don't really care, but if you don't want to loose Luna as a friend, then I'd tell her first, before she finds out the hard way."

"Tell Luna? Why would I loose her as a friend?"

"You really don't know? I thought my people were smarter than that. And here I thought you were spying on Luna."

"You aren't making any sense! What are you talking-" Kitty's Hunter VG went off, showing High Max's picture, "Hello?"

"Lynx, Master Issac needs to see you. He tells me that it is urgent," High Max said.

"I'm in the middle of class!" Kitty snapped.

"Am I under the assumption that you feel school is more important than Master Issac's orders? Shall I pass this information to him?"

"No! That's alright," Kitty sighed, "I use the Wave Road and get there as soon as possible," she hung up and turned to Solo, "Don't say anything to Luna! There's no reason why she needs to get involved in this fight!" she said before running off. Solo tried walking off, but the need to see what was going on was too much for him. He decided to run after Kitty.

As for Luna, she decided to get some fresh air. She and Xerox had just turned the corner when they saw High Max step out in front of them.

"Luna Platz," High Max said, "By Master Issac's orders and for Kitty's safety you are to be terminated."

Luna and Xerox just stood there in shock looking at the mysteriously dressed man who just bluntly told Luna that he was going to kill her.


	24. The Truth Revealed

The Truth Revealed

Rogue had been following Kitty on the Wave Road. He lost her after a few minutes of chasing, but he figured that he would see her again in a little while. He looked back on the surface and saw a sight that even made him a little shocked.

He saw Luna running through Echo Ridge, High Max chasing her.

Even though Rogue was still trying to go after Kitty, he decided that following this was a little more important.

As for Luna, she was frantically running away from the gigantic man chasing her. She hid in an allyway, poking her head out slightly to look at High Max.

"Kid," Xerox said from Luna's Hunter VG, "We need to Wave Change into Zero and take this guy out!"

"Trust me, as much as I want to, I don't think I want to risk that. If he's with Neo Arcadia then they'll know that I'm Zero," Luna reasoned.

"If we don't Wave Change then this guy is going to keep chasing us, and you can't keep running."

"I know, I just need to get to a less crowded area that doesn't have as many people," Luna poked her head out again, and this time booked it out of the alleyway. High Max noticed her and began chasing her again.

"Resistance is futile. Luna Platz, you will be eliminated," High Max stated.

"I don't even know why I'm being chased! What is this about?" Luna called out while running.

"That is not important. Resistance is futile."

"Gee," Xerox chimed in, "I kind of figured it was important to know why someone is trying to kill you!" Luna continued to run, High Max hot in pursuit.

In the Neo Arcadia base, Lynx teleported in and walked over to Issac, who actually looked a little surprised to see her.

"You wanted to see me meow?" Lynx asked.

"Kitty, this is a surprise. I didn't request to see you, though," Issac said, confusing Lynx.

"But High Max told me that you requested to see me. He made it sound important."

"Hm..." now Issac wanted to know what High Max was doing, so he went over to the monitor to see exactly what he was doing. That was when they saw High Max chasing a frantic Luna. Issac was surprised, but Lynx was absolutely horrified.

"Oh no, Luna!" Lynx cried out.

"He said that he wanted to handle this himself, but I had no idea that this is what he meant."

"Handle what?" Lynx asked getting really scared.

"Well, High Max and I both agree that this friend is getting in the way of your duties. I just wanted you and Luna to cut ties, but it seems High Max has other ideas," Lynx turned around and was running out, "And where are you going?"

"She's still my friend, and I can't let anything happen to her! I won't attack High Max, but I have to at least get Luna to somewhere safe," Lynx ran out of Issac's office to where Luna was.

Luna was starting to get tired from all the running. She didn't see High Max behind her so she decided to take a breather.

"Kid, you gonna be okay?" Xerox asked from Luna's Hunter VG.

"Yeah," Luna panted. She looked around, relieved to not see High Max, "I might be able to jump on the Wave Road from here."

"Then let's get going!" Xerox shouted. Luna nodded and held her hand up, unaware that High Max was right behind her. Before she could shout her Transcode, and before High Max could fire, Kitty ran up to Luna and pushed her out of the way of the coming blast.

"Kitty?" Luna asked in shock.

"Come with me, quickly!" Kitty said pulling Luna's arm. She lead Luna to the playground and hid under the slide, High Max following them.

"Kitty, what's going on?" Luna asked.

"I'll explain later!" Kitty said looking out for High Max.

"I need an answer now! That thing is trying to kill me and it looks like you know what's going on!"

"I promise, I'll explain later," Kitty turned to Luna, "No matter what, you have to trust me."

In any other situation Luna would have found it hard to trust her, but right now she had no choice. Also Kitty seemed to have a connection with this strange man hunting her. She nodded her head, "Okay Kitty, I trust you.

Kitty smiled slightly and ran out to face High Max.

"High Max, stop!" Kitty said catching High Max's attention.

"Kitty Munroe, please state the reasoning for your aberrant behavior," High Max requested.

"Hurting humans isn't in your programming!" Kitty stated, confusing Luna a bit. How did she know his name? How did he know _her _name?

"While that is the case, ensuring the safety of Neo Arcadia is. You Kitty, have begun to display increasingly aberrant behavior ever since you engaged in a friendship with Luna Platz. I have deemed that the best course of action is the destruction of Luna Platz."

"I won't let you hurt her!"

"You are bound to the rules of Neo Arcadia yourself. You are prohibited from attacking me. While I am prohibited from engaging you in combat, I am able to force you to move in order to accomplish my goal."

Kitty suddenly got a little worried looking at High Max approaching her. She knew that High Max was about to get to Luna unless she did something, but could she risk that? What would Luna think after seeing her? How could she face Issac?

Rogue was on the Wave Road watching this and was getting really irritated. Why was she just standing there? Why didn't she just Wave Change?

"Come on! Reveal your true self! Show your pride!" he shouted, getting more and more irritated watching this.

Kitty closed her eyes ready for the worst, only she noticed it didn't come. She opened her eyes and saw Luna and Xerox standing in front of her, Xerox ready to fight, and Luna with the Visualizer on.

"L, Luna? What are you doing?" Kitty asked.

"I trust you," Luna said, "Now it's your turn to trust me!" Luna then turned to Xerox, "Xerox, now!"

"I sure hope you know what you're doing," Xerox said flying behind Luna, who held her hand in the air.

"Transcode 666! Zero!" Xerox embraced Luna from behind and they were both engulfed in a red light, soon to be replaced by Zero. Kitty looked at Zero in shock, horrified by her biggest fear coming true.

"Luna Platz, identified as Transcode 666, Zero. You have interfered in Issac's plans and he requests your deletion," High Max stated.

"He can just try it, but I'm not going down that easily!" Zero shouted. She took one more look at Kitty, who was frozen in fear, and then faced High Max again getting in a fighting stance. She then shouted...

"Wave Battle! Action!"


	25. Wave Battle: High Max

Wave Battle: High Max

As soon as the Wave Battle began Zero ran into a major problem.

"Gatling Gun!" she shouted activating the card and firing, only to have the shots bounce right off of High Max's tough armor. "What's the?" Zero shouted.

High Max then ran up to Zero and began punching her continuously. Zero was able to move out of the way of the attacks, only but she was clearly getting overwhelmed. She tried to block one punch, only to be sent flying back into a jungle gym.

Kitty looked at Zero fly back in horror, and then watched High Max approach Zero, him with his usual emotionless yet stern look, Zero struggling to get up.

High Max picked Zero up with one hand and electrocuted her. As Zero screamed High Max turned to Kitty, "Kitty Munroe, although I am able to handle Zero on my own, your assistance would be appreciated," but Kitty just stared in horror, clearly frozen in fear and unable to move. High Max turned to Zero and threw her into the swing set with the force tat would have killed a human, and although Zero wasn't human at the moment, the though of her getting up anytime soon was unbelievable.

Zero was on her knees trying her hardest to get up. She looked at High Max, who was approaching her again, and got a little worried.

"Xerox," she breathed out, "What is this guy?"

"Beats the hell out of me! There's no way a human turned EM Being would be this strong! I don't even think a Wizard would be this powerful!"

High Max shot a blast of electricity at Zero, who managed to move out of the way and pull out a Battle Card.

"Heavy Ax!" she said as the Heavy Ax appeared in her hands. She ran up to High Max and tried to slash at him...

Only to have the Heavy Ax shatter on contact.

"My armor is superior to your weapons," High Max said, "You're chances of success, rated at merely ten percent," High Max then shot an electric blast close quarter to Zero, who fell back onto the ground.

As she tried to get up, she held out the black Battle Card, "Nightmare... Zero..." she said slowly putting the black card into her arm. An injured Zero was engulfed into a small red orb, and when the orb exploded a healed Nightmare Zero was standing in her place. She rushed at High Max with her Z-Saber out, but her slash met High Max's fist and was stopped immediately.

She activated a Mega Cannon Battle Card and fired at High Max jumping away, but her attacks weren't doing any damage to him whatsoever.

When N-Zero's Battle Card ran out High Max charged his entire body with electricity, and then shot a large orb of electric energy at N-Zero. It was too big and too fast to dodge, so N-Zero took heavy damage from the attack, falling to the ground again. High Max walked over to her and kicked her further back, not giving her the chance to get up. He then picked her up and looked at her as if trying to read her.

"Resistance is futile. Transcode 666, you will be terminated."

Kitty watching this was so confused. She didn't know who to root for, as one was her supposed best friend, and the other was her ally. She held her head in frustration and just screamed, "Please STOP!"

High Max just turned to Kitty slightly, "That statement has proven my point that you have become too attached to the human Luna Platz. For that reason I will eliminate the threat, thus giving you no reason to hold back."

Just as High Max was about to charge his attach though, High Max got a call from Issac.

"High Max, that's enough. Return to HQ immediately," Issac said.

"Understood Master Issac," High Max said letting go of N-Zero, who turned back to normal Zero. High Max turned to Kitty, "I will see you back at Headquarters," he said teleporting away.

Zero staggered up to her feet and Transed Out, turning back into Luna. Luna slowly walked over to Kitty, who was on her knees crying.

"Kitty?" Luna asked.

"Why..." Kitty sobbed, confusing Luna a bit.

"What are you talking about Kitty?" Luna asked reaching for Kitty, who pulled away and ran off a bit, stopping to look at Luna in sadness and anger.

"Why you? Of all the people in this world, why did you have to be Zero?" she screamed, still crying.

"Kitty, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't want to put you in any danger so I..."

"You don't get it!" Kitty shouted shocking Luna, "Didn't you hear what High Max was saying, how he was talking?"

"Kitty, I..."

"Transcode 110! Lynx!" she shouted. A large Mu symbol appeared in a pink light in front of her as her body began glowing white and turned into the sillohette of a large cat. The Mu symbol floated through her going behind her turning the white cat figure into the white cat EM Being on the ground on all fours. Kitty Munroe EM Wave Changed into Lynx, right in front of her. Luna and Xerox (who materialized during the transformation) were just staring at Lynx in shock.

"I'm Lynx!" Lynx shouted, "I was the one who attacked the Satella Police base! I was the one who attacked you in the school cafeteria! I was the one who helped Delphinus Ice at the concert! All of it was me! ME!" Luna was shocked looking at Lynx, who before she saw as a mere nuisance, but now she saw in a whole different light, "Stop looking at me like that!" Lynx shouted, "STOP IT!" Lynx then rushed at Luna and tried to slash at her. Luna jumped to the side putting the Visualizer back on.

"Transcode 666! Zero!" After Wave changing back into Zero, Lynx rushed at Zero and started slashing at her at high speed. She then kicked Zero to the ground and stood over her looking at her, still crying.

"YOU WERE MY FRIEND!" Lynx shouted looking at Zero on the ground, who was just looking up at Lynx seriously, not speaking, "Say something! Damn it Luna, SAY SOMETHING! I'm your enemy! Fight back! Tell me you hate me! DO SOMETHING!" but Zero didn't say anything, she just kept staring at Lynx. Lynx eventually turned away and ran off a bit, letting Zero get up. For the next few seconds she stood there silently with her back turned to Zero, "The next time we see each other, will be in a Wave Battle! Be ready, Zero!" with that said Lynx teleported away from the playground.

Zero fell to her knees in sheer shock as to what just happened.

"Kid, I'm sorry..." Xerox said trying to comfort Zero, knowing full well it did nothing of the sort.

Rogue, still on the Wave Road, turned his head away with his arms crossed, "I guess we can't all be strong," he said, Transing Out of the Wave World.

It was night fall when Luna and Xerox made it home. Luna's parents were still out, so it was just her and Xerox. Luna stormed right to her room, Xerox floating after her.

"Luna, can we talk about this for a second?" Xerox asked, hoping that Luna would stop. Sadly she didn't, and instead walked right into her room and slammed the door shut, a gesture Xerox knew meant to leave her alone. He just stood at the door looking down, feeling even more powerless to do anything to help Luna.

In the Neo Arcadia base, Kitty was storming to her room, Issac following behind her.

"It's a good thing High Max aided you in your investigation, otherwise we would have never found out that she was Zero," Issac said, "Now we can begin moving on to the next phase of our plan against Neo Arcadia. Kitty, I hope you'll be able to help us," Issac said letting Kitty go inside her room on her own.

Inside, Kitty fell onto her bed crying. She looked at her Hunter VG at the picture of Luna, and pushed a button to request the Brother Band be broken. She didn't even wait for a response, she just threw her Hunter VG away from her and cried herself to sleep.

Luna was looking out the window of her room when she got a message from Kitty.

"Kitty Munroe requests that your Brother Band be broken?" Luna read aloud in shock, "Damn it Kitty! Why are you doing this?" she shouted throwing her Hunter VG on her bed. She then looked up at the sky with the Visualizer on, "Geo, what should I do?" she asked, hoping her shooting star heard her cry for help.


	26. Who Am I

Who Am I?

In a prison, Ryan was sitting on his bed looking down. The door opened and someone stood at the exit looking at Ryan. Ryan looked up is a small smile.

"Oh, you came?"

In another cell, Ariel was looking out the window of her cell when the person came and opened her cell.

"It's about time," she said, "I didn't think you of all people would get me out of this dump."

Outside the prison, the doors burst open and Centaurus Flame and Delphinus Ice walked out together. Delphinus Ice stretched as Centaurus Flame cracked his neck.

"So Issac must be ready to activate it," Centaurus Flame said.

"This means we get our revenge on that little bitch Zero!" Delphinus Ice added. The two of them disappeared going onto the Wave Road.

Elsewhere in a forest, Issac, High Max, and Kitty were on their way to an old temple. In the heart of the temple was what looked like a control panel of sorts. Issac took what looked like a white Hunter VG out and pushed a button on it.

"Wizard On!" he said, only what materialized wasn't a sentient Wizard. Instead it was a white key that looked like a cross. When it glowed the large red crystal in the center of the room started glowing. Issac just laughed looking at their goal reaching fruition. Now they just needed one final piece...

The power source...

Luna decided to go to school the next day. She figured she had spent enough time away from school, but she however still want to keep her distance from her friends. She walked into school, her hair out tied in a red ribbon instead of it's normal style, dark red lip stick instead of her normal rose red shade, shorter skirt and fishnet stockings, and finally black boots. It was a strange look on Luna, and while it looked really hot, it just wasn't Luna.

When she walked past Bud and Zack's lockers (right next to each other) they had to stop and look at her in shock.

"P, Prez?" Zack asked, Luna ignoring her. Bud walked after her and stood next to her locker while she got her books.

"Um, you okay Prez?" he asked.

"Fine," Luna said curtly walking off to her first class. Bud was too afraid to approach her again, so he just stood there and watched her proceed to her classroom. Zack walked up to him.

"She's anything but fine," Zack said, Bud nodding in agreement.

In her homeroom, she sat in her usual seat next to Solo, who took notice to the new look and tried not to care, only to once again fail miserably.

"Any particular reason you suddenly became a goth?" he asked harshly, only to get silence from Luna, "Fine, don't tell me." As homeroom went on, Luna was more and more silent, actually making Solo aggravated since he was used to her bad attempts at small talk.

"Okay, this is silly," Solo said, "I'm not one to really care if you talk or not but this is getting on my nerves! What the hell happened?"

"You don't care," Luna said as the bell rang, "So why even explain?" she got up and walked to her next class. Solo just standing there confused as hell.

In Math Class, Pat was watching Luna from his usual desk behind her. He knew something was wrong, and not just because Bud and Zack told him. He could just feel it, like her energy was off. He worked on his worksheet for a little while when he got an Email on his Hunter VG. When he opened it it read...

_You see her, right? She won't talk to me, or anyone else, but you seem to have a way of getting her to open up. Can you try to talk to her?_

_Xerox_

Pat nodded and then went back to his worksheet, deciding on the best time to confront her.

When school ended Luna was about to leave when she got an Email on her Hunter VG:

_Meet me on the roof, it's really important._

_Patrick Springs_

Luna groaned, she really didn't want to talk to anyone right now, but Pat she couldn't ignore even if she tried.

On the roof of the school Luna walked around looking for Pat.

"I'm glad you could make it," she heard behind her. She turned and saw Pat standing in front of the elevator, as if blocking her way out.

"What is it Pat?" Luna asked curtly.

"Talk to me Luna. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm a teenage girl, I go through stuff, big deal."

"So, what's with the darker look?"

"So I changed my appearance, so what?"

"So, it isn't you, not the Luna I know," when he said that Luna reacted a bit.

"How do you know, how do I know? Maybe this is me, maybe the only real me is Zero, I don't know anything anymore!" she apparently didn't expect to start crying, but she did, and Pat was getting a little confused. Sure he knew something was wrong with Luna, but he didn't know what. Was this why she missed a whole week of school? He walked over to her and took her hand.

"Luna, what happened? Can't you at least talk me?" Pat asked sweetly. Luna looked up at Pat, remembering that even before she met Kitty, Pat was her best friend, and he had always been there for her. She then broke down and told Pat everything: the photo Xerox found and what it meant, what Harpuia had been saying, that Kitty was Lynx, and that she wanted to break their Brother Band. The sun was setting by the time they had finished talking.

"Wow, that's a lot," Pat said.

"I don't know what to think anymore. I don't know who my real parents are, and my current parents never told me any of this. Also the whole thing with Kitty just left a bad taste in my mouth. She and I were so close, and now I find out that we're enemies, that we've been enemies since the very beginning."

"I don't believe that for a second." Pat said catching Luna's attention, "Sure, Zero and Lynx were enemies, but Kitty didn't know that you were Zero. That friendship was legitimate, I know."

"So why does she want to end it?"

"Does she? If she really wanted to end your friendship then she could have broken the Brother Band herself," he held up his Hunter VG, showing Kitty's picture, "But she didn't. I bet Bud and Sonia both have heir Brother Bands with Kitty intact too," Pat looked up at the sky, "I remember when I first met Geo, and Rey had tricked me into hurting Geo, right when I had made my Brother Band with him. Geo could have hated me for it, but he didn't. It took a while, but we worked through it. I only saw Geo in person one time after that, and that was after Rey and I decided to try to work together. When I saw Geo it was like seeing an old friend. We laughed, we talked, we even had a friendly Wave Battle. True friends never go away. I know that Geo and I are true friends, and I know that you and Kitty are true friends too."

"Pat..." Luna looked down, still unsure of how to fix it.

"As for the issue of who you are," Pat continued, "You should confront your parents on the issue," Pat then turned to Luna, "but no matter what you're Luna Platz. That's your name now, and that's the only name besides Zero I know that's yours," Pat smiled sweetly, making Luna's heart at ease. She leaned into Pat and he wrapped his arms around her. Just then Luna's Hunter VG went off.

"Hello?" she asked activating the phone. The holographic image showed Centaurus Flame.

"I had no idea that you of all people was Zero," he said, shocking both Luna and Pat.

"Ryan?" Luna asked.

"How did you get this number?" Pat added.

"That's not important Gemini Spark. What is important is that I have something of Luna's that she would be very interested in," Centaurus Flame moved to the side revealing Mr. and Mrs. Platz tied up against a wall. Luna and Pat were horrified.

"Mom! Dad!" Luna cried out as Pat closed his eyes letting Rey take over.

"Who the hell takes hostages!" Rey demanded, making Centaurus Flame laugh.

"I see, so that's how Gemini Spark can split in two, interesting. Rest assured I'm not as revenge bent as Ariel is, I'm just following orders. If you really want them to be safe, then come to the harbor. I'm in Warehouse 17. See you there, Zero," Centaurus Flame cut the line at that moment. Xerox materialized next to Luna while she put on the Visualizer.

"So, we going, kid?" Xerox asked.

"You bet!" Luna said getting up.

"Pat and I are coming too!" Rey said catching Luna and Xerox's attention.

"You guys?" Luna asked.

"While you fight him, we can rescue your parents," Rey explained.

"Okay then, let's go!" Luna said getting ready to Wave Change. Rey (or Pat) closed his eyes and screamed at the sky generating electricity in his body.

"Transcode 011! Gemini Spark!"

"Transcode 666! Zero!"

Both of them vanished in their own ways onto the Wave Road, on their way to the warehouse.


	27. Wave Battle: Centaurus Flame V2

Wave Battle: Centaurus Flame V2

Centaurus Flame walked out of the warehouse to wait for Zero. He never planned on hurting Luna, but he had his orders. He decided that he would explain his reasons when he saw Luna.

He saw a red flash at the side of a building, and Zero walked out in front of him.

"So Zero, you came," Centaurus Flame said, "I knew that bringing your parents here would get results."

"Ryan, why?" Zero asked, "You were so nice, out of all the people why did you have to be a member of Neo Arcadia?"

"Luna," Centaurus Flame said looking down, "The me you saw then, that is the real me. I'm not a bad person, and I don't want to hurt anyone," Centaurus Flame looked down and sighed, "When Planet FM attacked that last time, I got scared. My father was severely injured in the attacks four years ago, when Mega Man first appeared. I was afraid that it was going to be like that time again, and I wouldn't know what to do. But Issac came, he gave me this power, and a purpose. He has a way to put an end to Planet FM."

"You mean the Ara?" Zero asked, "What the heck is that anyway?"

"It's an ancient weapon made from an ancient civilization. Issac called them Mu," when Centaurus Flame said that Zero was shocked, "The girl he's always with, Kitty told him about it. With that weapon we'll fire directly at Planet FM. With it we'll be able to destroy the entire planet and put an end to the reign of Planet FM."

"You really think it's going to be that easy?" Zero said, "Planet FM is made completely out of EM Waves! If he fires at it there's no guarantee that he'll destroy the planet!"

"He will! We have to have faith in him!"

"What makes him so sure that he'll succeed?" Zero asked, "Does he know how powerful the Ara is? Does he know how strong Planet FM is? If not then trying to destroy the entire planet is a fools errand! Issac is putting the entire planet at risk, and I can't let this continue!"

"Then you'll have to get through me Luna. Even if we are friends I will not let you stop us!"

"The same goes for me!" Zero shouted getting in a fighting stance. She then shouted...

"Wave Battle! Action!"

Centaurus Flame charged at Zero with his lance pointed out. Zero dodged to the side and activated a Battle Card.

"Mega Cannon!" she shouted as her left arm turned into the Mega Cannon. She fired at Centaurus Flame, but he was too fast for her attacks. He charged out of the current location, confusing Zero a bit, "Xerox, why did he run away?"

"Don't be so sure kid, his EM make up is kind of funny to me. This might be a part of his-" no sooner had he said that did Centaurus Flame charges past Zero from a different direction, this time knocking her to the ground.

"Shoot!" Zero shouted as she got up, "He's using the field to his advantage!"

"Then we just gotta do the same! Just like when we fought Lynx the first time, we gotta slow him down!" Xerox stated.

Zero had to look down on that though. The first time she fought Lynx that wasn't her friend Kitty, or it was just she didn't know Kitty. Zero shook it off and activated a Long Sword Battle Card. This time when Centaurus Flame charged at Zero, she stopped him with her sword. She took a little damage, but she was able to fight close quarter for a little while.

Inside the warehouse, Luna's parents had woken up and were struggling to get free.

"Horace," Mrs. Platz started, "If we get out of here, we need to tell Luna the truth."

Mr. Platz looked at his wife in shock, "Janet, are you serious?"

"Yes. Why do you think she ran away that last time? We were always so distant to her because she wasn't our blood child, she sensed that, and it eventually got too much for her. Weren't we doing all of this to eventually tell her the truth?" Mr. Platz had to think on that one. It was true, the reason they decided to spend more time with Luna was to hopefully lessen the blow when they told Luna the truth about their family. If they kept prolonging it though they would never tell her, so Mr. Platz nodded in agreement.

Before they could say anything, Gemini Spark teleported in. Both twins turned around to face Luna's parents, who were scared out of their minds. They didn't know that Gemini Spark was good now, so when the twins ran up to them and started untieing them they were shocked.

"You two..." Mr. Platz said.

"Are you guys alright?" Gemini White asked.

"We're fine," Mrs. Platz answered, "but why are you here?"

"That's not important," Gemini Black stated, "Just be glad we're here."

With that said Gemini Spark lead Mr. and Mrs. Platz out of the warehouse. Once outside they saw Zero and Centaurus Flame fighting. They tried to keep running, but when Mrs. Platz saw Zero she stopped.

"Janet, what's wrong?" Mr. Platz asked.

"That red one with the sword," she said pointing to Zero, "Do you know who that is?"

"Wait a second..." the realization hit Mr. Platz that moment, and he was shocked.

Zero slashed at Centaurus Flame and turned around, only to meet the stares of her parents. For a few moments they just stared at each other.

"L, Luna...?" Mr. Platz asked. The next second Centaurus Flame charged out from the side and tackled Zero into another warehouse.

"LUNA!" both her parents cried out at the same time.

Gemini Spark looked at each other, nodded, and ran toward the fight, "Stay here!" they said in unison to Luna's parents.

Inside the warehouse, Centaurus Flame was spinning his lance above his head charging it with fire. Right before he could fire at Zero, a jolt of electricity hit him knocking him down. Gemini Spark then ran in, Gemini White helping Zero up.

"Pat, Rey, thanks," Zero said.

"Don't thank us yet," Gemini Black said, "He's still hot for a fight!"

Centaurus Flame got up and looked at his two new opponents, "Zero and Gemini Spark? I don't care how many there are, I can't let you get to Master Issac!"

"Luna..." Gemini White said.

"It's okay Pat," Zero said answering Gemini White's unasked question, "I know that my friend is still in there, but he won't back down, so neither can we. Let's end this!" She stepped forward, both twins on either side of her. Unknown to them, Mr. and Mrs. Platz were watching this from a distance.

Gemini Spark rushed forward first with their swords out and overwhelmed Centaurus Flame with their unified sword attacks. After a while they parted so Zero could shoot at her with a Wide Wave Battle Card. Centaurus Flame took heavy damage from that attack, and fell out of the warehouse. The twins stood back to back holding their golden arms forward and charged up for their strongest attack.

"Gemini Thunder!" they shouted shooting a large electric blast at Centaurus Flame paralyzing him.

"Heavy Ax!" Zero shouted right before knocking Centaurus Flame into the water with her Heavy Ax. Once he was in the water, Gemini Spark stuck their sword arms into the water, electricuting everything inside, doing extreme damage to Centaurus Flame, who exploded inside the water. Ryan floated up from the lake unconscious. Zero breathed a sigh of relief as the twins high fived. The three of them did a group hug laughing happily at their victory. Mr. and Mrs. Platz were watching this, happy to see their daughter smile like that, but confused as to why she was even there fighting period. When Zero looked and saw her parents, she let go of Gemini Spark and slowly walked over to her parents.

"Mom... Dad..." Zero said softly. There was no reason to hide it anymore. It was clear they knew who she was up close like this, and she was tired of all the secrets.

"We need to talk, Luna," her mother said just as softly.

A few minutes later after the Satella Police had come to arrest Ryan, Zero (still wave changed on Ace's request) was sitting on the side of the harbor with her parents next to her.

"So, you didn't run away that time?" Mrs. Platz asked.

"No, I didn't. I was captured by Planet FM's soldiers and had to fight all the way back here," Zero explained, then looking at the screen on her wrist showing Xerox, "If Xerox hadn't come to save me, then who knows where I'd be," Xerox smiled, proud that she was having this conversation with her parents, "I'm sorry I kept it a secret, and I'm sorry I lied about Xerox. He isn't a Wizard made from Mr. Stelar. He's actually a being from Planet FM. He's good though, not like the others. He wants to help save the planet."

"It's alright Luna," Mrs. Platz said looking at her husband.

"We haven't been totally honest with you either," Mr. Platz continued. They both turned to Zero with worried expressions.

"Luna, you're not our biological daughter," Mrs. Platz started, "Our real daughter was separated from us in an accident. Six years later our doorbell rang and all we saw was an infant child on our doorstep, and a note telling us to take care of her as if she were our own. So we gave you our first daughter's name, took down all the old photographs of her, and decided to start anew."

Zero looked down hearing this. It was great that she knew the truth, but now she really wanted to know where she came from.

"The past doesn't matter though," Mr. Platz chimed in, "You're Luna Platz now. We'll never see our first daughter again, but you're our daughter now. Never forget that."

Zero couldn't hold the tears any longer, and she fell into her parents arms crying, this time they were tears of joy though, tears that were for the family she always dreamed of having, and for a second was out of reach, but now she had, and was as strong as ever.

Ace picked that time unfortunately to walk up to them, "I'd really hate to break up this moment, but I really need to see Zero."

"It's fine Ace," Zero said getting up, "I can fight. What do you need?"

"Acid and I just got an anonymous tip on an old church in the far end of Cyber City, and we were wondering if you could investigate it for us."

Zero looked at her parents, who both nodded, and then turned to Ace, "Sure thing, just let me stop off at home first to get changed."

A few minuted later, Luna stepped out of her room, only this time she was wearing her usual dress, her usual jacket, her usual high heels, her usual make up, and her hair was in it's usual style. She looked at the mirror with a smile, and then looked at her Hunter VG, at the message she never did answer:

_Kitty Munroe requests that your Brother Band be broken._

Luna quickly responded to he message, and then put on the Visualizer, "This time, I'm putting an end to Neo Arcadia once and for all!" she then held her hand in the air as Xerox materialized behind her, "Transcode 666! Zero!" Xerox embraced her, and both of them vanished in a red light.


	28. Wave Battle: Delphinus Ice V2

Wave Battle: Delphinus Ice V2

A red light came down next to the church and Luna and Xerox walked up to the front of it. They looked up at it, surprised as o how big it was.

"Think this is their base?" Xerox asked Luna.

"Probably. Types like Issac usually make their bases in churches, sort of a messiah complex," Luna explained, clearly starting to feel like her old self again, much to Xerox's pleasure.

They walked up to the door, only to see that it was opened. Luna and Xerox looked at each other, and slowly walked inside.

Inside was really dark. The whole place looked abandoned, as if it hadn't been used in ages. The windows were broken, the seats were out of order, the walls were falling apart, it really didn't look like a base.

"I don't think we're going to find anything here," Xerox said looking around. Luna put the Visualizer on and decided to look around. She remembered that sometimes when she was with Geo, he would look around through the Visualizer and find something in the Wave World. Behind the pulpit of the sanctuary she found just that. It was a glowing circle with the Mu symbol in the center. Luna thought it was odd, first she sees the Mu symbol when Kitty Wave Changed, then she finds out that the Ara is a Mu weapon, and now she sees it here. Luna began to wonder just how much Mu was involved in this, and was beginning to wish Solo was here with her so he could help her investigate.

"Xerox, I found something!" Luna called out. Xerox floater to her and was shocked to see the circle too.

"Isn't that the Mu symbol?" Xerox asked.

"It is, what I want to know is why it's here," Luna said getting up, "Let's try Wave Changing on it, it might lead somewhere," Xerox nodded in agreement and the two of them got in position on p of the circle, "Transcode 666! Zero!" Xerox and Luna vanished, only this time, they weren't sent to the Wave Road. This time they were sent to a whole other room entirely. It looked like a long hallway, with rooms on either side.

"Xerox, I think we found it," Zero said.

"Neo Arcadia's base? Yep, I'd say so," Xerox said in response. The two of them walked down the hall to explore. Some of the rooms were marked, probably the bedrooms. Zero looked at the one marked C-Flame, inside was pretty nice, and had a lot of things in it that a chef would have. The one marked D-Ice looked like a small studio, and the one marked High Max had a lot of strange machinery and a stone throne in the center with wires going all through it. There were two more, and they were right next to each other. One marked Issac, and the other marked Lynx. Zero decided to go into Issac's room first.

Inside was actually an office. Pretty big office too. There were documents on the desk, and when Zero investigated them, she saw they were talking about the Ara of all things:

_Today she told me about the Ara, which according to her is a weapon used by her ancestors. She said that she knew where it was since her family was charged with guarding it. I convinced her to let me use it to stop Planet FM. She was quite eager to help me, and she gave me a strange EM object called "Crux" and told me to only Wave Change with it once I was ready to fire the Ara._

_With her help I was able to reactivate an ancient golem made of EM Waves. It's similar to a Wizard, only much stronger. It's called "High Max" and has agreed to ally itself with me. With the Murian's help I also found a suitable power source called the "Nightmare Virus". By invoking fear in people, we'll be able to gather the virus into an EM Being and have that being carry the virus to the Ara, where we'll fire at the planet once it's within range._

_I have a theory that the virus is connected to that strange EM Being named "Zero". Her wave frequency is neither AM nor FM, and I can tell she isn't a Mu. If all else fails, she may be the only one who can safely carry the virus. As I'm unsure of how to get her aid, I'll have to let the Murian handle her, as she's befriended the girl I believe to be Zero._

_I'm counting on you Kitty._

When Zero read that she had to stop. Issac had a feeling that she was Zero all along? Did he order Kitty to befriend her then as a part of his plan? No, not with the way Kitty got upset yesterday. There was no way that their friendship was fake.

No way...

Zero left Issac's room and proceeded to Kitty's room, but before she could go inside...

"Why are we going in there?" Xerox asked, "You read Issac's journal, what else can you find out?"

"I just need to see her room, so I can finally understand my friend. I know it isn't connected to why we're here, and it's clear that no one is in here, but this may be my only chance to see the real Kitty."

Xerox sighed in defeat. If he learned anything from being with Luna this past year, it was that when her heart was set on something, it wasn't changing no matter what. Truth was he wanted to see it too, he was just worried as to how Luna would take the truth.

"You got it kid," Xerox said, "I just hope you're ready."

Zero nodded and went inside. Her heart sank instantly. Kitty's room was actually the most plain. She had a few outfits, but only like three casual attires and a couple school uniforms. She did have make up, so that was good. Her bed was plain, and when Zero put her hand on the bed, she noticed how old and uncomfortable it was. She remembered how Kitty remarked at how soft her bed was when she came to visit that first day. Compared to this, her bed was heaven. Zero tightened her fist, getting angrier and angrier.

She went over to the dresser and saw a series of pictures from one of those photo booths. She looked at them and remembered when she and Kitty went to take those pictures together. It was after school, so they were both wearing their uniforms. They looked really happy together, in one photo Kitty even kissed Luna on the cheek. Zero remembered how at first she felt sort of strange with how affectionate Kitty was, but after a while she really liked being that close to Kitty. Zero looked next to where she found the pictures and saw a small black box with a note next to it:

_To my bestest friend in the whole world. May this always keep us close._

_Kitty_

Inside the box was a beautiful ring. It even had carved into it, "friends 4 life". Zero broke down looking at that. She held the ring in her hand and cried over the dresser, wishing she could see Kitty again.

"Kitty..." Zero said through her tears, "I'm so sorry... You were my best friend, and I let us get torn apart..." she got up and looked at the ring, more determined than ever to see Kitty.

When Zero stepped out she heard music playing, and then a familiar song came on.

(Play Song: Sousei No Aquarion)

"Ariel..." Zero said before running back out to the sanctuary.

In the sanctuary there were now speakers, the seats were a little neater, and in the front was Delphinus Ice, singing her hit song. Zero sat down in one of the seats in the center and watched her sing. She remembered how Kitty was such a big fan of Ariel's, was that a ruse as well? For some reason, Zero doubted it.

Delphinus Ice sang up until the first chorus had ended, where she stopped playing. Zero clapped, making Delphinus Ice smile.

"So, you like my singing?" Delphinus Ice asked.

"Yeah, it's nice, but for someone so mean and hateful you sure sing a lot about love and peace."

"I think you have me all wrong. I love people, that's why I joined Neo Arcadia, so I could protect my fans."

"Yet you were willing to kill at least fifty of those fans for Neo Arcadia," Xerox chimed in, "How do you explain that?"

"It's like I said then, there will be casualties in war. Besides, when people see their deaths coming that brings even more fear. I literally had two times as much Nightmare Virus produced that day compared to what Centaurus Flame accomplished. They would all thank me in the end."

"Yeah, I bet!" Xerox responded, "Humans like you make me sick! You think you can do anything just because someone says it's 'for the good of mankind'! You're not even thinking about the consequences of these actions!"

"Xerox is right," Zero added, "Your plan to save the planet will actually doom it!" Zero got up and walked up to Delphinus Ice a bit, "I can't allow this to continue any longer!"

"Well that's good, then I don't have to force you to fight!" Delphinus Ice said getting in a fighting stance, "I never did forgive you for ruining my chance to be the vessel! That black armor you got should have been mine! I'll be taking that energy from you, and then Issac will smile upon me!"

"Then it'll be that same power that will be your undoing!" Zero said getting in a fighting stance shouting...

"Wave Battle! Action!"

Delphinus Ice shot icicles at Zero, who flipped to the side activating a Battle Card.

"Pulse Gun!" she said firing the electric Battle Card at Delphinus Ice, who this time was in more control of herself. She created a wall of ice to defend herself, and then kicked at the air with her tail creating an ice tornado that rushed up to Zero. She ran behind one of the seats in the church and pulled out a Mega Card, one of a few she got recently. This one showed Gemini Spark standing back to back. She smirked and then got up, "Gemini Spark!" she said activating the card. She then vanished and was replaced by a replica of Gemini Spark. Gemini White shot a rocket punch at Delphinus Ice paralyzing her, and then Gemini Black ran up to her and slashed really hard with his sword arm.

Zero reappeared and ran up to Delphinus Ice with her Z-Saber out. Delphinus Ice encased her right arm in ice to create a blade arm herself and the two of them clashed weapons for a little while. Zero then jumped away from her and pulled out another Battle Card.

"Gatling Gun!" she said firing at Delphinus Ice, who wasn't able to dodge the attack. When the attack stopped, Delphinus Ice held her hands above her summoning a large amount of icicles above her and Zero.

"Freezing Rain!" Delphinus Ice shouted.

"Nightmare Zero!" Zero shouted. She changed right before the icicles came down on her and using her Z-Mirage N-Zero was able to destroy all of the icicles that came down on her. Delphinus Ice was shocked seeing that.

"Wh, what?" Delphinus Ice shouted.

"Long Sword! Mega Cannon! Gatling Gun!" N-Zero said activating all three Battle Cards at the same time. Each N-Zero got a different Battle Card. The one with the Gatling Gun began firing at Delphinus Ice forcing her to run to one side, only the one with the Mega Cannon fired at her doing damage and trapping her. The one with the Long Sword came down on top of Delphinus Ice and slashed straight down. Both clones disappeared and N-Zero turned her back to Delphinus Ice, who exploded behind her turning back into her human form. Ariel started laughing on the ground.

"What's so funny?" N-Zero asked.

"I wasn't able to get my revenge," Ariel said spitefully, "But I did stall you two for a little while."

"What?" N-Zero asked.

"As we speak, Master Issac is probably activating the Ara! You'll see for yourself just how powerful the Ara is, and then maybe you can find salvation!"

"Kid, this is bad!" Xerox said, "We gotta move right now!"

"You're right!" N-Zero said looking around, until she saw a rope. After securing Ariel to make sure shge didn't run away, N-Zero jumped on the Wave Road above the church, where she saw the temple in the distance. She called Ace on her Hunter VG.

"Ace, Neo Arcadia is already where the Ara is! Issac plans to activate the Ara today!"

"What?" Ace said from where he was, "Where are you now?"

"I'm on the Wave Road. Xerox and I plan on heading to Neo Arcadia to stop them. You guys need to get to the church and pick up Ariel."

"Alright, I'll send Rogue and Taurus Fire to that area. Luna, be careful," Ace hung up after that, and Zero ran up to the temple.

Back in the church, Ariel, tied to a pillar, was laughing. She sounded crazy.

"You can't stop us Zero!" she said as if Zero were still there, "You'll see, Issac's plan is full proof!" She then screamed up to the ceiling, "All hail Neo Arcadia! All hail Issac! Salvation, it's name is Ara!" she then laughed for the rest of that period, even when Bud and Solo arrived she kept laughing.


	29. Wave Battle: Lynx V2

Wave Battle: Lynx V2

In the temple, Issac had been watching both fights, and he saw Zero on her way to the temple. He wasn't about to let anyone stop him, but he wasn't ready for her yet.

"So, even Delphinus Ice lost to the devil named Zero," Issac said, "We need to stall her a little longer. High Max, I want you to-"

"No!" Kitty said stepping forward with a serious expression, "Zero's mine this time!"

Zero Transed Out in front of the forest, turning back into Luna. Luna and Xerox walked forward together, looking around.

"Sheesh, and I thought fighting in the Four Guardians' Fortress was scary," Xerox said, "This is straight out of a ghost story."

"This is a pretty good place to hide a temple though," Luna said, "It's so dense that not even a plane could catch sight if it. We only saw it because of the lights coming off of it."

"True," Xerox said. They figured that if they kept going forward eventually they would run into the temple. Unfortunately right in front of the temple they saw something else they didn't want to see right away.

"Luna!" Kitty called out from a distance. Luna looked and saw Kitty standing in front of the temple, she looked really serious.

"Kitty..." Luna couldn't say anything else. Looking at the girl who just two days ago was her best friend. Eventually she asked the question she wanted to ask ever since she found out that Kitty was with Neo Arcadia, "You're helping Issac, why? Why give him this technology, the technology of your people? You're from Mu, just like Solo, right?"

Kitty looked down after hearing that, "You figured that out?"

"It wasn't hard. You don't have a Wizard, but you can Wave Change by will alone. Also the symbol that appears when you Wave Change is the same as the symbol that Solo uses to Wave Change into Rogue. Why would you help Issac destroy an entire planet?"

"Because Issac saved me!" Kitty said, shocking Luna and Xerox.

"He saved you? How's that?" Xerox asked. Kitty looked down in sadness.

"My family was supposed to defend his temple. For generations we secretly lived among the people of the new generation and stayed close to this temple. The people of the new generation were afraid of my family though, so when they went into town one day they were attack and... and..." Kitty started crying, and that told Luna what had happened.

"Kitty... I'm sorry..." Luna said, but Kitty shook it off and continued.

"One day I decided to explore the city on my own. I was only eleven at the time, and I didn't know anyone. I tried to use my powers to help people, but instead I was called a monster, was beaten, chased, even raped on one occasion," hearing that really made Luna upset, she knew Solo had it bad but Kitty had it way worse, "All I wanted was somebody, anybody who would look at me and not see a monster. I couldn't bring myself to go back to the temple, and I wasn't wanted anywhere in the city, but then I met Issac. He took care of me, even after he found out what I could do. So when Planet FM attacked recently, I told Issac about the temple my family was guarding, and he decided to use it to destroy Planet FM. To him I'm useful, I'm needed. He doesn't reat me like how he treats Ryan, Ariel, or High Max, but it's something I can't live without," she held herself in fear, "I'm afraid to live without him!"

"But Kitty, you see it, he doesn't really care about you. You're just his puppet."

"That doesn't matter anymore," Kitty looked up at Luna, "The one other person I allowed myself to care about turned out to be my sworn enemy! If all I can hope for in life it to be a puppet then so be it!" Kitty held her hand in front of her and the Mu symbol appeared on the palm of her hand, "Get ready Zero! I'm not holding back anymore! I have nothing left to loose, so I give my all to Issac!"

"Kitty..." Luna said looking down, she then looked up at Kitty and put on the Visualizer.

"Transcode 110! Lynx!"

"Transcode 666! Zero"

Both girls Wave Changed, and got in fighting stances. For a few seconds they didn't move, until Zero finally shouted...

"Wave Battle! Action!"

Zero and Lynx rushed to each other and began fighting more ferociously than they had ever fought. Lynx got down on one hand and did a fancy spin kick knocking Zero into a tree. Lynx then slashed at the tree knocking it down on top of Zero.

There was a red flash from the tree, and it broke to pieces as Zero jumped straight up in the air. In the air she activated a Gatling Gun Battle Card and fired at Lynx, who jumped away onto a tree. When Zero landed she activated a Mega Cannon Battle Card and fired at Lynx continuously, who jumped from tree to tree away from the shots. She then charged at Zero and knocked her to the ground. For a few seconds they rolled on the ground fighting, and then kicked each other away.

To Zero this Wave Battle felt different than her other Wave Battles. This time there was no fun in it, no satisfaction, just pain. Even still, Lynx wasn't stopping.

Lynx let out her claws at the same time Zero activated two Long Swords. The two of them began fighting close quarter. Zero actually got a slash in and knocked Lynx back, who flipped to her feet. Zero then activated a Heavy Ax Battle Card and ran up to Lynx, who was too fast for the Heavy Ax. Once it ran out Lynx began slashing at Zero at high speed. Zero was feeling horribly overwhelmed, and not just because Lynx was fast.

Zero jumped on a tree and jumped off it in order to tackle Lynx to the ground. Lynx flipped to her feet again and for a second stood there glaring at Zero. She then burst into tears, shocking Zero a bit.

"What?" Zero asked. Lynx then ran up to Zero again and continued to slash at her wildly, until Zero kicked her to the ground. Unfortunately Lynx got back up and continued to slash at Zero, still crying. Why was she so sad? Why was she still fighting? She didn't want to. Zero activated another Mega Cannon and fired Lynx away from her. This time, Lynx didn't get right up. She stayed on the ground crying. Zero deactivated her Z-Saber and walked forward a bit.

"Why are you doing this? We're enemies, right? So why are you crying?" Zero asked.

"It's not fair!" Lynx cried, "Everything, everyone I cared about gets taken away from me in one way or another!" Lynx looked up at Zero, "Even you!" when she said that Zero's eyes were wide, "When I met you I felt like I had someone I could trust, someone who wouldn't leave me!" she got on her knees and sobbed, her face buried in her hands, "I wanted to believe I had a real friend, and that I wasn't alone!"

Hearing this made Zero feel horrible. She understood how Lynx felt, and she knew it was hard for her. She also knew that what they had was real.

"Kitty..." Zero said closing her eyes looking down, "We _are _friends."

Kitty stopped and looked at Zero in shock, "Wh, what?"

(Play Song: Green Grass Gradation)

"I never saw you as my enemy. I heard loud and clear what you and High Max were talking about, but I didn't care. I'm not with the Satella Police, so I'm not in this to solely take out Neo Arcadia. I just want to protect the people I care about. You never did take a look at your Hunter, did you? I actually responded to your request to break our Brother Band."

Lynx slowly took out her Hunter VG and read the response, shocked by the message:

_Your request to break your Brother Band with Luna Platz has been denied._

Seeing that Lynx looked up at Zero, not sure what to say.

"I came here for two main reasons. One was to stop Issac," Zero smiled warmly, "The other was to save my best friend, Kitty Munroe."

"Oh, Luna!" Lynx said burying her face in her hands again. Zero ran past Lynx and stopped next to her.

"When Issac's been stopped, I'd like it if you continued to stay with me and my family," Zero said before running into the temple. Lynx dropped her hands and sat there in a bit of a daze.

"Luna..." Lynx said, rubbing her finger on the red collar that Wave Changed with her. The red collar that her best friend gave her.


	30. Wave Battle: High Max V2

Wave Battle: High Max V2

Zero was now finally in the temple. It was weird, on one hand it looked ancient, but on the other hand there were what looked like machines. Zero assumed that this was what Mu had looked like, and was astounded. To think that in the past there was such a civilization.

Zero had just turned the corner when a large electric blast shot at her forcing her to hide.

"Geez, you could have at least waited for me to say Wave Battle, Action!" Zero shouted.

"I see Kitty Munroe was unable to deal with you. Jurisdiction of this mission falls to me," High Max stated.

"I'm not going to go down that easily! I don't care if your armor is impenetrable, I'll find a crack in it!"

"Negative. My armor is superior to your weapons. You stand no chance."

"We'll just see who's superior!" Zero shouted activating her Z-Saber shouting from her hiding place...

"Wave Battle! Action!"

The second she jumped out High Max began firing. The blasts were huge, and fast, making them near impossible to dodge. Zero activated a Gatling Gun and fired at High Max, only to have the bullets bounce off his armor.

"Why the hell did I do that?" Zero said, cursing herself for wasting a Battle Card. She then ran up to High Max and tried slashing him a few times with her Z-Saber, but eventually she was punched into a wall. High Max followed up with another punch, doing heavy damage to Zero, who fell to the ground.

She slowly pulled out a Recovery 120 and used it, healing a good deal, but not fully. The second she got up though she was hit with another barrage of electric blasts.

Three Zero's jumped out of the dust cloud, all with different elemental Battle Cards. One Zero came down with a Bamboo Sword, nothing. The second Zero shot a Wide Wave at High Max, nothing. The third and final Zero slashed with a Fire Sword, still nothing. High Max spun around hitting the two Zero's next to him away, and then threw a bolt of electricity at the third Zero, revealed to be the real Zero.

Zero fell to her knees, feeling hopeless. She tried to have faith in her and Xerox's powers, but unfortunately it just wasn't enough right now. Zero tried every single element except electricity, and that was because he used electricity, and Zero didn't want to risk him getting _stronger_.

High Max was slowly walking up to Zero charging his body with electricity, and then started running up to Zero.

"Kid! We gotta move now! KID!" Xerox shouted, knowing that this was about to get bad. Before Zero could react though, and right before High Max made contact, something rushed past them pushing Zero aside...

Lynx...

"Kitty? What are you doing here?" Zero asked.

"High Max's armor has one vulnerable spot. I'll exploit it, you come after me and attack with your strongest move," Lynx said looking at High Max, then turning to Zero with a smile, "We can beat him, together!"

Zero's heart leaped when she saw that. She got her best friend back. Lynx ran up to High Max getting in a fighting stance.

"Kitty Munroe," High Max began, "Your actions are those of treachery. Please cease these actions or Issac will be displeased."

"I'm done with Issac!" Lynx said, "And I'm done with Neo Arcadia! I've decided to help Zero! She's..." she looked at Zero for a second and then looked at High Max with a look of determination, "My best friend!"

"Then I have no choice. Transcode 110, Lynx has been re-registered under the file, enemy. Transcode 110, you will be terminated."

Lynx hissed at High Max, and then ran up to him on all fours. High Max tried to punch down at Lynx, but she dodged to the side and then slid under his feet. She came up and saw a glowing yellow jewel on his back.

His weakness? Only one way to find out.

Lynx jumped up onto High Max's back, and while he whipped around to try to reach her, Lynx thrust her claws into High Max's back. He made a sound sort of like a scream and was frozen for a second, his entire body sparking.

"That's it!" Lynx said to herself, and then turned to Zero, "Luna, it's the gem on his back! That's his weakness!"

Zero nodded with a smile, but then her smile dropped when High Max started approaching Lynx.

"Kitty! Behind you!" Zero shouted. Lynx turned around too late, as High Max engulfed her in an orb of electricity, doing severe damage to Lynx, who was screaming loudly inside.

"KITTY!" Zero shouted rushing up to High Max, "NIGHTMARE ZERO!" she shouted instantly invoking the power of the Nightmare Virus. N-Zero kicked High Max away from Lynx causing him to release her. N-Zero then proceeded to attacking ferociously at High Max to the point where even he was getting a little overwhelmed. She jumped over High Max and landed behind him, where N-Zero stabbed her Z-Saber right into the jewel in High Max's back. It exploded, causing High Max to suddenly become limb. N-Zero ran up to Lynx, who was on the ground.

"Kitty, hang on," N-Zero said softly. Lynx slowly opened her eyes and looked at N-Zero with a smile.

"Lu...na..." Lynx said slowly, "Did you beat him?"

"Yeah Kitty, we beat him."

"That's good," Lynx coughed a bit and then continued, "Then I actually was helpful."

"You're going to be okay, right?" N-Zero asked.

"I don't think so..." Lynx said sadly, then looked at N-Zero with a smile, "I guess I won't be living with you and your parents after all..."

"What are you talking about? Of course you will," N-Zero said, but Xerox could see the truth.

"Kid..." Xerox said softly, but N-Zero shook her head and got a little upset.

"No! She's going to be fine! She's going to Trans Out and heal, and we're going to take care of Issac, and everything's going to be okay! It'll be you, me, my parents, and Kitty. We'll all be together," N-Zero said, but even as she said it, the tears came, as if in her heart she knew the truth.

"Luna... it's okay... At least I can... say I had one... friend..." Lynx held her hand up and N-Zero grabbed it and held it tightly, "I am so happy... that I met you... Luna... I love you... so much..." Lynx said actually crying herself.

N-Zero looked down in sadness, and then looked in Lynx's eyes, "Yeah... I love you too Kitty..."

Lynx smiled as if thanking N-Zero, and then slowly closed her eyes as her body lost all life. N-Zero held Lynx close to her and cried, softly at first, but then she actually screamed. Xerox had never seen her this upset. He was sad too, but he knew that N-Zero was hurting a lot more than him.

As N-Zero screamed and sobbed for her lost friend, Lynx's body slowly vanished, deleting itself. The only thing still there was the red collar she gave her the day of the concert. Once N-Zero calmed down a bit, she picked up the collar, and got up from where she was sitting.

"Hey, Luna?" Xerox started.

"We still have a mission to stop Neo Arcadia. Let's go Xerox," N-Zero said walking forward. She then stopped, "In the end, I couldn't save her."

"You know, in a way, I think you did," Xerox said, "At least she died with a smile on her face."

"Yeah... you're right..." N-Zero said. She took one last look at the collar in her hand, wrapped it around her wrist, and then proceeded onward to the central control room...

And Issac...


	31. Ara

Ara

N-Zero ran into the central control room. She looked around enraged, wanting to see Issac, wanting to finally see him face to face.

"Issac!" N-Zero shouted, "Where are you? Stop hiding and face me!"

"I'm not hiding," Issac said behind N-Zero, "I'm right here."

N-Zero turned around and pointed her Z-Saber at him, "Wave Change right now!"

"So we can fight? I'm afraid that won't settle anything. Besides, Earth's savior can't engage in actions of violence himself. Why, I'm not even going to pull the switch," Issac walked past N-Zero and looked up at the red crystal near the ceiling, "This whole building is the Ara. With this weapon we'll finally be rid of the threat that is Planet FM."

"Why do you want to destroy the planet that badly?" Xerox asked, "This can't just be out of the goodness of your heart."

"Oh, and why do you say that?" Issac asked Xerox.

"Please. You're willing to use people, to cause large incidents, and even gain control of an ancient weapon. No human is willing to go that far for the entire planet unless they have a personal vendetta themselves," Xerox stated.

"For an alien, you seem to have quite an opinion," Issac said, "But your friend is right Zero, there is another reason for my actions," Issac sighed, "Four years ago, Planet FM attacked. My daughter was on a train when the one named Gemini took over the train. Mega Man had no way of knowing, and we were in Netopia at the time. My daughter was one of twenty casualties on that train. Ever since then I wanted revenge against Planet FM. When they came back, I saw my chance to finally rid the world of their menace," Issac turned to N-Zero, "Is that so wrong? To want retribution for my daughter?"

N-Zero looked down angrily, her whole body shaking, "So everything was just so you could get revenge? The school, the concert? All of it was for you and your revenge?" N-Zero looked in Issac's eyes, "What about Kitty? She died because of your revenge! Was that, along with me becoming her friend, all apart of your plan?"

"But of course," Issac said walking up a large flight of stairs going up to the red crystal, "It's as I told Ryan and Ariel, in war there will be casualties. They were all prepared to die for my cause."

"But Kitty didn't die for your revenge! She died for me! For her best friend! Does that mean anything to you, or was she really just your tool?"

"Kitty Munroe was anything but my tool. None of this would have been possible without her, and I truly value everything she did for me. She kept you busy while High Max gathered the information on the Nightmare Virus for me, with her being so close to your human form she was able to stay near any incident when you appeared, she was my most useful soldier. I am sad that she is gone, but unlike you I'm not going to cry a river for the death of a soldier."

"She didn't die... as a soldier..." N-Zero said, apparently holding a lot of anger in, "She died as my friend! You want retribution for your daughter? Well I want retribution for Kitty!" N-Zero began crying a bit, tears of rage, "She went through hell and back, and all you did was add to her hell, make her think she wasn't worth anything else but a puppet! You're just as bad as Planet FM, if not worse!"

"Sometimes in order to destroy a monster you must become a monster!" Issac said spreading his arms out, "So yes, I may be just as awful as Planet FM, but when the threat is gone from our galaxy then we'll let the world decide who the bigger monster is!" Issac held up his Hunter VG "Transcode 111! Crux!" Issac began glowing, "If it's I fight you want, then you'll have to fight my chosen knight! My time in this world as a human is up!" Issac then turned into a white glowing cross, and flew up into the red crystal.

"ISSAC!" N-Zero said activating two Gatling Gun Battle Cards, and fired at the crystal, only to have the shots be stopped by an invisible barrier.

The back door opened and N-Zero saw the silhouette of a woman in a gown walking out to her. When the person completely stepped out both N-Zero and Xerox were shocked by who walked out.

"Val?" they asked in unison as Princess Elpizo walked out.

"It's good to see you Luna, and you two Xerox," Elpizo said with a sort of evil smile.

"Ace and everyone has been looking for you!" N-Zero said, "What happened to you?"

"After loosing against the leader of the Four Guardians I realized that my power alone couldn't stop Planet FM, and everyone in the Satella Police showed me that I couldn't rely solely on them. With nowhere else to turn to I looked for someone who shared my sentiments against Planet FM, and I finally found it, in Neo Arcadia!"

"What did you say?" N-Zero asked. Elpizo then pushed a button trapping N-Zero in a glass capsule.

"Now it's time for you to play your part in this little ordeal!" Elpizo said walking up to the main controls, "Planet FM is falling into position! Just a few more seconds and Master Issac's dream, my dream will be fulfilled!" N-Zero was banging against the glass while Elpizo talked.

"Val! Stop! You don't know what your doing!" N-Zero shouted.

"I know exactly what I'm doing!" Elpizo shouted, "Fire the Ara in five... four... three... two... one!"

"NO!" N-Zero and Xerox shouted in unison. A wave ran through the capsule, extracting the Nightmare Virus from N-Zero, turning her back into normal Zero. The Nightmare Virus flew into the red crystal, which rose up into the ceiling.

Outside, what looked like a laser cannon came out of the top of the temple. It pointed at the sky, and began charging for a few seconds. It then shot a large white laser into the sky, through space, and through the galaxy. A blue orb of light was floating over the temple watching the entire ordeal. It floated into the temple.

Inside the main control room, the glass capsule came up releasing Zero. Elpizo was looking up at the ceiling with a peaceful smile on her face.

"I've done it!" Elpizo said laughing, "I've attacked Planet FM!"

"You've just doomed... the entire planet!" Zero shouted getting up, "You don't know how strong Planet FM is! Earth won't sustain an attack against Planet FM if Aries goes all out! And that laser didn't destroy the entire planet!"

"_She's right._" Geo's voice said. The blue orb came down and the hologram of Geo appeared, "_All Planet FM will experience is a few tremors, nothing more. While the Earth isn't doomed, your actions have clearly put the planet in jeopardy._"

"None of that matters to me anymore. I'm after one thing now," Elpizo said, suddenly pointing her fencing sword at Zero, "Revenge against the one who stole my name!"

Zero was surprised hearing that, "Your name? You don't mean?"

"You parents named you Luna, right? Haven't you ever wondered why your hair is blond, but theirs is red and black?"

"They told me earlier today that I was adopted. They said that their daughter was separated..." Zero then realized who Val was, and the realization shocked her.

"Yes, they were separated from their biological daughter, but they didn't even bother looking for her! So instead she was found and taken care of by a rich family in Den-Tech City!"

"You don't mean...?" Zero asked, hoping that this was a dream.

"That's right Zero! The family's name was Sanders! My last name! I'm sure you know what that means."

And Zero did know what it meant. It meant that all this time, Val had been trying to get close to her just so she could get to this moment, the moment she could get revenge on the person who stole her name.

Valerie Sander's real name... was Luna Platz...

"Today isn't just the day I show Planet FM who I am, but the day I get my revenge on you! I'll make sure the name dies along with you!"

"Geo," Zero said, "This is what you meant that day, when you said a friend today may be an enemy tomorrow, right?"

"_I wanted to tell you, but I had to choose my words. I'm sorry Prez._"

"It's alright. I've fought a lot of Wave Battles, and some of them the stakes were higher. If defeating her is what I have to do to defend my name, then this is just another Wave Battle!" Zero said activating her Z-Saber, "The name Luna Platz is the only one I have, so I'll defend it with my life! Xerox, let's go!"

"Right!" Xerox responded. As Zero and Elpizo charged at each other, Zero shouted...

"Wave Battle! Action!"


	32. Final Battle: Elpizo

Final Battle: Elpizo

Zero and Elpizo met in a weapon clash, and then jumped away from each other. They then ran back to each other and clashed weapons ferociously. This went on for a few seconds, until Elpizo jumped away with a Battle Card floating over her hand.

"Acid Ace!" she shouted crushing the card. She then disappeared as a clone of Acid Ace appeared in front of Zero. The clone activated his sword and ran up to Zero at high speed slashing her, actually doing heavy damage.

"Two can play at that game!" Zero said pulling out a Mega Card of her own, "Harpuia!" she said activating the card. In her case Harpuia pointed his swords at Elpizo creating a green tornado of electricity, also doing massive damage. Elpizo fell to one knee, and then looked at Zero with a smirk.

"How fitting, the one with the devil's power using cards of the planet's enemies," Elpizo said to Zero, who frowned in offense.

"And what about you, using a card Ace probably gave to you for revenge! I thought that you were a good officer Val! I trusted you!"

"I am a good officer! What, did you think that I wanted to destroy Planet FM for some revenge trip like everyone else in Neo Arcadia? I'm not that twisted! I wanted to fight Planet FM with the sole purpose of saving the planet! My only grudge is against my so called family, and the devil who claimed my name!"

Now I'm being called a devil, Zero thought. She then activated another Battle Card, "Fire Sword!"

"Barrier!" Elpizo shouted as Zero ran up to her, her Fire Sword meeting an invisible barrier. When the barrier was lifted Elpizo slashed Zero away from her and activated another Battle Card, "Gatling Gun!" Elpizo shouted firing at Zero, who held her arms up in defense. She took damage from the attacks, but it was minor.

When Zero put her arms down she was surprised by Elpizo's sword, who knocked her into a wall. Zero reactivated her sword and began returning Elpizo's assaults. While fighting, Zero activated a Wide Sword and slashed forcing Elpizo back. While she jumped back, Zero activated a Long Sword slashing downward doing serious damage to Elpizo, who fell to the ground.

Elpizo got up, but was forced into a defensive position by Zero's Gatling Gun. She fell back from the attack, this time staying down for a little while.

"I see," Elpizo said, "Zero's power is too great for me at this moment," Elpizo staggered up and walked up to the red crystal, "Ara! Give me your strength one last time! The strength to destroy all those who oppose me!" Elpizo shouted. Just as she said that what looked like wires made of the Nightmare Virus came down and latched onto Elpizo, dragging her into the red crystal. Zero looked up in horror as the crystal began glowing.

"What's going on?" Zero asked.

"Beats me!" Xerox replied, "Whatever it is though it doesn't look good!"

"_The Ara has responded to Valerie's need for revenge!_" Geo shouted getting Zero and Xerox's attention, "_I see, this is why Kitty's family had to guard it! The Ara is a weapon that responds to negative emotions!_"

"Kid, that's why the Nightmare Virus was a good power source!" Xerox said to Zero, "That virus is fear incarnate! What negative emotion is there that's just as easy to acquire and harness as fear?"

"My God..." Zero said looking up at the crystal again. The crystal glowed brighter and brighter, until it exploded with a force similar to when Zero went Nightmare Zero. As it exploded, they heard what sounded like Elpizo screaming loudly in pain, and four large sharp metalic wings came out of the crystal, or rather, the crystal became the wings. After that two sharp claws came out, and what was looking at the three of them wasn't Elpizo anymore. It was a large black monster that looked like a monstrous butterfly of sorts and was hooked up to the machine by wires. What was scary was that it had a black mask on, red eyes, and long red hair flowing out of it.

"What is that?" Zero asked in horror.

"_That, Prez, is what's left of Valerie,_" Geo responded. Just then the monster slammed its claw into the ground where Zero and Geo were standing. Geo flew out of the way, but Zero had to roll to the side.

"The Ara must have injected Val with all of the Nightmare Virus it gathered and turned her _into _a virus!" Xerox shouted, "Kid, we have to take her out now!"

"But!" Zero said looking up, she really didn't want to kill anyone, not like this.

"_Prez, Xerox is right!_" Geo said catching Zero's attention, "_Right now she's too far gone! The only way to save her now is to put her out of her misery!_"

"Damn it!" Zero shouted punching the ground. She was angry at Val, angry at Issac, angry at Neo Arcadia, but as angry as she was, killing someone was just too much. Truth was, she knew that Geo and Xerox were right, that there was no other way to save Val, and she couldn't just leave her.

Zero stood up and thrust a Battle Card into her arm, "Gatling Gun!" she shouted, firing at Val. It did some damage, because Val screamed, but she shot a barrage of missiles at Zero from her wings, forcing Zero to take cover.

Val then shot lasers around the entire room from her wings, hitting everything. Zero wasn't able to dodge and fell back. As Zero staggered up, she looked at the monster Val turned into, praying for an answer on what to do.

"Think Luna!" Zero said to herself, "What is it that can defeat hate?" Zero thought for a second, and then got it, "Love! But how can I..." she then looked at the red collar wrapped around her wrist, remembering her dear friend.

_Flashback_

_The first day they met in the cafeteria..._

_"Really, because I think your gorgeous," Kitty said with a smile._

_The night they became Brothers..._

_Kitty ran into Luna's arms and embraced her, "Thank you so much Luna!" she said happily._

_At the concert..._

_Luna and Kitty looked in each others eyes, "I'm glad I could spend my first concert with you, Luna," Kitty said sincerely._

_And Kitty's last moments,_

_Lynx was lying on the ground. She held her hand up and N-Zero grabbed it tightly, "I'm so happy... that I met you Luna... I love you... so much..." Lynx said, her eyes filled with tears._

_End Flashback_

"Kitty..." Zero said in sadness, "You were my best friend. No, you _are _my best friend!" Zero took out the ring and held it in her hand too, "I love you Kitty, and I'll always treasure our friendship," Zero let one tear fall onto the ring, and something strange happened. It began glowing, and both it and the collar, merged into a Giga Card, "This is..." Zero took a look at the picture on the card, and was shocked...

It was Lynx...

Zero nodded at the card, understanding what happened, and thrust the card into her wrist, "Lynx!" she shouted. At the same time, Val shot a large laser at Zero, but Zero was carried out of the way, by what turned out to be Lynx.

"_I see,_" Geo said watching this, "_Prez's friendship with Kitty produced a Battle Card that allowed Lynx's data to temporarily reform. Thus is the power of love._"

Zero and Lynx looked at each other, and then both got in fighting stances. The two of them rushed at Val, and ran t two different sides of Val. Val tried to fire at Zero with her lasers, but for some reason Zero felt rejuvenated, and was able to dodge the attacks with no problem. While she was focusing on Zero, Lynx jumped up and actually kicked one of the wings off, making Val scream out loud.

Zero took that as her chance to attack herself, so she activated her Z-Mirage attack and all three Zeros attacked a wing also destroying it. Lynx was jumping out of the way of Val's claw attacks, but while that was happening Zero ran past them and fired a Mega Cannon at Val. Zero and Lynx looked at each other, nodded, and jumped up in the air. Zero, with her Z-Saber slashed left, at the same time Lynx slashed right with her claws, and both girls slashed down at the same time, creating a cross on Val that was crimson red on the left side, and hot pink on the right. When the girls landed, they turned their back to Val, who exploded behind them, screaming the entire time. When the explosion stopped, Lynx ran up to Zero and hugged her tightly. She said nothing, but Zero understood exactly what she was trying to say.

"Yeah... I love you too Kitty..." Zero said returning the embrace and shedding one tear for her friend, "Good bye..."

Lynx tightened the embrace for a second, and then slowly vanished. Zero wiped the tears from her face.

"You did good kid," Xerox said, "You and Kitty made a good team."

"Yeah," Zero said with a smile, "We sure did," she looked down and saw the ring in her hand. This time she actually put it on her finger and looked at it, "May this always keep us close, right Kitty?"

Zero was shocked out of her moment by a cough behind her. She turned and saw Val lying on the ground.

"So... that was the power of friendship..." she practically wheezed out, "To think that my anger... turned me into such a monster..."

"Anger is a powerful emotion," Zero said walking up to Val and getting on one knee next to her.

"Luna, I'm so sorry," Val said looking at Zero, "I had been harboring that hatred for the longest time, so long that it made me sick."

"What about now?" Zero asked, "How do you feel now?"

"I don't hate you anymore... I don't think I hated you ever... I was just angry... that you had my name... and what I thought should have been my smile..." Val looked up at the sky, now open from the explosion, "I never could please my adopted father. He raised me, gave me the family name, but he made quite clear that I wasn't a true member of his family. I only had vague memories of my real parents, and I wanted to find them, but when I came to Cyber City four years ago, I saw you. You were with three other boys, one big, one small with glasses," she turned to the hologram of Geo, who was standing there looking at her in sadness, "and him, only he had on those green glasses you wear sometimes. You looked so happy, but then I heard you say your name, Luna Platz. I was so filled with anger, that all I wanted to do was get revenge. I knew it wasn't your fault, but I hated that they gave you my name."

Truth was, even Zero wasn't too sure how to feel about that. But she understood. They thought the real Luna was dead probably, and with her being an infant when she was found, why not give her their biological daughter's name.

"Do me a favor..." Val said reaching for Zero's cheek, "Don't tell Mom and Dad, alright? As far as they're concerned, their biological daughter died fourteen years ago. I don't want them to see me like this. The name, Luna Platz, is officially yours now," Val closed her eyes and smiled, "Good bye... Zero..."

"Good bye... Luna..." Zero said also with a warm smile. Val closed her eyes, and her body became lifeless. Zero got up and looked at Xerox's image on her Hunter VG, "Xerox, contact the Satella Police and tell them what happened, leaving out that one part."

"What part?" Xerox asked, as a statement that he also respected Val's last wishes. Zero looked over at Geo, who was looking up at the sky seriously.

"Do you really think that Planet FM will attack?" Zero asked.

"_I know they'll attack. It may take a while to prepare, but eventually they will attack, and when that happens..._" Geo looked down seriously, as if he expected the worst.

"You said that the planet wasn't doomed, how do you know? I know Xerox and I can fight, but we're just one girl and an alien. What can we do against what's going to be an entire army?"

"_Against Aries and the Four Guardians? Not much,_" Geo said turning to Zero, "_Unless I get us some help._"

"Help, from who?" Zero asked.

"_Let's just say from three old friends of mine. Very old friends of mine,_" Geo said, but Zero was still confused, "_I don't know when Planet FM will attack, but when they do, you'll have to be ready. For now the Nightmare Virus will still be a problem, so you should stay with the Satella Police for now and keep helping them._"

"And when Planet FM attacks? Then what?"

"_Don't worry, they won't attack before help arrives. You'll be ready, I'm sure,_" Geo turned into an orb, "_I'll see you sometime soon, Prez,_" Geo said before flying up in the air and vanishing.

"So, now what?" Xerox asked Zero, who was still looking up at the sky, now filled with dark clouds and rain.

"Now, we wait. The biggest fight for Earch is about to begin, so we better be ready," Zero said, almost feeling Aries and Harpuia staring down at her, and anticipating the fights in the future.


	33. Prelude to War

Prelude to War

On Planet FM, Aries was watching as Planet FM's citizens tried to repair what damage the Ara had done. He maintained a serious composure, but it was clear that he was angry. Harpuia walked over to him.

"Did we pinpoint where the blast came from?" Aries asked.

"Yes Master," Harpuia said bowing to Aries, "It definitely came from Earth."

"I see. So that planet is serious about it's desires against us."

"Sir, what are we going to do about this? Should we assume that blast to be a declaration of war?" Harpuia asked.

"Heavens no, Harpuia. That blast was designed to kill, not provoke. If we hadn't been made of EM Waves then we would have been destroyed just like Planet AM. No Harpuia, we aren't going to war with that primitive planet."

"But sir-"

"If they desire to destroy our planet, then we shall do the same to theirs, only we shall not fail like they did," Aries said walking off. Harpuia looked at his master walk away, and then back at the destruction that the Ara caused.

"Twenty thousand FMians deleted in that attack. I can understand why Master Aries is angry, but is this really the way?" Harpuia looked up and the dark sky of Planet FM, "A wise man once said, an eye for an eye makes the whole world blind."

Elsewhere in outer space, three voices were talking to each other. One strong and serious, one deep and gruff, and one higher and elegant.

"Stelar's son needs us again?" the elegant voice asked.

"It would seem so," the strong voice replied.

"I thought we were done meddling in the affairs of that planet," the gruff voice said, in a tone that suggested he was tired.

"Even so, we can't truly abandon it," the elegant voice said, "If it falls, what happens to Phoenix?"

"She is our sister," the serious voice said, "I'm sorry, but we must go back. After all, we promised Stelar that we would be there again if he needed us."

"So it's settled?" the elegant voice asked, "We return to earth?"

"I suppose so," the gruff voice gave in, "if a promise in involved, and to protect our sister, we must go back."

At that moment, three large lights, one red, one blue, and one green, flew straight up, into three large satellites, and then began slowly flying off to the Planet Earth.

_To be continued..._

**There! I did it! I finished the second story. I'll be honest, I didn't think Kitty's death would get to me so much. As I wrote it, I had to stop myself from crying a few times.**

**I'll get to work on the third story soon. It may not be on the same day, but just like this one, I won't make you wait too long. After all, this is the one I had been waiting to write.**

**Next part of the story: Mega Man Star Force Zero 3: Phoenix**


End file.
